(Love Is Like a) Heatwave
by islesfiles
Summary: (UST and fluffiness, with some temporary angst. Alternate version of episode 5x11.) Maura studies affectionate human behavior, while Boston suffers a heatwave and Jane's temperature rises. Meanwhile, can Angela's new 'Hot & Spicy Tea' actually spice up someone's love life? A different kind of heatwave affects several people at Boston PD. (Includes: Susie x Frankie, Angela x Korsak)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Based on Fenway03's Tumblr challenge (to anyone and everyone) to write an alternative version of episode 5x11's secondary storyline: "Angela discovers a spicy tea that brings unexpected romantic consequences."

- For the purpose of this fanfic, Angela still works at the Division One Cafe.

- I chose the (song) title because a soundtrack full of classic Motown songs would be awesome. :)

- UPDATED: For the purposes of this fanfic, Jack the Season 5 Boyfriend does not exist. (Because I haven't seen the S5 episodes yet, I forgot he existed.)

* * *

.

**"(Love Is Like a) Heatwave"** - sung by Martha and the Vandellas (1963)

"Whenever I'm with him

Something inside

Starts to burning

And I'm filled with desire

Could it be a devil in me

Or is this the way love's supposed to be?

It's like a heat wave

Burning in my heart"

.

* * *

.

Near the long wall of the Division One Cafe, Jane and Maura stood together in front of the big windows, waiting for the personnel meeting to begin.

"Boston has survived heatwaves before," Jane said. "The sweltering temperatures are gonna make us hot, not stupid." She took a sip from her coffee cup. _Stupid meetings. _"How hard is it for people to remember? Be careful and try to stay cool."

As soon as the department dress code had been relaxed, Jane and the other detectives had abandoned their suit jackets and worn short-sleeved shirts. Jane wore an appropriate knit shirt with her suit pants, but there was no getting around her need for sturdy footwear. _These boots are already suffocating me._

Maura, in contrast, wore high-heeled sandals. _Seems pointless to pay hundreds of dollars for tiny cords of gorgeous Italian leather, _Jane thought as she noted Maura's clear toenail polish.

_She's wearing a hot pink blouse. On this very hot day. That's kinda funny._ Jane raised her eyes and started to share her quip, but Maura was busy reviewing notes on the small stack of index cards she held in her hands.

The fabric of Maura's sleeveless pink blouse didn't hug her quite so tightly as the dresses she'd worn earlier in the week. _Must have needed a little room to breathe. _Jane's gaze moved lower. _Her skirt's pretty snug, though. _

Jane breathed in the faint trace of Maura's aesthetically and organically superior shampoo. _Why is it so damn hot in here already? _Quickly she glanced around the Cafe only to end up staring down at her coffee cup and fidgeting with the lid. _And it's only 8:30 in the morning. Stupid meetings. _

She took another drink from her coffee cup and scowled as more people entered the cafe. "How are we supposed to follow the safety guidelines and keep cool when we're all packed into the Cafe like sardines? Just so we can review those safety guidelines."

Maura stared down at her notecards. "The review is necessary because we don't want anyone to pass out this year due to the heat."

"What about me?" Jane nudged her shoulder against the other woman's shoulder. "I'm very likely to lose consciousness."

"What? Are you feeling overheated already?" With a concerned frown, Maura studied her face intently. "I warned you to stop drinking coffee during the heatwave."

"The first shift has barely started, and I'm about to be overcome," Jane said, "with excruciating boredom."

Maura gave her a small smile of reluctant amusement.

"We have no homicide cases to work on," Jane said. "None. This is even worse than last year."

"Actually, the temperatures and weather patterns predicted for this week are quite similar to last year's heatwave."

Jane shook her head. "Last year's heatwave slowed Boston down to a snail's pace. But this year, the city and its criminals are at a standstill. No crime, no case." She took another sip from her cup. "This coffee is the only thing keeping me conscious. Better safe than sorry."

Lieutenant Cavanaugh moved through the crowd and stood in front of the Cafe's long countertop. "May I have your attention please?"

Maura walked over to stand at the counter near Cavanaugh and wait for her turn to address the crowd.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jane noticed Korsak entering at the other end of the Cafe. He walked directly toward Angela Rizzoli and stood beside her at the far end of the counter. Her mother beamed at Korsak, and he smiled back.

_Aren't they chipper, _she thought. Korsak leaned his head toward Angela's as they talked quietly. _And cozy, too. _Angela raised her clear plastic tumbler of orange-colored tea and took a sip with the straw before giggling at Korsak. _Cozy and annoying._

"Due to the current heatwave," Cavanaugh said, "the Mayor has issued a Heat Advisory for the City of Boston. Subsequently, the City Health Department has issued a Health Advisory for all city employees, including all Boston PD personnel and the Medical Examiner's office employees."

"This is a breeze compared to 1982!" Korsak called out. "No air-conditioning for 2 days." Several older officers voiced their agreement.

Cavanaugh grinned. "Please pay attention to the health and safety guidelines from Dr. Isles, because I don't want anybody getting heatstroke." He paused to look over at MacMurphy, who blushed as his buddies slapped him on the back. "And passing out, like last year."

One of the uniforms called out, "Falling down on the job!" Laughter rippled through the crowd.

Near the Cafe counter, another uniform arrived carrying a box-shaped step stool, set it down on the floor beside Maura, and offered his hand.

Jane watched as Maura gracefully stepped up onto the stool. _How does she do that in such high heels and such a tight skirt? _When Dr. Maura Isles smiled at her now-hushed audience, Jane couldn't help grinning. _And that right there is how you get a roomful of unhappy people to listen to boring announcements._

Maura surveyed the crowd, smiling and confidently making eye contact. "If you remember nothing else of what I say, please remember this." She paused. "Avoid alcohol."

A dozen men groaned loudly.

Her melodious laughter carried over the crowded room. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of such bad news, but it's only for a few days."

Jane glanced around the Cafe as Maura spoke in reassuring tones, reminding everyone to drink plenty of water and consume mainly cold beverages and cold foods. Water and ice would be available in the refrigerators throughout the building.

_Stay hydrated. Stay cool. I know I'd be much cooler hanging out down in Maura's office._

As Maura talked, Jane glanced at her mother. Angela was nodding and smiling at Korsak. With one hand on Angela's shoulder, Korsak whispered something to her and chuckled.

_It's bad enough that my mother is such a flirt in public._ Jane winced. _But since when is Korsak stuck to Ma like glue?_

In her peripheral vision, she noticed Maura move. Her attention immediately returned to the doctor, still perched up on the step stool, when Maura bent over to pick up something off the counter. _Whoa, Maura. Bending over, in your tight skirt, really shows off your, uh, figure. _She bit her lip. _And now all of Boston PD is staring. At your ass._

Maura held up a plastic sandwich bag containing a white roll of cloth. "Cold cloths will also be available in the refrigerators. I recommend pressing the cloth around your neck as the quickest way to cool off."

Jane pushed her long black hair aside and rubbed her own neck. _I should have worn my hair up in a ponytail. I already need a cold cloth. Is the air conditioning even on in the Cafe? Why is it so hot in here?_

"Caffeine is a stimulant." Maura looked right at her. "Caffeine will elevate your heart rate, making you feel much warmer. I recommend reducing caffeine intake as much as possible, or switching to iced teas. Of course, the best option is to avoid caffeine until the heatwave is over."

Jane closed her eyes and gripped her coffee cup tightly. _Reduce, maybe. But give up my coffee? I'd do pretty much anything for you, Maura, but I'm keeping my coffee. For my health, and everyone else's safety. _

"The lower floors of the building are cooler, of course," Maura said. "Anyone needing a cool-air break can come downstairs to the Medical Examiner's area."

Jane blinked her eyes open. _What?_

"We'll set up chairs in the hallways and in one of the labs, as a temporary measure, where you can take your breaks."

_No, not on our turf._ Jane groaned inwardly. _We don't want people hanging around downstairs and bothering us. Ugh. If I can't be busy, I'd rather be unconscious. Maybe this heat wave will knock me out, after all._

When the tone in Maura's voice changed, Jane realized she was concluding her remarks. Quickly Jane made her way through the crowd to the counter, ready to give Maura a hand down off the step stool.

As the other people began to leave, Maura confided, "I think that went well, don't you?"

Jane nodded. "All eyes were on you. Definitely." She took Maura by the elbow and steered her past the vending machines toward the alcove and the extra tables. "Except, apparently, for Korsak and my mother. Look!"

At the other end of the Cafe, Korsak and Angela stood face to face, smiling and chatting. With one arm, Korsak gave her a side-hug before he exited the room.

Maura arched one eyebrow. "That's a new development." The two women sat down at a small table.

"Yeah," Jane said through clenched teeth. "Today he can't keep his hands to himself."

Now that the crowd had left the Cafe, Angela spotted them and approached, still smiling. She raised her tumbler of orange-colored tea and took a sip with the straw.

_I can't imagine Ma keeping quiet about her thing with Korsak. Might as well get this over with. _"So, Ma," Jane said pointedly, "what's new?"

Angela surprised her by pointing toward the vending machines and food package racks. "Did you see the new display of Chinese teas?" The framework of wire shelves held numerous small boxes in various colors. "I've added this line of Chinese herbal teas to my natural health products for sale. Besides being healthy, the tea flavors are delicious. My favorite is the one called 'Hot & Spicy.'"

Jane looked in dismay at Maura, who had raised her eyebrows in an attempt to respond positively.

Angela giggled as she retrieved a red tin box. "According to this," she read from the box, "'our Hot & Spicy Tea will increase romantic attraction and spice up your love life.'" She handed the red tin to Maura. "And let me tell you, it's already working." Angela beamed at them.

"Romantic attraction?" Jane winced. "Romance? From tea?" she whispered urgently. "Ma, you've got to tone it down. Please. You're in a public place."

Her mother waved a hand at her dismissively. "Ah, you should try some tea. We have flavors for calming anxiety and reducing stress. Might as well have Jane's name on the box."

Angela took another sip of orange-colored tea from her tumbler. "This is my third cup this morning. The spicy part of the name is accurate, at least. I love this flavor. And I've suggested the 'Hot & Spicy Tea' to every customer, because who couldn't use a little more romance in their lives?"

Jane sighed in frustration. _Why? Why can't there be any murders for me to investigate? Boston is a big city. Surely we haven't locked up all of the criminals._

"Besides, these new teas are selling so well, I've already placed an order for more. Susie Chang liked the 'Hot & Spicy' Tea so much, she came back and bought 2 other flavors. What about you, Maura?" she asked. "You love Chinese teas."

"Oh, no, thank you." Maura smiled. "I came prepared today. I have large tumblers and thermoses of tea waiting for me downstairs in the lab refrigerators. Very refreshing."

"Come on, Ma. You know how Maura prefers the panda-poop tea."

"All right." Angela noticed a customer heading toward the cash register. "I'll see you girls later."

Before they could leave their table, Cavanaugh re-entered the Cafe and walked over to them.

"Thank you, Dr. Isles, for the health and safety instructions," Cavanaugh said. "I know it's not really your job to monitor people while they're still alive."

"I'm happy to help," Maura said, "if it means preventing some of the officers from overheating this year."

Jane was distracted by the sound of her mother giggling. She looked over at the cash register where Angela chatted happily with an officer.

"Your mother looks great today," Cavanaugh said to Jane. "Did she change her hair or something?"

_Oh, no. Not Cavanaugh, too. I don't want to see any more of my mother's flirting._

Abruptly, Jane stood up from the table. "We have to go." She motioned to a puzzled Maura. "Check on some lab results."

"What lab results?" Maura asked.

"Cold case." Jane took hold of Maura's arm and pulled her out of her seat. "Here we go. Back to work."

"Yes, well, let me know, Lieutenant," Maura said, "if there's any way I can help the department."

Cavanaugh gave them a parting nod.

Jane steered Maura out of the Cafe and into the lobby.

Maura turned to walk toward the elevators when Jane caught her by the hand.

"Come here." Jane turned them around to peek through windows, back into the Cafe.

"You were lying about the cold case, weren't you?"

"Look at that." Jane jabbed her finger at the window. "First Korsak, and now Cavanaugh."

Cavanaugh stood at the cash register talking with Angela, who laughed loudly and smiled back at him.

"You don't think it's that 'Hot Romance Tea,' do you?" Jane whispered. She was disappointed to see that Maura's reaction was an amused one.

Maura chuckled. "'Hot and Spicy Tea' is a just a flavor. More likely, it's a placebo effect." She squeezed Jane's hand. "The idea of drinking a tea that can increase romantic attraction makes your mother feel more confident in her interactions. Anyway, your mother is a beautiful woman with the entirely natural ability to charm others." She tilted her head slightly, and her smile reached her eyes. "In some ways, you are your mother's daughter."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am not charming." Jane let go of her hand. "I'm a perpetually cranky detective stuck in a city with no crime. And it's way too hot on this floor." She placed her hand at Maura's lower back. "Come on. I want to go downstairs and chill out with your lab assistants."

"But my staff is busy working," Maura said tentatively. "And they're rather intimidated by your 'tough cop' demeanor. I haven't observed their willingness to converse with you."

Jane made a show of sighing in relief. "Perfect."

They stepped into the elevator and watched the door close.

"What's your mother's maiden name?" Maura asked.

Jane thought a moment. "Marzorati." She spelled out the name.

"Oh! That's most likely a cognate of 'Maserati,'" Maura said. "The surnames probably share a common etymological origin."

"Maserati," Jane asked, "like the Italian luxury car? Ha. Pretty sure we're not related to them. My family obviously has nothing in common with fabulous sports cars."

"Hmmm," Maura hummed happily. "I wouldn't be so sure."

_What does my mother's maiden name have to do with anything?_ Jane scowled in confusion. _Must be the heatwave. Everyone is acting strangely. Even Maura._

"What are you grumbling about?" Maura asked.

"The heatwave," Jane said. "Don't you think it's affecting everyone, including you?"

Maura hesitated. "I'm certainly feeling rather warm."

The elevator door opened and Maura stepped out first. "I'll meet you in the lab in just a moment," she called over her shoulder.

.

* * *

.

From her desk, Maura retrieved a small notebook and found the next new page. Mentally she reviewed her morning's observations, before jotting down her notes in Latin.

_- stood shoulder to shoulder_

_- studied my appearance_

_- nudged my shoulder_

_- helped me down from step stool_

_- held me by my arm - twice_

_- held my hand_

_- hand at my back_

She paused a moment and chuckled.

_- Marzorati side of the family? Maserati?_

She returned the notebook to the desk drawer. Before she left her office, she glanced at her wristwatch. _Just after 9 am, and already it's a very interesting day._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Since I don't have cable TV or a reliable way to watch online, I have not seen the actual episode 5x11. (I see the gifs on Tumblr.)

- And I planned out my story's plot ahead of time, before writing these chapters, so it may not correspond to the show's storylines at all.

**- **For the purpose of this fanfic, Jack the Season 5 Boyfriend does not exist. (Because I haven't seen any S5 episodes yet, I forgot he existed.)

* * *

**"(Love Is Like a) Heatwave"** - Martha and the Vandellas (1963)

"Whenever he calls my name

Soft, low, sweet, and plain

Right then, right there, I feel that burning flame

Has high blood pressure got a hold on me

Or is this the way love's supposed to be?

It's like a heat wave

Burning in my heart"

.

* * *

.

As she entered the main laboratory, Maura felt the cooler air on her bare arms. Before she could glance around the entire lab, she heard Jane's loud whisper: "Pssst!"

The wild-eyed detective stood in the corner by the window and urgently motioned for her to come over.

_What now? _Reluctantly Maura walked over to join her.

"Look!" Jane jabbed her finger at the window into the adjacent lab. "Now it's my brother."

In the next lab, Frankie stood with Senior Criminalist Susie Chang. _Standing in close enough proximity to share each other's personal space, _Maura noted. Both of the figures under observation smiled as they talked. _Their body language, facial expressions, and head movements are remarkably in sync. _

Susie took a sip from her own plastic tumbler filled with the orange-colored tea. _Perhaps Susie is also experiencing the placebo effect of the spicy tea._

"You knew that Frankie and Susie had become friendlier in recent weeks," Maura said. "What is the big whoop?"

"Friendlier," Jane grumbled. "Yeah, that's it."

Frankie already stood within inches of Susie when he ducked his head and gave her a brief kiss. They smiled again before he exited the lab through the far door.

"That was a pretty big whoop!" Jane whispered. "Did you see him kiss her? I did not want to see that."

"They were being discreet," she answered. "You, on the other hand, are the one spying on your own family. If you don't want to see them, then stop staring."

"How can I? When the Rizzolis are everywhere, flirting like crazy with everyone in this building?" Jane raked her eyes over Maura and nodded. "Want me to punch Frankie, before he tries to kiss you again?"

She tried not to laugh. _More territorial behavior from my tough cop. I must remember to make a note of this._ "That won't be necessary, thank you. Frankie is quite busy paying attention to Susie. The two of them have obviously established some degree of relationship, beyond that of co-workers." She turned on her heel. "Come away from that window."

Jane followed her to a lab worktable. "Don't you want to warn Susie about what she's getting into? You know better than anyone about the crazy Rizzolis."

_She'd be getting a wonderful family_. _I think of your family as my family. My Rizzolis. You, your mother, and your brothers. But perhaps you would be more accurately designated by your mother's maiden name, as Marzoratis. Similar to Maserati. A strikingly beautiful Italian work of art. Sleek form, with tantalizing lines ..._

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

_Oh. _Maura felt her heart rate speed up. _Redirect._ "You're not that crazy."

Jane nodded appreciatively. "Good one." She linked arms with Maura and walked them toward the door.

"Susie is an intelligent woman," Maura said thoughtfully, "who can make her own life-choices. And your brother is a bright and good-hearted man. All of their behavior together indicates mutual attraction."

Jane stopped them at the doorway, let go of her arm, and gazed intently at her.

Too timid to ask the reason, Maura returned her gaze. _The same way your persistent behavior would seem to indicate an even greater degree of physical attraction. An attraction that is mutual, and reciprocated, and often confusing. _"I think it would be an excellent match. For Frankie and Susie." Their quiet moment was gone.

Jane frowned at her in disapproval. "Who knew the Forensics Lab was such a hotbed of romance? No, wait. The 'Laboratory of Love.'" She winced at her own joke. "Eww, that was gross. See what happens when I don't have enough work to do?"

_Maybe you wouldn't be so restless and agitated if you didn't drink so much coffee, either._

After fidgeting with her hands, Jane finally settled on hooking her thumbs in her belt. "Time to get to work, as a Homicide Detective. I'm going upstairs to the Homicide Department, to find a homicide case. Even if it kills me."

"Are you implying, Detective, that a restless Rizzoli may quickly devolve into a crazy Rizzoli?"

"I'll keep you posted, Dr. Isles." Jane smirked as she turned on her heel to leave.

Maura returned to her office and the neatly organized stacks of incoming reports. But first, she retrieved her notebook of observations and add a few lines.

_- linked arms_

_- gazed at me - twice_

_- protective and territorial behavior_

Picturing Jane's intense gaze, as they stood together in the doorway, made her feel very warm.

_Persistent behavior patterns, which for weeks I have carefully documented as evidence._ She didn't write that down before putting her notebook away. _Evidence against the disbelief that you could ever really be in love with me._

Maura sighed and turned her attention to the first file to be reviewed.

.

* * *

_._

_What if I really can't grasp the intricacies of interpersonal dynamics in human behavior? Jane's behavior. My behavior. _

Unable to concentrate on her paperwork, Maura had turned to her bookshelf and retrieved her copy of "Social Intelligence: The New Science of Human Relationships." In conjunction with her personal project recording observational notes about a certain Homicide Detective, she'd been reading extensively on the topics of relationships and the behavioral sciences.

Still, she felt frustrated about her inability even to decipher, let alone comprehend, Jane and her moods. Jane and her Rizzoli family. Jane and her Italian cultural background. _How much is Jane's cultural background an issue in her interactions with me? Or with her Marzorati family? Maserati? _

Maura felt the heat rising in her cheeks._ I should read this book at home. _She stored it away in her bag. _Personal issues should be dealt with on my own time, and not in the office._ She stood up and busied herself re-sorting and rearranging the stacks of work-related files.

Feelings of insecurity and uncertainty about her relationship with Jane only added to her frustration. _Frustrated and confused_ _about what to do next. _Frustrated by Jane and her brown eyes and her unruly yet tantalizing mane of dark curly hair.

.

* * *

.

A short time later, Susie Chang stood at Maura's open office door and cleared her throat politely.

"Yes, come in." Maura tried to present a pleasant yet neutral smile. _We saw you. I'm sorry we spied on you. But I'm happy for you, and for Frankie. _

Susie carried a small armload of files, and in the other hand, her plastic tumbler filled with the orange-colored tea. "Still no incoming homicide victims?" She set the cup on the outer corner of Maura's desk and handed the files to her.

Maura took the files and began sorting them by their labels. "Not yet. Boston's crime rate may be reduced to practically nothing, at least for a few days."

Susie nodded brightly. "The Forensics Lab is completely caught up, too. All the previous results have been filed with the appropriate departments, and we have no tests pending."

"Very good."

"So since we're all caught up," Susie said rapidly, "and we're not expecting any more work, at least not today, I was hoping that you would give me permission to take the rest of the day off. Even though my request is rather last minute."

_Take the day off? _She blinked. _Of course. To spend time with Frankie. Who also will be asking for the day off. Don't smile too much, just respond positively._ "Yes, now that you mention it, it does seem like an opportune situation to take time off."

Susie beamed at her. "Thank you! That's perfect. Have a good evening." She turned, hurried toward the door, and abruptly stopped. "Forgot my spicy tea." She smiled apologetically as she grabbed the cup before hurrying out of the office.

_I hope you and Frankie have an enjoyable evening together, preferably somewhere cool._ Maura picked up her phone to check the weather forecast. _97 degrees already. _

She glanced through the window into the main lab at the already minimum level of staff. _With practically no work, and with people taking time off, it almost seems like a holiday weekend._ Even Tommy and Lydia, along with TJ and Jo Friday, had fled Boston for a few days to escape the heat.

_And love is in the air, as the saying goes._ Maura paused. _Although that seems a little odd, and the statement is scientifically inaccurate. I'm not sure why significantly increased weather temperatures might correlate to increased amorous feelings and affectionate behavior in humans. Particularly humans who work for the City of Boston. _She frowned. _Although officially, I work for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts._

_Have my own feelings of affection increased in conjunction with the weather temperature?_ For a fleeting moment, she pictured the aesthetically pleasing line of Jane's jaw.

Maura glanced around self-consciously at her empty office, and then checked her wristwatch. _It's not even time for lunch yet. This is going to be a very long day. I wish I had an autopsy to perform. _She stared with displeasure at the file folders. _Several autopsies. We haven't had a double murder in 3 months._

Her phone rang and she looked the caller ID. _Lieutenant Cavanaugh._

_._

* * *

.

Upstairs in the Lieutenant's office, Cavanaugh looked on as Maura removed the sphygmomanometer's cuff from MacMurphy's arm. "Yes, your blood pressure is elevated," she said. "Too high to dismiss without doing something about it." She wrapped up the device and put it into her bag. "The blood pressure medication you're taking, do you have it with you?"

MacMurphy nodded. "I take it in the morning, with breakfast, which I usually eat on the way to work, or at my desk."

Cavanaugh had another uniform fetch the bottles from MacMurphy's desk. Maura asked a few more medical history questions as MacMurphy drank icewater.

"So it's the heatwave, right?" MacMurphy asked.

Maura surveyed his tall yet morbidly overweight physique. "No," she said slowly, "because your high blood pressure is a pre-existing condition, it's most likely due to poor nutrition and a sedentary lifestyle, compounded by exertion."

The uniform returned. Maura thanked him and studied the labels on the medication bottles. "You're already taking Metoprolol, 25 mg once a day, and Losartan, 50 mg once a day." _Insufficiently controlled blood pressure. _She nodded and opened a bottle. "OK, for now, I want you to take another Metoprolol to help bring down your blood pressure. Tomorrow, you'll take your morning pills as usual, and then I want you take another half of a Metoprolol pill in the evening, with your dinner. But most importantly, call your regular physician and schedule a checkup within the next day or so."

She addressed Cavanaugh. "If Officer MacMurphy remains at work today, he should stick to paperwork and other low-exertion tasks. Otherwise, I'll be back in an hour to check his blood pressure again."

"Thank you, Dr. Isles," he said, as she left the office.

Out in the Homicide Department, Jane motioned her over to the desk. "Will the patient live, Doctor?"

"Yes, but strenuous exertion by an unhealthy person has natural and entirely predictable consequences on the human body." Maura watched as Jane raised her coffee cup for another drink. "As does caffeine, which I explained during my review of the Heat Advisory safety guidelines."

"I'm good," Jane said, "because I'm much younger and healthier than MacMurphy. Are you sending Mac home?"

"That's still a possibility."

Jane pointed at Korsak's empty desk. "Quite a few people could take off work, since there's nothing to do around here."

"Sergeant Korsak left too? In addition to Frankie?"

"How did you know Frankie left?" Jane frowned in thought.

Maura quickly glanced over her shoulder, leaned forward, and whispered. "Susie took the day off."

Immediately, Jane's face contorted in disgust. "They took the day off together."

"I don't understand why you're not happy for them," Maura said. "Or at least happy that they've taken their flirting outside of the workplace, where you can't see them."

"I don't want to think about them flirting, or doing whatever they're doing, outside of the workplace, or anyplace at all. They're co-workers," Jane said emphatically. "They should just be working, and that's all. Same goes for Korsak."

"He left, too?"

Jane shook her head. "Korsak's coming back. He left to run an errand." She scowled. "He's buying flowers, for my mother."

She couldn't suppress a smile. "That's sweet."

"No, it's not," Jane snapped. "This heatwave is making everyone crazy. Except the criminals, who apparently have ceased to exist."

Maura was puzzled. _Is it really the heatwave making you even crankier than usual, and increasingly hostile? _She decided to try a little humor. "You can stop being so pessimistic. Boston's crime rate will be back to normal soon, and you'll be overloaded with work." She was disappointed by the response.

Jane rolled her eyes. "I thought the heatwave was the dangerous factor for everyone's health."

"MacMurphy's problem is his pre-existing condition of poorly-controlled high blood pressure." Maura was unable to hide her irritation any longer. "Earlier you referred to your own pre-existing condition of 'perpetual crankiness,' Detective. And, as I explained earlier, if you'd stop drinking coffee, you'd stop being so cranky."

"Thank you, Dr. Isles, but I already got that memo, this morning." Jane glared at Korsak's empty desk. "Maybe if Ma and Korsak and all the other flirty people would get back to work, I wouldn't need so much coffee to tolerate their annoyingly chipper behavior."

Confused by the angry response, Maura pictured Angela's exuberant smiles, and the sweet moment shared between Frankie and Susie. _But they're happy. _

Jane's expression bordered on fury.

She was surprised to feel her own anger rising in an indignant response on behalf of the others. But before suggesting Jane needed to apply one of the cold cloths to her own hot-headed self, she decided on a tactical retreat from this particular conflict and back into her own cooler atmosphere downstairs.

"In your case," Maura said flatly, "excessive coffee consumption is not a new factor. Nor is your rude impatience with the people around you." Abruptly she stood up and hurried out into the hallway.

.

* * *

.

Greatly disturbed by the negative interaction, Maura headed quickly toward the elevator and considered the possibility that she might start to cry before she made it all the way downstairs into her office.

As she reached the lobby, she was momentarily consoled by the cheerful sound of Angela's voice calling her name. Angela beamed at her, and she instinctively returned the smile. _At least someone is having a good day._

"You'll never guess what happened," Angela said, with wide-eyed amazement. "Sergeant Korsak invited me over for dinner tonight! Yeah, Vince and I are gonna cook together." She shrugged happily. "I love to cook, of course, but somehow, a dinner invitation seems like much more fun."

"That does sound like fun." _Dinner, and flowers from someone who can't stop smiling at you, sounds wonderful. _She hesitated. _Say something encouraging, or at least pleasant._ "I remember that Sergeant Korsak is a gardener. And he enjoys cooking, too?"

"Oh, yeah." Angela laughed. "But look at me, getting carried away. You know how long I could go on talking." She took Maura's hand and squeezed it briefly. "You want to get back to work. We'll talk later."

Maura bit her lip as she felt the tears rise in her eyes.

Angela's expression grew concerned. "What? What's wrong?" When Maura began her controlled breathing exercises, she took the younger woman by the hand and led her into the Division One Cafe.

Angela grabbed a napkin from the table dispenser and handed it to Maura, who dabbed gently at her eyes.

"I don't understand. I don't understand anything," Maura managed to say between breaths. "Why?"

Angela gently took Maura's hand again. "Why what?"

"Why is Jane is so cranky lately, and today especially?"

"Oh, honey." Angela gave her a saddened smile. "You've been wearing those rose-colored glasses for a while now. You're so sweet-natured, and you want to see the best in everyone."

_The phrase rose-colored glasses refers to a distorted perception. _She considered the detailed observations in her notebook. _How could my perception be distorted?_

"My Jane can be a wonderful person." Angela nodded matter-of-factly. "And also, very often, a cranky and moody person with a bad temper. Did she say something hurtful to you? She's much too sarcastic." She sighed in frustration. "I've told her she needs to be nicer to you. She shouldn't talk to you the way she talks to the cops."

Still struggling not to cry, Maura only listened.

"None of us can understand why other people do what they do, at least, not always." Angela frowned in thought. "And how could we, when we don't completely understand ourselves?"

She dabbed the napkin again at her teary eyes.

Angela shook her head. "And love is sometimes the most confusing, aggravating part of any relationship. Jane, for example," she said carefully, "has a tremendous capacity for love."

_But could she ever be in love with me?_ She shut her eyes, afraid she would burst into tears.

"And, as you've witnessed, Jane can also seem like the loudest, most aggravating person ever." She squeezed Maura's hand again. "But since she had loud-mouthed, volatile, and full-blooded Italian parents, that's not so surprising."

Maura blinked. "Marzorati?"

Angela giggled in surprise. "Oh, honey, your pronunciations are so beautiful. I wish you'd speak Italian all the time."

The overwhelming sensations had subsided, and Maura felt relaxed enough to speak now. "You don't really think that one of those herbal Chinese teas could make Jane into a calmer person, do you?"

The older woman laughed as she shook her head. "Oh, no. No tea is strong enough for that. And no tea can cure someone's anxiety, or make someone fall in love." As she studied Maura's face another moment, she grew quiet.

Self-consciously, Maura withdrew her hand, and put her hands in her lap.

"I could see Jane reaching a point in her life," Angela said gently, "under different circumstances, and with more stable relationships, where she'd feel relatively calm and even happy most of the time."

Maura couldn't picture what those circumstances might look like, for Jane or for herself. Her eyes felt teary again.

"But any kind of relationship takes two people, where both of them ..." Angela paused. "Tell you what. I can give you my opinion, but an intelligent woman like you is gonna make up her own mind."

"What do you mean?" Maura asked.

"You're having some trouble dealing with Jane." Angela shrugged. "I can tell you a few things about dealing with Jane. For instance, she's really pushy." She paused. "So you, you can push back."

_Push back?_ "That was not the sort of advice I expected to hear," Maura said slowly.

"What? A little pushing can't hurt Jane. No matter how much I protested, Frankie and Tommy gave their sister plenty of rough-and-tumble years. And now she's a cop. I doubt the cops think twice about how they talk to each other. Verbal push-back from you isn't gonna hurt her. Who knows? Maybe Jane needs a good shove in the right direction."

Maura considered her words for moment. "Boston PD is a difficult work environment. And investigating homicide cases requires a great deal of mental strength and courage."

"Hmm," Angela said. "Takes a lot of mental strength to graduate from medical school at the top of your class. And to work your way up to Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

She sat up straighter. "Yes, it does. It did." She felt her confidence returning, and some of her confused emotions were calming down.

"I understand that med school can be quite competitive," Angela said. "Fencing, too. You know how to handle yourself in challenging environments. Jane says, when you give your expert testimony in court, you always knock it out of the ballpark."

_True. And most of what Angela said makes sense. But now what do I do?_

Several uniformed officers entered the Cafe and approached the counter.

"Customers," Angela said. "I gotta go." With one arm, she gave Maura a quick hug. "Try not to worry for too long. You'll figure out what to do."

_Can I figure out my relationship with Jane?_ Maura took a deep breath. _Can I even figure out my own heart? _She stood up to leave the Cafe and make her way downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Thank you to everyone who is following this fanfic! I hope you enjoy the story.

- Thank you to the people who left comments. I really appreciate hearing from you.

- I updated the story summary to clarify: the angst part is temporary.

And now, it's here: **temporary angst ...**

**.**

* * *

**"(Love Is Like a) Heatwave"** - Martha and the Vandellas (1963)

"I can't explain it, don't understand it

I ain't never felt like this before

Now that funny feeling has me amazed

Don't know what to do, my head's in a haze

It's like a heat wave

Burning in my heart"

* * *

.

After cleaning all the microscopes, and checking the X-ray fluorescence spectrometer, Maura felt much better. Next, she retrieved some old autopsy results which she planned to incorporate into her article on drowning deaths for the "Journal of Forensic Sciences."

Her office door was open when Sergeant Korsak arrived carrying a large vase filled with flowers. "I need your help."

Maura stood up quickly and surveyed the yellow roses, white Calla lilies, and Italian ruscus. "Why? Angela will love such a beautiful arrangement."

"Ah, you heard about my errand." Korsak's face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. "But what I didn't plan for is how to keep the flowers from wilting in this heat. We're starting to cook upstairs in Homicide, and it's not even noon." He took another deep breath. "And my dinner with Angela isn't until tonight. Guess I got a little ahead of myself."

Maura studied his breathing. _Increased heart rate. _Despite wearing a short-sleeved blue polo shirt, his appearance was distressingly sweaty. _His blood pressure is probably high, too. _

"You can start by setting the vase on the desk for now," she said. "Have a seat and I'll get you some ice water. I read that the temperature outside has already reached 97 degrees."

"Yeah," he said, "and probably going to 100."

_Maybe if he and Angela plan to spend more time together, they can start by going for 30-minute walks at least 3 times a week. I could probably enlist Frankie, too, to take him for walks on their lunch hour._

She returned from the next room carrying a tall tumbler and a plastic sandwich bag. "Ice water and a cold cloth."

"Thanks, Doc." Korsak immediately gulped down some water.

"Working down here in the temperature-controlled areas is advantageous on days like this." From one of her office storage cabinets, she retrieved the sphygmomanometer. "I'd offer to store the flowers in one of our larger refrigerators, but since it's only for part of today, I think my office is cool enough."

_If we collaborated on another cold case, I could take Korsak for a walk on his lunch hour as we discussed my notes._

She sat down next to him on the couch and proceeded to fasten the blood pressure cuff tightly around his upper arm. "Speaking of colder temperatures reminds me: I look forward to working with you on another cold case someday. I enjoy the mental challenge of those difficult cases."

Korsak watched for her response about his blood pressure.

"Your numbers are a little on the high side," she said as she removed the cuff, "but you already know that the extreme temperatures combined with exertion are the main concern. As you cool off, your heart rate and blood pressure should return to normal."

He grinned as he wrapped the cold cloth around the back of his neck. "You don't mind dealing with a patient who can talk?"

"On the contrary," she said, "I'm happy to help. And I'm curious, about the lovely flowers."

"Ah, well." He blushed slightly. "I thought it would be nice to have Angela over dinner. Nothing fancy, though. I've got a grill and some nice steaks, but otherwise, she's taking over my kitchen."

Maura smiled. "That sounds like a fine dinner." She ventured a more personal question. "And this is a new development, for the two of you?"

"Angela and I have been friends a long time." He shrugged. "But this year, she seems different, somehow. I know I feel different. About her, I mean. And the more we talk, and the more time we spend together, the longer I want that time to last."

The sweetness of Korsak's sentiment caused a small pang in her chest. Self-conscious that she might start to cry, Maura busied herself putting away the sphygmomanometer. "With flowers and dinner and good company, it sounds like you'll have an enjoyable evening."

Korsak collected his cold supplies and stood up to leave. "Yeah, if we can just keep cool. Is it all right if I send Angela down later to pick up the flowers?"

"Of course."

"Thanks again, Doc."

Maura sat down in her office chair and admired the fresh cut flowers on her desk. _Why would Korsak's remarks cause a tiny, localized pain in my chest? He had happy news, and I am happy for him. _She glanced at the window into the main lab. _I'm happy for Frankie and Susie, too, who would be quite well-matched. All the Rizzolis deserve caring, stable, and supportive partners. _

Not only did her shifting emotions disturb her, she realized also that she'd become physically agitated. She checked her phone, but found no messages.

_Perhaps now would be a good time to cross-check the inventory in the Bone Room. _

.

* * *

.

A half-hour later, Maura stared down at her phone as she walked back into her office. _Maybe I should check in with the Lieutenant and ..._

Jane's unexpected presence, standing in front of her desk, startled her. "Oh." But Jane's furious expression confused her even more.

With her fists planted on her hips, Jane shouted, "Did Frankie bring you those flowers? Ugh. I'm gonna punch him so hard."

The sudden and unwelcome shock made Maura flinch. "Are you trying to scare me to death?" Her pulse pounded in her ears. "What the hell are you yelling about?"

Jane, in turn, looked surprised, but lowered her voice only a little. "They're from Frankie, aren't they?" She jabbed her finger toward the flowers.

Anger and confusion swirled in her head. "Jane Rizzoli!" she snapped. "Is the heatwave affecting your neurotransmitter signals? Did your synaptic transmissions cease to function?"

Jane's expression softened to milder annoyance and increasing surprise.

"Korsak." Maura pointed at the ceiling, and then at the vase. "Korsak's flowers for your mother." Her own voice was quite loud. "The flowers which are waiting here, in the cooler temperatures of my office, to be picked up later."

Jane opened her mouth as if to speak.

"No! For once, you had better listen!" She pointed a trembling finger at Jane. "Your anger is completely inappropriate, and upsetting, and ..." Maura drew a deep breath. "And stop venting your anger at me. Get out of my office!" She pointed toward the door. "Get out!"

For once, Jane Rizzoli remained silent, and stood very still.

.

* * *

.

For once, Jane's open mouth made no sound. But her brain wouldn't stop shouting at her.

_Oh, no. No, no, no. I should not have said that. _Dazed, she watched Maura's mouth moving. _Maura's beautiful face always says wonderful and intelligent things. Why do I even open my mouth, ever? _

As soon as she heard Korsak's name, a terrible sinking feeling threatened to drag her heart down through the floor.

_I'm the idiot who ruined Maura's wonderfulness because stupid flowers tick me off. _She glared at the flower arrangement. _Why did Korsak have to go and buy my mother flowers? _

She watched Maura's hair as the long wavy ends got tossed around on the shoulders of her hot pink sleeveless blouse. _Why does Maura even allow people to come downstairs? We don't want them bothering us down here. Why can't people leave us alone? _

Maura glared at her fiercely.

_Poor Maura. I made her really angry, and anger is bad, because I want Maura to smile at me. Smiling her radiant smile, only at me. But instead I'm the idiot who made her furious and she's glaring at me and what if I never see the sunlight ever again? _

Maura was pointing at her, and pointing at the door.

The sinking feeling in Jane's torso swung suddenly into a wave of panic.

_Furious? I don't want Maura to be furious with me. Although right now, she's gorgeous, too. Breathtakingly, gorgeously angry, and how is that even possible? She looks stunning all the time, anyway, but now she's more stunning and the room is spinning._

Keeping her distance, Maura walked up one side of the room, leaving a clear path back toward the open office doorway. "Jane, I meant what I said. Get out!"

Her head in a daze, Jane took a few steps away from Maura. She jerked her thumb toward the door to signal she was leaving. _I'm sorry, and I should say I'm sorry, but I think I already died of stupidity. _"Sorry."

Unsteadily, she made her way out and down to the end of the hallway. Near the elevator, she saw that a small refrigerator had been added temporarily. _My head is still spinning. I hope I don't pass out. That would tick Maura off, crashing here after she ordered me to get out. _She hit the elevator "up" button and retrieved two cold-cloth packages from the fridge.

_Wonderful, amazing Maura who is more beautiful than any stupid flower arrangement, ever. _Finally the elevator door opened. _I should probably buy her some flowers._

.

* * *

.

Jane entered the Division One Cafe, still wearing one of the cold white cloths around her neck. Wearily she sat down at the long countertop where her mother was adding items into the dessert case.

"Jane? Who are you talking to?" Angela asked.

"What?"

"You're grumbling."

_No. Not gonna mention the disaster I caused downstairs. Not telling the woman who adores Maura almost as much as I do._ "My head. Coffee. I drank way too much coffee."

"Really? You don't look wound up on caffeine." Her mother watched her. "You look kinda confused. Did you get overheated? Do you feel dizzy?"

She blinked. _That's funny. Maura makes me dizzy._

"Here, I'm giving you these teas, on the house. Just try one." Angela set three small boxes on the counter in front of her.

"Are these the tea flavors with my name written on the box?" Jane read the labels. "Calm & Content. Relaxed & Refreshed." She scowled at the red box. "Hot & Spicy? Come on, Ma, seriously? What am I gonna do with Hot Romance Tea? While I'm alone, in my apartment, hoping that the air conditioner doesn't conk out."

"Start with the Calm Tea. It can't hurt." Her mother continued to study her face. "And why would you worry about your air conditioning? You could always stay at Maura's."

_No._ She groaned inwardly. _Maura ordered me to get out. But how long will I have to stay away? What if she stays mad?_

Jane tried to sound bored. "So you're giving away free samples now?"

"No, these teas sell themselves. Especially the Hot & Spicy Tea." Angela chuckled. "One of the younger patrolmen bought some spicy tea for his wife, and let's just say, he's a very happy customer. So then he recommended it to his buddies."

She couldn't help scowling. "You're saying the Spicy Romance Tea is some kind of love potion, that makes people fall in love with you?" _Could it make Maura fall in love with me? _

_Whoa, no. _She shook her head. _Not love. That's not happening. Maura is my best friend and, of course, I love her. _She pictured Maura wearing those attractive black scrubs and working in the autopsy bay, always greeting her arrival with a smile._ I love everything about Maura. _Sadness pulled her downward again. _Well, anyway, my feelings don't matter since Maura could never be in love with me._

"The box just said, 'romantic attraction,'" Angela said. "But what's so bad about falling in love, anyway? And I know, you can't buy true love in a box or a bottle. But if an herbal ingredient somehow increases romantic attraction, as quite a few people around here seem to be experiencing, what's wrong with that?"

_What about Maura?_ "Maura's not drinking any of those crazy teas, is she?"

"No, why?" Angela eyed her suspiciously.

Now her stomach started to hurt, and she yanked the cold cloth from her neck. "You got a tea flavor for mending fences?"

Her mother frowned. "Whose fence did you break?"

She sighed in resignation. "Maura's really mad at me."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

"Yeah, go ahead and yell at me." Jane nodded sadly. "It's all my fault, because I lost my temper, and then she got so mad, she ordered me to get out of her office." She waited for her mother to start shouting.

Surprisingly, Angela's voice remained steady, but a few tears came to her eyes. "Maura is so sweet to you, and what does she get from you in return? Your bad temper and your bad attitude! Since you broke her heart, then you gotta be the one to fix this."

_What?_ "Ma?"

"I mean it. What you broke, you gotta fix."

"All right, all right. I'll talk to her." Jane's phone buzzed and she grabbed it to read the screen: _FLOATER._

_Finally! We finally got a body._ "I gotta go."

As Jane strode out of the Cafe, she tried to shift her jumbled thoughts into a more focused and investigative mindset, but one phrase blocked her path. _What was Ma talking about: 'You broke her heart'?_

.

* * *

.

Even near the Charles River, the day's soaring temperatures affected almost everyone. By now, all the uniformed officers were standing back further than usual from the stench of a dead body.

Jane and Korsak had arrived at the dock to survey the scene. The victim, pulled from the river, was a white male, 30-40 years old, who'd obviously been in the water for a few days.

Earlier in the day, Jane had been eager to work on a new case. Now she struggled to concentrate on work.

_You're a good man, Korsak. _She avoided making eye contact with her partner. _And I'm the idiot who lost her temper over your stupid flowers and made Maura furious. Not many people can make Maura Isles that angry, but apparently my bad temper is also my terrible talent. _

She cringed as she remembered Maura's furious and hurt expression. _Why would Ma say: 'You broke her heart'?_

Korsak scanned the dock and the surrounding area again, and Jane realized his reason. _Maura will be coming down to check the victim's body. _The stench made it difficult to catch her breath. _OK, remain calm. Dr. Isles is very professional. I will be professional, and focused, and give her plenty of space to work. Maybe I should go pick up icewater for the uniforms. That would give the Medical Examiner some space._

She straightened her shoulders. _OK, you're a Homicide Detective, Jane Rizzoli. Time to get your head in the investigating game._ She nodded at the corpse lying on the dock. _We're busy now, working on a homicide case. I should feel less panicky, more focused, being back to work, solving this homicide. Or accidental drowning. _

Korsak was grimacing at the corpse again. "The longer our victim cooks out here, the worse he's gonna smell. We need to get him bagged right away." His head jerked slightly as he did a double-take. "Oh, here comes Dr. Crosby. I guess it's his turn in the schedule rotation."

Jane scowled at the tall, stone-faced man walking toward them. _The New Guy? No, I don't want to work with him again. He's so slow, and he won't even talk to me in person. _She could feel her impatience rising. _Where's Maura? _

When Crosby reached them, she blurted out, "Where is Dr. Isles?"

Crosby's expression remained blank. "In the Chief Medical Examiner's office. Where else would Dr. Isles be? She sent me down here." He paused and stared at them. "I'll check the body and authorize its transport. Then I'll give you my notes."

_He even talks too slow. This is gonna take forever._ She grabbed her phone and hit the speed dial.

"Dr. Isles," Maura answered coldly.

_Aw, come on, Maura, you know it's me._ She tried to speak calmly and pleasantly. "Hello, Dr. Isles. I'm here at the crime scene, with Sergeant Korsak. We were hoping you would consult on this case of the floater, who was retrieved from the river."

As she talked on the phone, Korsak watched her quizzically.

"I sent Dr. Crosby down to the dock," Maura said. "He should arrive shortly."

With Korsak standing there, she grew self-conscious and spoke quietly. "I'm sorry, Maura, about before, but we really need your input on the case."

"As the Chief Medical Examiner, it's my prerogative to delegate work to my staff. Dr. Crosby was the M.E. on call today." She paused. "I'll do the autopsy, and you'll have the results on your desk tomorrow, Detective." Her emphasis had been on the word "tomorrow."

Quickly, Jane stepped farther away to speak more privately. "It's me, OK? You don't have to maintain 'professional distance.' I was completely out of line. And I know you're mad, so go ahead and be as mad as you need to be, and shout some more, if you need to."

"No," Maura said calmly. "I'm not speaking to you, until you give me an appropriate apology for your entirely inappropriate behavior. And even then, I'm not speaking to you until I feel ready."

Jane felt the panic rising. "Seriously?"

"Yes, I spoke as clearly and as seriously as I could. I am not speaking to you."

"But we still have to work together, don't we?"

"Listen closely," Maura said coldly. "You will receive my autopsy findings report. Tomorrow." The phone call ended.

_She hung up! _Helplessly, she stared at her phone. _Maura hung up on me! _

When she turned around to rejoin Korsak, he was already staring at her.

"She hung up," Jane blurted out.

"Dr. Isles? Why?"

_No, no, no. Change the subject._ "Nevermind. Let's just finish up here before the smell knocks us unconscious, and we fall in the river." She pointed at the victim. "Do you figure he fell into the river?"

"Maybe." Korsak shrugged. "River's always a good place to dump a body, too. Maybe's he another footsoldier from one of the Irish crime families?"

"Sure. A footsoldier. Or a dockworker who got knocked into the water and drowned." Jane wiped some perspiration from the side of her neck. _Or maybe the guy jumped, because his wife said they were finished, and she kicked him out, and when she was shouting at me to get out of her office, I panicked and I couldn't figure out how to fix it, and now she doesn't want talk to me ever again. _She rubbed her forehead. _What am I gonna do?_

"Rizzoli!"

"What? I'm standing right here!" She glanced around self-consciously.

"No, you were someplace else," Korsak said. "What's going on?"

She sighed in frustration. "I lost my temper at Maura, and she got really upset with me."

"How bad?"

"She says she's not speaking to me. And the look on Maura's face. She's seriously mad."

Korsak grinned as he made a small choking sound, and then he burst into hearty laughter.

"It's not funny."

Still laughing, he shook his head. "Jane Rizzoli, you've got it bad."

She caught herself before protesting out loud. _I do not have it bad for Maura. I have it badly. And if I can't fix my own grammar without Maura's help, how am I gonna fix the most important relationship in my entire life?_

She pointed over at Crosby. "You take the New Guy." She looked up and down the dock. "I'm gonna canvass for witnesses."

Turning on her heel, she ignored the sound of another laugh from Korsak.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **- Thank you for following and for your comments! I hope you enjoy the story :)

* * *

**"(Love Is Like a) Heatwave"** - Martha and the Vandellas (1963)

"I feel it burning (Don't pass up this chance)

Right here in my heart (It sounds like a true romance)

Don't you know it's like a heat wave?"

.

* * *

.

_Another negative interaction with Jane. This is going to be a difficult day, apparently. _Maura pushed her cellphone a little further away on her desk._ I told her clearly, I'm not speaking to her. I require a significant period of rest, mentally, after our negative interactions from earlier today. But I cannot expect Jane to remain silent for very long. _She considered Jane's normal state of restlessness. _I wonder how long she can wait before charging into my workspace with some case-related reason to interact._

As she sat in her office chair, Maura drank her own preferred tea flavor, brought from home. Again her eyes were drawn to the large flower arrangement on her desk, and she found herself staring wistfully at the yellow roses and white Calla lilies. _Observing Angela's behavior, my original theory was that the Placebo Effect of drinking the new tea increased her confidence and feelings of affection. _

She pictured the small kiss Frankie gave to Susie. _But after observing Susie's affectionate interactions with Frankie, the spicy tea may have an actual chemical effect after all. _She took another sip of tea through her straw. _What if the 'Hot & Spicy' Tea really does have some romantic effect on the drinker? _

Sighing in frustration, Maura considered her latest observations made in her notebook. _Maybe I should try some spicy tea, myself._

Unhappily, she reviewed her conclusions about Jane's hostile behavior and her own reactions.

_- venting anger (upstairs office) - surprised and upset_

_- furious ranting (office) - ambushed and shocked_

_- argumentative phone call - (office) uneasiness, avoidance_

She put away her notebook and closed her eyes. _Negative interactions in offices._ _Maybe I should avoid offices altogether. Maybe I should avoid Jane Rizzoli and her bad temper for the foreseeable future. _She opened one eye to peek at the phone sitting on her desk. _She won't respect my need for space and quietude, at least not for long. And then what happens?_

_Jane used to ask, "What does your gut tell you?" By which she meant my instinct. My instinct is to avoid those negative interactions with Jane. But it's only a matter of time before she shows up downstairs. Or calls me on the phone again. Or both, simultaneously._

_"Push back," Angela said. My instinct for avoidance is the opposite of pushing back. Push back in what way? I don't want to argue with Jane, and anyway, I don't think we're having a difference of opinion over which to argue. She lost her temper, and I pushed back, insisting that she stop venting her anger on me._

She studied the flowers. _The flowers made Jane angry, for some reason. But why? And why would the interactions between her mother and Korsak, and between Frankie and Susie, also upset her? _She took another sip of tea. _Flowers are a lovely gift, given to demonstrate one's positive regard for the other person. Depending on the kind of flowers, and on the occasion, they can symbolize love or even romantic attraction._

_Romantic attraction. _She sat up straighter in her chair and turned to her notes from earlier in the morning. _Feelings of attraction, which Jane often demonstrates toward me, as physical affection. But witnessing the possibly romantic interactions of other people disturbs her, for some reason. Disturbs her to the point of anger. Jane Rizzoli, what is going on inside your head?_

The intensity of Jane's gaze and the quiet moment they shared made her pulse quicken. _What if Jane's internal conflict isn't located in her head? What Jane's struggle is in her heart? _

Uncomfortable with such vague and unscientific questions, she considered her observations of Jane's behavior, carefully recorded over the past several weeks. _Based on observable evidence during a significant period of study, I could reasonably conclude that Jane has romantic feelings for me. Even strong romantic feelings. _

Her spirit sank. _But only demonstrated, never spoken._

_So then, perhaps, I have completely misinterpreted her behavior toward me. Sometimes it seems as though every thought in Jane's mind comes out of her mouth, uncensored. Jane is so outspoken in every other situation, why wouldn't she declare her feelings for me? And since she always speaks her mind, but she's never said she loves me, or that she's attracted to me, then logically, it follows that she does not think of me romantically. _

She stood up from her office chair and turned away from the flowers._ Jane is not in love with me, because she would have said so, naturally, and without the assistance of supposedly romantic tea, or any other substance._

After stashing her notebook in her bag, she stretched her arms over her head and considered changing into her favorite black scrubs. _I'd better get back to work, while it's still relatively quiet downstairs. Back to the structure and orderliness of work that always helps me feel calmer. _She glanced through the window into the adjacent labs. _Back to the physical properties I'm confident I can interpret accurately: anatomy, biology, chemistry. Back to the dead people and my quiet peaceful interactions with them._

_._

* * *

.

"It's not funny," Jane said, as she sat in the passenger seat of their Boston PD unmarked sedan. _And it's not your turn to drive, either. Partner._

Korsak sat in the driver's seat, guzzling water from the bottle and grinning.

In between drinks of water mandated by Korsak for their "cooling off" period, she tore at the paper label of her water bottle. After finishing at the crime scene, he had insisted they sit in the car with the air conditioning cranked for several minutes while they both drank at least 12 ounces of cold water.

_Somebody listened to Maura's super-safety instructions. _She adjusted the cold cloth around her neck. _And he brought a big picnic cooler stocked with stuff. Maura will probably give him a framed certificate. _

Korsak wiped his face with a cold cloth. "As hard as you're glaring at that water bottle, I'd say something's really bothering you."

_Do not ask me about Maura. I don't want to talk about the woman who won't talk to me._ "Snails move faster than Crosby. If we're suffering from heatstroke, it's Crosby's fault."

"I'm just saying, if you want to talk about it ..." As she turned her glare on him, he stopped and shrugged. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch." He surprised her by driving to one of their usual dinner stops, a sports bar near Boston PD.

_Makes sense on a blistering day like today. Avoid alcohol, no matter what time it is. But it's cool and dark inside the bar. _She pictured Maura, calmly working downstairs in her cooled-air lab. _At least I'm not eating lunch by myself at my desk._

_Maybe the TVs will be cranked up loud, too, so I can't hear Korsak talk about my mother. _She found a seat at the bar where she could watch TV, and when Korsak returned from placing their order, he presented her with another water bottle.

He returned her scowl with a big grin. "Drink up, partner. Water is all you get for the rest of your shift." Soon the server arrived with Korsak's order: 2 BLT toast sandwiches on plates, and 2 big cups of ice. Korsak poured his water over the ice, pushed Jane's ice cup even closer to her on the bar, and raised his cup in salute. "To better weather ahead."

Reluctantly, Jane gave him a little nod before pouring her water into the ice cup and taking a drink.

After eating half of his BLT, Korsak started again. "You were surprised Dr. Isles didn't come down to the river to inspect the body."

"Maura works on all our cases," she said. "Almost all."

He shook his head slightly. "Dr. Isles hasn't always done that, remember? Before your promotion to Homicide, when she started as Chief Medical Examiner, she almost never came to a crime scene."

_Funny. That doesn't sound like Maura._ Jane frowned in thought. "Why not?"

Korsak shrugged. "Wasn't part of her job, necessarily. She ran the entire show from downstairs. Detectives and the Crime Scene Unit submitted evidence to the labs. The other medical examiners and her lab staff always did plenty of work, too. Everything got processed downstairs. Then Dr. Isles sent the best notes and reports to us upstairs that we'd ever seen. Solid leads and plenty of great suggestions. All from downstairs."

"Why didn't Maura come upstairs to talk to you?" she asked.

"No need, I guess. Dr. Isles put everything, and I mean everything, into her reports."

_Queen of the Dead. I know they used to call her that. She stayed downstairs in the Underworld, with the bodies._

Then Jane remembered the story about one of Korsak's old cases. "But you went downstairs, when you were stuck on that dead-end case."

He nodded. "Nothing we collected from the crime scene looked like solid evidence. The guy had bled out from a stab wound, but his background didn't give us any leads either. A homicide investigation with minimal evidence and no leads. The other guys got interested in a Southie shootout, and wanted to shelve the stabbing case."

She watched him with amused interest. "That ticked you off, and you went downstairs."

"I asked Dr. Isles if one of the other M.E.s could show me the body again and answer some questions." He grinned. "Instead, she started quizzing me, about my case, as she got the victim's body out of cold storage herself. Then she started double-checking her own autopsy report, outloud, and answering my questions as she went."

_I can picture her, and hear her voice, animatedly discussing even the most complicated and minute details._ Jane blurted out, "Maura is amazing."

"She is," Korsak said, "and she's smart, and curious about practically everything. And from then on, no matter what questions I had - forensics, anything from the crime scene, anything scientific - she was ready to help with homicide cases. And I learned a lot from her, too."

He nudged Jane's elbow with his own. "And then you joined the department. The brand new Homicide Detective, who was eager to learn everything and anything that might help her investigate and solve cases. And who better to learn from than the helpful and informative Dr. Isles?"

The memories of her earliest cases made Jane smile sheepishly. "Poor Maura. I was always charging downstairs, and interrupting her quiet work with my yammering and my crazy random questions."

"She never seemed to mind your questions," he said. "And then the Doc started making house calls at our crime scenes, checking on the victims' bodies for us. Chief Medical Examiners don't have to do that."

"Actually," she said, "Maura enjoys getting out into the field and working at the scenes with us."

Korsak's smile grew a little too bright. "She certainly does."

Self-consciously, Jane raised her cup of icewater to take a drink and hide some of her face, in case she was blushing. _He means Maura enjoys working with me, in particular. And of course, I love working with her. I can't imagine trying to work cases without her, either. _She took another drink of icewater. _But it's not just me_. _Maura always helps out with our cases, mine and Korsak's. _

"Well, we're lucky," she said, "to have a genius Chief Medical Examiner who's willing to work so closely on our cases."

Korsak hesitated before he took another bite of his sandwich. "Yes, we are. Very lucky."

.

* * *

.

In the somber solitude of the Medical Examiner's labs, Maura felt her spirit giving way to resignation and stoicism.

For less than 30 minutes.

The sound of approaching footsteps and jovial voices caused her to look up from her microscope at the window. In the hallway were several uniforms, and at least two detectives from the Drug Unit.

Lieutenant Cavanaugh stood in the lab's open doorway and nodded in greeting. "Dr. Isles." He held up in his hand several small, wrapped packages. "Brought you some frozen yogurt pops. Better stash them in your fridge before they're all gone upstairs."

_What a pleasant surprise!_ She thanked him and hurried to put the desserts away.

Cavanaugh directed the noisy yet upbeat crowd to the hallway chairs and the lab area designated for their cool-air breaks.

Maura's quick visual scan of the personnel left her generally at ease. For their lunches, most of them had made poor nutritional choices. But they all seemed sufficiently hydrated with water bottles and cups of ice. Best of all, none of them exhibited symptoms of hypertension, overheating, or exhaustion.

"This is the first round of lunch breaks," Cavanaugh said. "And I told them to mind their manners while they're on your turf. I'll come downstairs, periodically, to keep an eye on things. But don't hesitate to call me if it gets too noisy."

She realized she was glad for the interruption of her somber mood. "Very good, Lieutenant. I'm happy we can take these precautions, and still keep all the departments up and running."

As they walked back up the hallway together, they passed the open door of her office.

"Nice flowers," Cavanaugh said. "Somebody appreciated your work on a case."

"Oh, no," she said. "The flowers aren't for me. They're just being stored down here."

He looked at her with surprise. "Ah, well, thanks again, Doctor, for allowing us to use your space during the Heat Advisory."

"You're welcome," she answered. As Cavanaugh left, she turned and entered her office, looking again at the flower arrangement.

_He assumed the flowers were for me, and was visibly surprised they weren't. And I was surprised that he was surprised. These flowers have certainly provoked a variety of responses from the people who see them. _

She studied a particularly pretty rose. _Of course, I'd like it if such beautiful flowers were for me. But my opinion of the flowers would depend mostly on the identity of the giver. _She felt her emotions begin a slight churning. _Whatever the occasion, I'd love to get flowers from Jane._

Some laughter from farther down the hallway carried into her office. Self-consciously, she closed her office door and adjusted some of the large window blinds.

She sighed in frustration. _Jane Rizzoli, who apparently, is never out of my thoughts for very long. I told her earlier to get out of my office. But she's still here, in my noisy thoughts._

_How shall I spend my own lunch hour?_ She rolled her shoulders, attempting to lessen the tension in her muscles. _Yoga class would have been helpful,_ she thought bitterly, _if the instructor hadn't restarted his unwelcome sexual advances toward me. _She retrieved her phone and checked her list of chores for the week. _My bank has stopped my membership payment to the yoga class, so actually, that's all over. But I haven't ruled out calling my lawyer about a harassment complaint. _

She checked the weather report, again. _It's far too hot to go outside for a run. Usually when I go to the gym, Jane goes with me. And to go to the gym, I'd have to go outside the building._

Keeping her phone with her, she retrieved her small seat-bench and sat down to try some meditation. _I'll just stay here, by myself, where it's quiet, and I can relax. _She began the process of controlled breathing exercises which almost always made her feel a better. _I want to relax, and refocus my thoughts for a calmer and more positive afternoon._

_I want to relax my muscles._ She breathed in. _I want to refocus my thoughts. _She breathed out. _I want flowers from Jane, who beams at me when I thank her. _She shook her head. _No, no. Focus. This morning's problem was Jane's inappropriate anger, which is now over. I hope. _She continued her steady breathing. _So I just want a proper apology for today's upsetting interactions, and then we can move on. Move on in peace, and quiet, with no more ranting. But her coffee consumption will make that difficult._

_"Push back," Angela said. _She breathed in. _I can certainly push back about Jane's coffee consumption. Again. _She breathed out. _And I can push back about not speaking to her until tomorrow, at least. I can push back about her staying out of my office and my workspace until she can regain control of her temper._

_Although her angry behavior this morning surprised me, I can now be prepared for similarly negative interactions today. Since I won't feel surprised now, I will not become as upset, either. _

"Thanks, Dr. Isles!" a man's voice called to her from the hallway outside her office.

She opened her eyes to see, through a partially opened window blind, a uniformed officer wave as he left. Instinctively, she raised her hand to wave and smile. _At least some of the officers were listening to me as I spoke this morning. Listening is in their best interests, especially when I am speaking about their own health and safety, because I'm concerned for their well-being. _

_Jane wouldn't listen to me. She even shouted at me. _She tried to banish the fleeting memory of Jane's furious expression. _But earlier this morning, Jane couldn't take her eyes off me, and repeatedly touched me in an affectionate manner._ She frowned, shut her eyes, and inhaled deeply. _Maybe Jane is a crazy Rizzoli, after all. She's certainly driving me crazy today with her confusing behavior. Which I was not going to think about. _

_And now I've completely lost my focus. _Still feeling a bit agitated, a dull ache in her stomach was also distracting her._ Strange. Nothing in my diet today would indicate a reason for any gastro-intestinal discomfort. _Frustrated, she stood up and stretched.

From her desk, she retrieved the tumbler of her own tea. _What if that spicy tea from the Cafe really does increase romantic attraction? What if I drank the tea, and as a result, Jane finally acknowledged, outloud, the feelings she has for me? _Her inability to picture such a declaration frustrated her.

_No. Focus. Focus on this afternoon, and the work at hand. Focus on the next hour. I know what behaviors to expect from Jane today. She won't give me the space I asked for. She won't stay away. She'll ignore my wishes and insist on talking to me. I think it's reasonable to expect a serious apology. But even if she does apologize, what happens after that? _

_What do I want to happen next?_

The idea of drinking the "Hot & Spicy" Tea tempted her again. She shook her head. _No, that would be unwise. Conducting such an unusual experiment during an already unsettling week? And for what reason? Mere curiosity?_

_Focus. I want. _She inhaled deeply. _I want pleasant and positive interactions with my friends and co-workers. I want better and cooler weather, which I can look forward to, whenever Boston's heatwave is finally over._

At least her schedule included a positive event to look forward to. Her mother, Constance, was flying into Boston later in the week, on her way to a modern art symposium in New York City. _My mother's visits have been quite enjoyable these past few years. And taking time off work to spend the day with her will be a refreshing change. I want more refreshing changes. _

She returned to her desk to review her schedule._ I wish I could really get away, just for a day or two, and have some space to sort out my thoughts. Or just some time for Jane to get over her current crankiness._

Her eyes were drawn once again to the flowers. _I want refreshing change. I want Jane to control her temper, and banish her crankiness. I want Jane to be her more characteristically warm, funny, charming, and caring self. _She recalled this morning's more affectionate behaviors.

_I want Jane to take me by the arm, or take me by the hand, as we talk together throughout the day. I want to spend the entire day with Jane when she's so attentive and affectionate with me. _

She realized matter-of-factly, that she had reached an obvious conclusion. _I want Jane Rizzoli._

_._

* * *

.

As she and Korsak entered Boston PD's lobby, Jane instinctively turned toward the elevator for the Medical Examiner's office.

"Rizzoli!"

_I forgot. Maura's not anxiously awaiting my arrival._ She turned around and looked unhappily at her skeptical partner. _On second thought, maybe Maura's changed her mind. She never stays annoyed with me for very long._

Korsak shook his head. "Not a good time."

_Or maybe Maura really does want a break. From me._ She sighed in frustration and followed him into the Homicide Department. Korsak prompted her to set up the "murder board" for the floater case.

_I'm usually wired on the first day, excited to start a new case. But not today. _Work seemed like a chore, and she made herself more irritable, checking her phone for messages that didn't arrive.

Later Korsak prompted her to start checking the missing persons reports. She checked her watch again. _This entire day has slowed down to a crawl. Time itself is slowing down. Is this a physics problem? Maura could explain it. The sound of Maura's voice, talking to me. But she said she's not talking to me. _

She glared at her silent phone. _This is that slowpoke Dr. Crosby's fault. Time stops with that new guy working on our case. It's the Crosby Curse._

Korsak arrived beside her, holding up a single piece of paper. "Memo says the Cafe has frozen snacks today. Want me to bring you something?"

_Aha. Here's my chance to make a break for it. Keep cool._ "No thanks." She tried to sit still until Korsak left.

_Dr. Isles instructed us to keep cool. And according to the official safety guidelines, space has been provided downstairs, in the Medical Examiner's area, for officers to take their breaks. _She stood up. _While Korsak's in the Cafe, chatting with my mother,_ _I will take this opportunity to run downstairs and chat with Maura._

She bit her lip as she walked toward the lobby. _Maura said she wasn't speaking to me. But she never stays mad for very long at all. _She shrugged. _Because she's Maura, and she's amazing. Maura Isles, who can stand beside dead bodies, and still look like beautiful radiant sunshine in her pretty black scrubs. _

_No. Why does my mind have to go there, today?_ She hesitated in the lobby and moved near a wall. _Today I've got it bad for Maura, and today Maura is mad at me, and strolling into Maura's turf uninvited is probably not a good idea. _She looked over at the downstairs elevator door. _Although it's not the worst idea I've ever had._

Jane hadn't realized she was pacing around the lobby until her partner walked up beside her.

Carefully holding a Fudgsicle in one hand, Korsak kept his voice low. "Take it from a guy who's been married before. Just because you want to talk to her, doesn't mean she wants to talk to you."

"Hey!" She glared at him. "I don't know what you mean by that," she whispered. "And anyway, I don't like your logic."

"I'm just saying, give her more time." Korsak took another bite from his Fudgsicle.

_But it's been hours. Long, boring hours without hearing Maura's voice._ "I'm sure Maura has cooled off by now."

"How do you know that?"

_Because?_ "Because Maura is cool, because she works downstairs in the serious temperature-controlled air-conditioning, where it's always cool." She smiled at her own quip. "See, it's scientific!"

"Why don't I go downstairs?" Korsak offered. "Just check in briefly, and let her get back to work. While we get back to work upstairs, in our own department. Where we work."

Her impatience shifted into defensive irritation. "It's my case, too. And I always like to get updates and test results as soon as possible." She punched the elevator's "down" button.

"Fine." Korsak shrugged. "I'm going to check on my flower arrangement anyway."

"Fine." Jane strode into the open elevator and stood near the control panel. "Cool." _Stay cool. It's cool downstairs, so that will help me remain cool. _She clasped her hands together so she wouldn't fidget. _Plus, Maura will probably be giving me the cold shoulder. Hey, that's kinda funny, right? No, no jokes. Stay cool._


	5. Chapter 5

As Jane and Korsak walked through the downstairs hallway toward the morgue, she noticed his water bottle. "You're not drinking any of Ma's crazy herbal teas, are you?"

"No, I didn't like the spicy flavored one," he said. "But Angela loves that stuff. She said it makes her feel like ..."

"Stop!" Jane glared at him and shook her head. "Don't. Just keep your personal stuff to yourself."

Korsak chuckled. "OK."

When she looked through the large window into the morgue and caught sight of the Chief Medical Examiner at work, she stopped suddenly. Maura wore her hair up in an attractive ponytail. _Beautiful. How does Maura look so beautiful, even if she's just wearing her black scrubs and those cute little safety glasses? _She sighed. _And why is it so hot in here?_

Walking around the autopsy table, Maura spoke animatedly into her cellphone.

_Smiling and talking happily, with someone who can make her smile. Someone who is not me. _The sound of Maura's voice carried into the hallway, but the conversation was not in English.

Korsak stood beside Jane, looking through the window. "I didn't remember that Dr. Isles spoke French."

_I need to apologize to Maura. But I'm not ready. What am I gonna say?_ It took her another moment to shift her attention away from Maura and answer him. "She speaks French with Constance. I think her mother's art studio is in France. And at least one of the Isles's houses."

"How many houses do they have?" he asked.

Jane shrugged. "Several in Europe. And at least one here in the U.S." The lilting melody of Maura's voice drew her attention back through the window._ I know I'm gonna sound stupid when I try to talk to her. And I can't apologize in front of Korsak. I shouldn't have come downstairs right now._

Korsak looked down the hallway at nothing in particular and muttered, "French certainly is a beautiful language."

Before she could respond with a sarcastic remark, Jane's cellphone buzzed. She checked the caller ID. "Missing Persons is returning my call."

_Now is my chance to retreat from the potentially uncomfortable discussion._ She left Korsak in the hallway and went back through the open door into Maura's empty office. "Rizzoli."

On the phone, the other officer relayed his brief update: the description of the floater did not match any Missing Persons reports from the Boston area, or from Massachusetts.

Jane thanked him and hung up. _So not much is going to happen on the floater case until Maura tells us what she found. _She resisted the urge to join Korsak in his visit to the morgue._ If I'm gonna see Maura, I need to be prepared to apologize. But what do I say?_

She glanced around at all the intimidating artwork cluttering Maura's office and scowled. _And it's hot in here, too. I thought the Medical Examiner's area was the designated cool space during the heatwave. _

_Maura never looks overheated. _She pictured the doctor in her remarkably attractive black scrubs. _Although she often looks hot. _A slight dizziness bothered Jane and she sat down on the office couch.

_I am not hiding in Maura's office to avoid her. This is me collecting my thoughts, trying to figure out how to phrase my apology, for my inability to control my anger._ The large flower arrangement on the desk caught her eye. _The anger which I continue to feel whenever I see or think about my annoying relatives flirting in public and acting like they're in an infomercial for Hot Romance Tea._

She leaned forward on the couch, rested her elbows on her knees, and held her head in her hands. _Everyone else has someone special to flirt with. To pair up with. To share smiles with and make dinner plans with. And that makes me sad and cranky. _She closed her eyes. _Cranky and really ticked off. _

_And it's not like I can tell Maura that I'm jealous of their togetherness. Or that I'm bitter because Maura will never really be mine. I just want to be near her as much as possible. Whatever interferes with the togetherness that I do manage to have with Maura, that interference makes me angry. But now my anger is pushing her away. The complete opposite of my plan to always live within arm's reach of Maura Isles. _

_Come on, you need to fix this. Apologize._ She rubbed her forehead. _Maura, I'm sorry that I shouted at you. You were completely right, about my inappropriate anger. I'm sorry I ambushed you, and surprised you, in your own office. That was rude. _

_I know I've been especially cranky this week and I haven't handled things very well during the heatwave, and the homicide shortage. _She sighed, still leaning over with her head in her hands. _What does it say about you, Jane Rizzoli, that you're in a better mood when you're completely focused on homicide details? _

_No, focus on Maura. You're apologizing to Maura, for upsetting her. Focus on her feelings and on fixing this, so she doesn't have to wonder if you're going to shout at her again. Focus on Maura. _She almost laughed at herself. _Although lately, when you focus on Maura, she makes you dizzy. You are crazy, Rizzoli. _She rubbed her forehead again. _Come on. What you broke, you gotta fix._

Another voice interrupted her thoughts. "I make you dizzy?"

Jane jerked her head up, and was surprised to see Maura standing at the other end of the couch.

_Damn. _She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "Uh, hey." _So much for playing it cool. But I thinking running out of the room in panic would look worse._

Maura's expression was puzzled as she handed her two cold cloths. "You got overheated, didn't you?" she asked kindly.

"Looks that way. Thanks." Jane put one cloth around the back of her neck, and held the other one against the side of her face, hoping it would neutralize her embarrassment at being discovered in Maura's office.

_You could try telling her the truth. _She winced. _And then that would really freak her out, and Maura would distance herself from you, right out of friendship and into some terrible and awkward zone of loneliness. _Trying to buy herself time to think, Jane moved the cold cloth and pressed it against her forehead. _Stay cool._

Maura moved to sit next to her on the couch and set a water bottle on the coffee table in front of them. "Obviously, from the amount of grumbling I heard, something is really bothering you."

Jane felt her pulse speed up. _How much did Maura hear? No, no, no. Don't tick her off and make this worse. _She chuckled nervously. "Sorry about my unexpected appearance, here in your office, uninvited. I wanted to officially apologize for my bad temper, but I got stuck about how to word it right." She glanced over at Maura. "Usually, when I really screw up a situation like this, you're the one I ask for advice about how to make it right."

Maura watched her patiently.

She took a deep breath and looked directly at Maura. "There's no excuse for my anger and my shouting, earlier. But I'm really sorry that I hurt you and obviously upset you." She resisted the urge to grab Maura's hand and hang on for dear life. "I never want to hurt you, ever. What I want is to protect you. Sometimes I fail, like today, but on any given day, I'm trying to have your back."

_Why do I feel desperate and panicky, like one of us is leaving?_ "Sorry, this is the rough draft of my apology." Her voice faltered. "You're the best friend anyone could ever have, and I'm lucky to have your friendship." _Tell her. Make her understand. _"And no matter what stupid things I will probably say or do in the future, in my heart, I will always want you to feel safe and happy."

Maura looked a little teary, and waited another moment to speak. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for the apology." Her voice grew stronger. "Our friendship is ..."

The doctor's cellphone buzzed and she checked its screen. "It's the Forensics Lab. I know you'll want the results." She pointed to the bottle on the coffee table, indicating that Jane should drink some water.

After a brief phone conversation, Maura relayed the information to her. "Cause of death appears to be drowning. Forensics says the water in the victim's lungs was salt water."

Jane started thinking outloud. "But the floater was pulled out of the Charles River, which is fresh water. So where did he drown, and how did his body end up in the river?"

"Further testing might tell us more about the salt water," Maura added.

_OK, act normally. Maura and I are discussing the case, together. So maybe we're good, again._ In response, she made what she hoped was a positive facial expression. "Thanks. Missing Persons says the floater is not from Massachusetts. If the salt water could give us some lead on a location, that would really help."

Maura gently took hold of Jane's wrist, repositioned her arm, and took Jane's pulse while she timed it with her wristwatch.

"Are you trying to hold my hand?" Jane quipped.

"Funny," Maura said matter-of-factly as she finished counting. "Your heartrate is still running a little fast." She studied Jane's face again. "How long were you standing outside, when you were down at the dock?"

"Forever." When Maura released her hand, Jane's spirit sagged. _Keep her engaged. Get Maura to talk to you. _"I observed a very strange phenomenon, down at the dock. I suspect that Dr. Crosby has the ability to make time stand still. That's a physics question, right? Isn't that part of the Einstein's Theory of Relativity?"

Maura's expression brightened, and she cheerfully began to speak about how "the physics of time dilation is, of course, relative to the observer." Abruptly, she stopped, and tilted her head at Jane in disapproval. "Nice try. And after I insisted I wasn't speaking to you today, too."

Jane grinned triumphantly. "I think it's both physically and medically impossible for us to avoid conversation," she teased. "What do you think, Dr. Isles?"

"Conversation? You want to talk?" Maura watched her thoughtfully. "Tell me what is actually bothering you. Why would a flower arrangement make you angry?" she asked gently. "Why would the potentially romantic interactions of other people make you angry?"

Jane shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. "They're just obnoxious, OK? I don't want to talk about them. I wish I hadn't seen any of their annoying activity. And especially not at work."

Next to her on the couch, Maura shifted away from her slightly.

_No, don't leave yet. _Reflexively, she reached out and took hold of Maura's wrist. She blurted out, "Why is it so damn hot in here?"

Maura frowned skeptically. "In my office? The temperatures in this area are carefully regulated. My office is the warmest room by comparison, but it remains steady at 70 degrees."

Still gently holding Maura's wrist, she stared down at their hands as she stroked the fair skin with her thumb.

"Are you trying to take my pulse?" Maura asked.

Surprised, she laughed and glanced up at Maura, who looked slightly confused.

"Was that funny?"

Jane gave a little laugh. "Yeah. And, see? If you're talking to me, you're not completely mad at me."

Maura hesitated before speaking softly. "I'm not mad you. But I'm still feeling defensive and cautious. And I wish you'd tell me what's really bothering you."

"I told you." Jane stared down at their hands. "It's just so damn hot."

Maura straightened her shoulders, stood up, and stepped away from the couch. "So it's the heatwave, that's made you cranky, hostile, and prone to angry outbursts this week." Her voice was pleasant and professional, as if they were now discussing forensic test results. "And Boston's soaring temperatures are the only thing that's bothering you."

"Yes," Jane lied.

Maura nodded. "Then I'll wait until the heatwave is over, and until you've regained control of your temper, to risk interacting with you."

"Interacting? Does that mean more of the Maura-is-not-talking-to-me treatment?"

"In my own defense," Maura said, "I think it's wise to keep a safe distance between us for a few more days."

"Days? You're not going to talk to me until the heatwave is over?" _Maura looks so pretty when she's serious and bossy and ticked off. This is really confusing the hell out of me._ Jane blinked. "So you mean, you're putting me on some kind of probation?"

"Probation!" Maura's expression brightened again. "Yes, that's an excellent idea. Because of your inappropriately angry behavior, you are on probation."

"No, come on!" she groaned. "The weather may not change for at least another week!"

"Then you have at least a week," Maura stated, "to work on your anger management, and on reducing your coffee consumption. I am very much looking forward to better weather and to you being in an improved mood." She looked quite pleased with herself.

_Do you have to be so cheerful about putting me on probation and sending me away? I want to see you more often, not less. How am I going to see you?_ Jane's thoughts scrambled for another angle, another approach.

"Well, I still owe you more of an apology." She tried giving her biggest smile. "Tonight, I'll bring you an officially apologetic pizza. One just for you, with all mushrooms, just the way you like it."

Maura shook her head. "No, I don't want you to be outdoors in these scorching temperatures any longer than necessary. As soon as your shift is over, I want you go to straight to your apartment, and take a lukewarm shower. That will help your body feel cooler, but not too cold. Then get as much sleep as you possibly can, so you'll be well-rested before your shift tomorrow."

_Uh, oh. Now she's shifted into efficient doctor mode. She's about to kick me out of her office again._ "Let me bring you some dinner."

"No. I planned ahead for the heatwave, of course, and my refrigerator is sufficiently stocked with food."

"Then I'll come downstairs again before I leave," Jane said, "and see how the autopsy is going."

"No, you won't. Because tomorrow," Maura said firmly, "is the soonest you will get my autopsy report."

"Ugh. Will you please stop saying, 'No.'" Jane laughed in frustration.

Maura arched her eyebrow skeptically. "No." Trying not to smile, she held her arm out straight, and pointed toward the open door of her office.

Laughing again, Jane reluctantly stood up from the couch. "You haven't been drinking one of those crazy tea flavors, have you?" She took a few slow steps toward the door. "Is there a tea called Smart & Sassy?"

"No, the sassy aspect of my personality is, in fact, completely natural." Maura's straight arm still pointed toward the door. "As is my bossiness, and my stubborn determination to avoid your angry outbursts and excessively cranky moods. Clearly, I need to express my sassiness more often."

Jane couldn't help but chuckle. _She's way too pretty to argue with when she's bossy. I guess I need to go along with her moods, since she's so patient and tolerant of my moods. _"OK, I'm leaving now." Out of habit, she added, "I'll call you later."

"No," Maura replied.

As Jane walked through the doorway, she called over her shoulder, "Stop saying, 'No!'"

Listening for another verbal response, instead Jane heard the office door clunk as it closed behind her.

Her spirit sank. _Damn. Maura may not be mad at me, but she's serious about the probation. I knew the heatwave would be a rough time. But I won't last a whole week without Maura. _She sighed as she faced the elevator door to return upstairs.

_Like Ma said, I broke this, so I gotta fix this. _She stepped into the elevator. _But this week, I'm a crazier-than-usual Rizzoli. So I'll probably just make it worse. _

She sighed wearily. _This is the kind of situation where I would ask for Maura's perspective. What would Maura do?_

_._

* * *

.

Once she was alone in her office, Maura groaned in frustration. _Why? Why won't Jane tell me what's really bothering her?_

_I tried to push back, somewhat. But I have to hold the line somewhere. At least until Jane resolves this issue, and gets over her crankiness._

She pictured Jane sitting on the couch, holding her head in her hands and grumbling. _She said I made her dizzy. "Focus on Maura," she said. _"_Although lately, when you focus on Maura, she makes you dizzy. You are crazy, Rizzoli." _

Maura sat down at her desk. _Something about me makes Jane feel dizzy? But she wasn't upset about my effect on her. She seemed amused. But I don't understand how I might be a factor in Jane's unhappy mood this week. _

_I wish I had arrived sooner, to hear more of what Jane was telling herself. _She frowned. _Of course, if the typically talkative Jane Rizzoli would just tell me directly, I wouldn't have to wonder. If Jane does have feelings for me, beyond friendship, as I suspect she does, I want to hear her express those feelings outloud. _

She retrieved her notebook and jotted down a few lines about Jane's behavior and their interaction.

_But Jane is unusually unwilling to discuss the situation. Like a reluctant witness in one of our cases. Why would she be reluctant to tell me the truth? Some witnesses are afraid to talk to the police. Is Jane afraid, for some reason? And how do I coax the reluctant witness into telling me the whole story? _

She put away her notebook. _This is the kind of situation where I would ask for Jane's perspective. What would Jane do?_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - You are following my story?! I'm excited and SURPRISED about how many of you are following! (And a little nervous.) Thank you for reading my attempt to focus the episode storyline on Maura and Jane. :)

- Also, this story will be rather longer than an episode. You don't mind long stories, do you?

.

* * *

.

In the Homicide Department, Jane sat at her desk and studied the computer screen. The florist's website had a huge variety of flower arrangements to choose from, and the weight of indecision was increasingly irritating to her.

Suddenly, she realized that Korsak stood beside her. "Nice flowers," he said. "But you know big arrangements like that will cost you serious money."

Defensively, Jane turned the monitor away from him. "Let's talk about our homicide victim. Missing Persons didn't find a match for the floater from the Boston area, or from Massachusetts."

"OK, we'll have to expand our search," Korsak said. "Dr. Isles told me about the victim's expensive dental work, and the high-end fabrics in his designer clothing."

She bit her lip. _I completely forgot to ask Maura about the victim's body. _

"But you already talked to Dr. Isles, didn't you? That's why you went downstairs."

"Of course," she answered. _But my motivation for talking to Maura is none of your business. _Fortunately, she remembered the lab's phone call. "Forensics said the water in the victim's lungs was salt water. But the floater was pulled out of the Charles River."

"The river is fresh water," he said. "He drowned someplace else?"

"And how did his body end up in the river?" she asked. "Forensics might be able to tell us more about the salt water, maybe give us an idea about location."

"OK," Korsak said. "And Dr. Isles said the calluses on the guy's hands show he'd been an active sailor. We can start by canvassing the yacht clubs and maybe ID our floater."

_Catch up on your own case, Detective Rizzoli. _She rubbed her forehead. _Victim's hands indicate a history of sailing,_ Jane noted. _A guy who can afford expensive dental work and designer clothing, and who sails, may have a comparably expensive boat. Also, people like him may be members of yacht clubs. _She swiveled her computer monitor back toward her._ Since we finally got a homicide case, it's time to focus on that case._

Korsak stepped around her desk chair and pointed at the flowers still pictured on the screen. "What did you pick out?" he asked cheerily.

_Too late to hide my embarrassment anyway._ Jane sighed in frustration._ Maybe Korsak can help._

"I still owe Maura more of an apology." She pointed out one of the larger flower arrangements. "Considering how mad she was, I figure I'd better get her a big bunch of flowers." She switched the browser page to another photo with an overflowing arrangement of flowers. "Which one do you think looks big enough for a big apology?" She glanced up at him.

Korsak looked skeptical. "That's what you want to get Dr. Isles?"

"What?" She glanced at the screen in confusion, and looked back at him. "Should I get an even bigger arrangement?"

He tried not to smile. "You don't often buy her flowers, do you?"

"No. Never." She leaned forward with her elbows on her desk. "Thanks for all your help. Back to work, now."

"Hey, just give me a second." Korsak reached over and changed the browser pages until he found roses. The main photo showed several white roses, in a slender, elegant vase. "Look, you're better off starting with something simple. Anyway, it's the apology that's most important."

"Maura deserves something," Jane said. "Something nice."

"Start with white roses," he said. "Then choose the number of roses, depending on what you want to say."

"The numbers say something? What do the flowers say?" Her frustration hadn't lessened. _I want to say I'm sorry. I'll say I'm sorry a whole bunch of times, and do whatever it takes to get back into Maura's good graces. _She refused to mention that Maura sentenced her to "probation."

"Keep looking around on the florist's website," he said. "It'll have an explanation about what the different flowers mean."

A phone rang nearby, and Korsak turned his head at the sound. "Good luck." He returned to his desk and answered the phone.

Jane frowned at the photo of roses and closed the browser window. _I know the number of flowers says something about the price. For example, six roses would be cheaper than a dozen. _

She rifled through her desk drawer to find a pen. _There's probably a nice florist in Maura's neighborhood. I can stop somewhere tonight and pick up flowers on the way over. Maybe if Maura likes my apology, I can get my probation reduced. _She stood up from her desk and grabbed a legal pad to jot down some notes.

_Back to work._ She left the bullpen and headed into BRIC. _Let's see if we can narrow our search down to Missing Wealthy Males along the East Coast. _She groaned inwardly. _And I can hardly wait to canvass Boston's finest yacht clubs. _

_And, yeah, there goes my cranky attitude again. How, exactly, am I supposed to locate my calmer and more cheerful self without Maura's help? I just need to chill out. _She took a deep breath and exhaled. _Ha. Chill. Maura is missing all my cute quips. And I'm missing Maura._

.

* * *

.

In the comfortable air-conditioning of her Beacon Hill home, Maura had begun her evening routines earlier than usual. After eating a light supper, she had already changed into her black silk pajama top that hung down far enough to reach her upper thighs. The day's events had unsettled her so much that she planned to spend a quiet evening reading in bed.

Out of habit, she carried her phone with her. Padding barefoot around her house, she checked that the doors were locked and the lights were on for overnight. She still wore her hair up in ponytail, and the air-conditioning felt cool against her bare legs. But she still wanted something cold to eat for dessert. Entering the kitchen area, she walked around the island toward the refrigerator.

Maura's phone buzzed for attention, and she frowned at the screen. _Seven o'clock. Jane held out longer than I expected. _She answered the call with a single word. "Jane."

"Hey, Maura, I know what you said earlier, about my probation and everything, but you still deserve more of an apology, so I'm bringing you that mushroom pizza."

She closed her eyes, and quietly began a breathing exercise. _Jane's behavior is not a surprise. More time will be required to reinforce clear boundaries. I will not be surprised. I will not get upset._

"Maura? Are you still there?"

Another thought occurred to her, and she turned to stare at her front door. "You're already outside my house, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and -"

Maura ended the call and laid her phone on the kitchen island countertop. She opened the freezer to retrieve the frozen organic fruit bar she'd planned to eat for dessert. The box included popsicles of Black Cherry, Strawberry-Kiwi, and Mixed Berry flavors. She chose Mixed Berry and unwrapped the red bar.

The first taste made her glad she had stocked up on frozen fruit products. _According to the weather forecast, the heatwave may last another week. People should not be outside in these dangerously hot temperatures. Which is exactly why I ordered Jane to go home after work._

Outside, she could hear Jane's key and her various efforts, working to unlock the front door and open it.

_But you, Jane Rizzoli, you ignored my clearly stated wishes. You pushed into my office, and now you're pushing into my house. But I will not be pushed around again. It's my turn to push back. _

Despite the sounds of Jane struggling with the front door, Maura remained standing at the far end of the kitchen island by the refrigerator, enjoying her frozen Mixed Berry bar. She leaned slightly over the island countertop in case any of the bright red liquid might drip off.

_And I have more patience than you. I said I wasn't speaking to you. I can wait. I want to hear you say how you feel about me. I will wait until you tell me what I want to hear. _

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she was glad for the small satisfaction of a flavorful fruit snack.

Jane finally got the door open, and stepped inside. "Hey, you hung up on me again." She chuckled nervously. "I had a little trouble unlocking your door, since my hands were full."

She saw a pizza box cradled in Jane's arm, and in her other hand, a small vase with roses. _The roses are a lovely idea. _For a moment, she felt her resolve weakening. _But the gesture would mean more if she had previously brought me flowers on happier occasions. Push back._

As Jane walked further into the house, Maura continued to suck on the red fruit bar. Quickly she counted the white roses. _Six roses. Oh. _Her heartrate sped up a little.

_Six roses symbolize infatuation. Does Jane know about the number of roses? _She studied Jane's expression for some other sign. _Is that really her message? Infatuation?_ Despite the air-conditioning, she felt a bit warmer now. _This evening could get interesting. _

As soon as Jane reached the nearest end of the kitchen island, she set the flower vase down. Then she set the pizza box down, and flipped open the box top. "See? The Officially Apologetic Pizza is all mushroom, just the way you like it." She smiled hopefully.

Maura waited.

"And you deserve more of an apology. You deserve lots of flowers, too." Jane pointed at the roses. "But these are for starters, to say I'm sorry."

She watched in disappointment as Jane grabbed her first slice of pizza and took a big bite. _Sorry. She intends for the roses to say she's sorry. Not a declaration of infatuation, after all. _

Jane looked up and motioned for her to come around the island countertop. "Come on. It's your pizza. Dig in."

Maura shook her head once, and continued eating her red frozen fruit bar. _Since I didn't want visitors, and I'm not wearing my pajama pants, I'll stay here behind the island. _She briefly glanced at her phone's screen. _I wonder how long Jane can stand my silence? _

Jane sized her up from her waist to her ponytail. "You've already got on your pretty black silk pajamas. Kinda early to turn in, isn't it?"

_Ah, yes. You appreciate my black pajamas. _Maura refused to actually smile, but she let her eyes shine in amusement. _Just like you appreciate my black scrubs. Thank you for telling me. Now tell me how you feel about me._

"Oh, I get it." Jane smirked. "You're still not talking to me. The silent treatment!" She shrugged. "OK, then. But as you know from past experience, I'll just keep on talking."

Jane moved around the corner of the island to the long counter under the cupboards and retrieved a bottled water. She grinned as she raised the bottle. "See? I'm following your safety guidelines by drinking plenty of water, and completely avoiding alcohol."

Maura remained behind the far end of the island and quietly ate her frozen fruit bar.

Jane returned around the front of the island to the pizza box. "Are you sure you don't want some pizza?" She picked up another slice and sat down in the first high chair at the outer corner. "Oh, you probably ate something extra-healthy already. Anyway, it's nice in here, with your air-conditioning. Outside, of course, it's hot as fire."

_The kitchen does seem to be getting warmer,_ Maura noted.

Jane rubbed her neck below her ear. "I'm still feeling kinda hot." Again she raked her eyes over Maura's torso and hair. "You look comfy." Her stare came to rest on Maura's face. "But your lips, they're, uh, really red. From your popsicle. What flavor is it? Cherry?"

_You like staring at my red lips? _Mischievously, Maura stared back as she licked her lips. _You like my black silk pajamas, too. What else do you like about me? You like to talk. Talk to me. Tell me what you're really thinking about me._

Jane grinned shyly. "You're busy enjoying your popsicle. And you enjoy giving me the silent treatment? OK." She shrugged. "I deserve it."

_I will not give in to your beautiful smiles or your considerable charm. Not until you tell me what I want to hear._

Jane stared again, her expression turning somber as she studied Maura's face. "I don't know about this probation, though," she said hoarsely. "I don't know how long I can stand to be away from you."

With the increasing intensity of Jane's gaze, Maura felt the heat in her cheeks rising. _We were supposed to be keeping our distance. But what if Jane wants to stay for a while? What if I want her to stay? _

Still staring at Maura, Jane stood up from the chair suddenly. "It feels really hot in here. Could I have one of those popsicles?" She walked along the row of chairs, heading toward the refrigerator.

Startled, Maura's heartrate sped up. _What is happening? What do I want to happen? _Conscious of wearing the top half of her pajamas, she decided to keep the island between them. She grabbed her phone and retreated around to the cupboard side of the countertop.

With her back to the kitchen, Jane opened the freezer. "Organic fruit bars," she read from the box as she retrieved a wrapped bar. "Think I'll try Black Cherry."

She could feel her pulse pounding. _Why would I feel nervous around Jane?_ Flustered, Maura set her phone down, and put the last remnant of her fruit popsicle into a leftover bowl on the countertop. She braced herself against the island. _This is my house, and Jane pushed her way in, uninvited. I will just push back and ask her to leave._

As she closed the freezer and turned around to look for Maura, Jane instinctively moved toward her. She walked around the island corner, but at the sight of Maura's bare legs, Jane stopped.

Maura stood with her right hip leaning against the island and her right palm resting on the countertop. Although her pajama top adequately covered her, she reflexively crossed her legs. As Jane's eyes raked over her, she noted that her own heartrate was quite rapid.

Jane's intense gaze met hers, and for a long silent moment, they stared at each other. _Oh. This is another incident of physical attraction. And this is definitely mutual._

"Your lips are still red," Jane whispered.

Self-consciously, Maura raised her hand to touch her bottom lip. _Tell me the truth. _She tried to read the expression in Jane's eyes. _Tell me how you feel about me. _

"Maura?"

_Tell me you love me._

Jane was the first to look away. She shook her head once and squinted at the wrapped fruit bar. "Why is it so hot in here?" Returning to the freezer, she put away the popsicle. She walked around the outside edge of the island past the chairs. Jane rubbed her neck under her hairline before looking back across at Maura.

Quickly, Maura averted her eyes and searched the kitchen countertops for something to reorganize or clean. _Why won't you tell me?_

"I'm sorry for barging in here. I shouldn't have bothered you this evening."

Still avoiding eye contact, Maura tried to mask her confusion. _You won't say you love me. Because you're not in love with me._

On the countertop next to her, Maura's cellphone buzzed. The caller ID surprised her. _Susie Chang. That's odd. Susie took the day off work. _She snatched up her phone and answered, "Dr. Isles."

Jane moved around the island to stand by the pizza box. "I'll drive you to the crime scene."

Maura ignored her and concentrated on the phone caller. "Yes." She paused. "Describe it, please." Still listening to her phone, she walked past Jane and out of the kitchen. Through the short hallway, she entered her bedroom and closed the door.

"How long has your stomach been hurting?" Maura asked.

"My symptoms got worse after lunch," Susie explained, "so I considered the possibility of food poisoning. But Frankie and I ate the same things, and he felt fine."

"As soon as I change clothes," Maura said, "I'll be on my way over to your apartment. We'll figure out what's going on."

After ending the call, Maura quickly dressed in casual pants and a light knit top. She entered the kitchen and found Jane pacing around the living room and staring at her own silent phone.

Jane spotted Maura's return and walked toward her. "Come on. At least let me drive you to the crime scene."

"No." She grabbed her purse and her medical bag off her desk.

Agitated, Jane followed her through the living room. "Maura!"

"There's no crime scene, because it's not a homicide." She opened the coat closet and retrieved the backpack she kept as a first-aid kit. "The call was from Susie Chang. She's feeling very unwell. I want to check on her myself, and make sure she's all right."

"A house call." Jane nodded. "I could still drive you."

Maura shook her head as she slung the backpack strap over one shoulder. "Frankie is there with Susie, remember? I've already heard enough of your ranting about them for one day. I don't want to hear you complaining the whole time we're at her apartment. And I don't want to hear you complaining all the way home, either."

"Ugh!" Jane rolled her eyes and huffed in irritation.

Maura paused and pointed at her face. "See? That's exactly the impatience and crankiness that I want to avoid."

"You're right. Sorry." Jane fidgeted with her hands. "What can I do to help?"

"You're on probation. Go home." She opened her front door.

"Maura!"

"Thank you for the flowers," Maura said tersely. "Take your pizza with you and get out." She slammed the front door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

On the drive over to the apartment, Maura reviewed what she knew about Susie Chang's situation.

Presenting symptoms included stomach pain worsening over several hours, nausea, and sweating.

Frankie, however, was not currently experiencing any symptoms. He and Susie had spent their day off from work together. As well as a co-worker and friend, Frankie was apparently Susie's new boyfriend, too.

Maura recalled that Susie and her previous boyfriend were nudists. Momentarily she wondered if Frankie also would practice nudism. The unwelcome idea made her groan inwardly. _Please, Frankie, keep your clothes on, and keep calm. I've had enough Rizzoli drama for today, while I'm genuinely concerned about Susie's illness._

Carrying her purse, black medical bag, and first-aid backpack, Maura hurried up to the exterior of Susie's apartment. But before she could knock, the front door flew open, letting out a rush of cool air and revealing Frankie's almost fearful expression.

He blurted out, "We didn't have sex."

Startled by his statement, Maura hesitated before entering the tastefully decorated apartment. _Crazy Rizzoli indeed. _She noted his Red Sox T-shirt and sweat-shorts. _At least Frankie is clothed. _"Where is Susie?"

He pointed across the room and closed the door after her.

In the main living area, Susie reclined on one end of the couch. She also wore a T-shirt and shorts, but over her stomach she held an electric heating pad. Her glasses rested on top of her head, but she put them back on and tried to sit up. "Dr. Isles, thank you for coming over."

"I just hope I can help. And please call me Maura, all right?" She set all her bags on the coffee table, sat down on the couch, and faced her patient. "Have you considered going to the emergency room?"

"I feel sick," Susie said, "but it's not quite bad enough yet to send me to the ER. And it hasn't gotten worse since I stopped everything but water."

Maura studied her face and general appearance. "Still sweating? Achiness? Nauseous?"

Susie answered yes to all the questions.

"What do you think may be causing your symptoms?"

Frankie paced around in front of them. "We didn't have sex."

_I'm relieved that Jane is not here to provide strongly opinionated commentary. _"I don't understand how that's relevant," Maura said. "And it's really none of my business."

Susie grimaced. "He means we avoided all strenuous physical activity today. Because of the Heat Advisory, we were also careful not to get overheated, or be outside too long."

"Oh, I understand now," Maura said. "You've ruled out heat-related factors that might have made you feel unwell."

"Yeah, we went swimming," Frankie said, "but that was indoors, at Susie's fitness club."

Maura glanced over the muscles in Susie's arms and legs. "You swim on a regular basis."

"And my stomach was already bothering me," Susie said, "before we swam, and before we ate lunch."

"So you've ruled out a problem with swimming," Maura said, "and you're ruled out the food you ate today, correct?"

Frankie shrugged. "We ate the same things for lunch. Cold deli sandwiches and some frozen yogurt. By dinner time, Susie didn't feel like eating. I ate stuff she'd stocked in her fridge for us today, but I still feel OK."

"You say you feel fine," Susie said, looking up at him, "but you've been acting funny all day. Agitated. Different."

She watched Susie and Frankie exchange a look she did not understand.

Frankie resumed his pacing. "Stupid heatwave," he muttered.

_A common Rizzoli complaint. _She turned to Susie. "But you say your symptoms present like food poisoning. Could it be something you ate or drank earlier this morning? Or something you consumed yesterday evening? Something different from your usual choices?"

"I didn't feel like this last night," Susie said, "so I doubt it's something I ate yesterday. This morning I ate scrambled eggs and half a bagel, but I often eat those. So nothing really different to eat. And I just drank tea most of the day."

"Tea? You mean those new Chinese herbal teas that Angela sold in the Division One Cafe?"

"Yes, the tea named 'Hot & Spicy.' I liked the flavor so much, I drank it throughout the day."

"How much?" Maura asked. "And for how long?"

Susie's expression grew alarmed. "I've been drinking that tea all day, for two days, or maybe three." She nodded in realization. "Of course! I introduced an unfamiliar and untested substance into my diet, and in large and frequent doses. Within the past few days, the tea would seem to be the likeliest causal factor."

"If the tea is the source of your food poisoning symptoms," Maura reasoned, "then as the tea leaves your system, your symptoms should decrease."

"We should analyze some tea samples in the lab," Susie said, "because I'm pretty sure the ingredients label on the box left out some significant information."

"And I'd like you to get some bloodwork done." Maura checked her watch. "I have hospital privileges. If we went over to the ER tonight, we could get your results there, or take the samples back to our lab."

She glanced up and found Susie staring at her in shock. "What's wrong?" Maura asked. "You don't want to go to the hospital? Or do you feel worse?"

"Angela," Susie exclaimed. "Angela has been drinking the spicy tea for almost a week. In large quantities."

Maura gasped. "Oh, no."

"I gotta call Ma and warn her." Frankie looked around the living area before he headed into the kitchen. "Where's my phone?"

Maura's phone buzzed and the caller ID appeared on the screen. "It's Angela." She snatched up her phone and answered. "Angela, where are you?"

"I'm still at Vince's house," Angela answered weakly. "But I ... I think I've got food poisoning. Oh. My stomach. I feel like I'm dying here."

"OK, Frankie and Susie and I are on our way. Don't drink any more of that spicy tea." Maura took a deep breath. "And give the phone to Sergeant Korsak."

.

* * *

.

Jane rushed through the hospital hallways until she located the correct room number. She found her mother, sitting propped up in the hospital bed, and quickly surveyed the situation.

Some wires attached to her mother led to various beeping monitors. Korsak sat calmly on a chair next to the right side of the bed. Frankie sat on the left side of the room in a chair against the wall. _But where is Maura?_

Her mother was awake, but she looked sweaty and was wincing in obvious pain. _It's too quiet in here. Ma must be really sick._

"Ma! You OK?" she asked.

"Oh," Angela groaned. "I feel pretty terrible right now, but it's only temporary."

"She's gonna be OK," Korsak said warmly. He smiled at Angela, and she smiled back.

_Even now, they're making googly eyes at each other?_ She averted her eyes and glanced around the room.

On the foot of the bed sat Angela's big open purse, with two bundles of bright yellow yarn bulging out. "Really, Ma? You plan to do a little knitting before your stomach pain kills you?"

"Why must you be so sarcastic when you're nervous?" Angela asked. "I'm gonna be fine, eventually. Dr. Martin said I should feel much better by tomorrow evening."

"Hope Martin? I forgot. Maura did tell me her mother was working at the hospital now." _That's good, though. Now I've got two brilliant doctors looking after us crazy Rizzolis. _She glanced over her shoulder into the hallway. "Where is Maura?"

"She went to the hospital lab, with Hope and Susie," Angela said. "Janie, you look overheated. Here, you drink some of this ice water." On the small table beside her bed, she pointed to a pitcher and some cups.

_Not overheated. Just overly frustrated with this crazy day. _Jane shook her head. "So you got food poisoning? From where?"

"You know Dr. Isles," Korsak said. "She didn't want to speculate. She and Dr. Martin took Angela's bloodwork to the lab for analysis."

"Susie got her bloodwork done, too," Frankie said. "So maybe the three of them can figure out this poisoning thing."

"Hey, I just hope it wasn't those steaks I grilled for dinner." Korsak laughed at himself. "If my cooking made you sick, your family will kill me."

Angela laughed, and then groaned. "Oh. Oh, don't make me laugh. My stomach hurts enough already."

_Even in the hospital, they're still flirting?_ Jane frowned. "OK, I'm going to leave you two to enjoy the rest of your evening's entertainment. I'll go find Maura and get an update."

Jane left the hospital room and looked up and down the hallway. She pulled out her police badge. _Just need to find someone who'll give me directions to the lab where my weird genius doctor is working._

.

* * *

.

Peering in through a window, Jane spotted Maura and Hope._ Finally. _Still waving her police badge at whoever else might be in the lab, Jane flung open the door and charged into the room. "Why is Ma so sick? Is she gonna be OK?"

Susie was the only other person in the room, and the three scientists turned to stare at Jane.

Maura's expression was unsurprised, professional, and almost pleasant. "Yes, Jane, she'll be all right," she answered calmly.

Because Hope and Susie were staring at her, Jane resisted the urge to reach out and take Maura's hand for reassurance._ OK, if Maura says Ma will be all right, then this is good news. _

Self-consciously, she fumbled to put her badge away. _Calm down, Rizzoli. _"Chang?" she asked. "How are you doing?"

"I still feel sick," Susie said, "but not as bad as Mrs. Rizzoli."

"Angela will be fine, though," Hope said. "By tomorrow evening, I expect that she'll be feeling much better. Speaking generally, Angela and Susie both have symptoms of food poisoning."

"Food poisoning?" Jane asked. "Where did they eat the same bad food?"

"It wasn't exactly something they ate," Hope said. "We're going to analyze and compare Susie's bloodwork with Angela's to be sure, but we suspect it was the tea that made them ill."

"In the past several days," Maura said, "your mother has consumed large quantities of that herbal tea named 'Hot & Spicy.'"

She studied Maura's face for her reactions. _OK, she's in Dr. Isles mode. And she's working alongside Hope, so it's like a family Science Fair in here. _She took a deep breath. _Maura doesn't seem to be mad at me, either. _

"I loved the spicy tea flavor, too," Susie said. "I've been drinking it for the past two days."

"Both the drinkers had adverse reactions," Hope said, "including sweating, nausea, and stomach pain, as side-effects of the tea."

"Wait. The Hot Romance Tea? You're serious?" Jane surveyed their faces. "Of course, you are. It's your job to be serious." She shook her head in disbelief. "So my mother felt like she was dying, because she drank too much spicy tea?"

"It's not just tea, though," Maura said. "Something else in the tea, some other ingredient must be causing their symptoms."

_Hot Romance Tea._ Jane rubbed her forehead. _Like my mother in her natural state wasn't flirting enough in the Division One Cafe. _"So the box label claimed the tea would 'increase romantic attraction.' That's obviously a bogus claim."

"Not necessarily," Hope said. "The tea also seems to have a somewhat stimulating effect on people."

"You mean the flirting?" Jane frowned in thought. "Maura, you said earlier that it was the placebo effect. Ma was feeling confident, so she acted that way, too."

"Earlier, yes," Maura said, "I theorized that the claim of increased romantic attraction would act as a positive psychological suggestion. Your mother's confident attitude would affect her behavior, which might then influence other people. But now we have bloodwork and tea samples to analyze for biological and chemical information."

"Also, from asking a few follow-up questions," Hope said, "I found that both Angela and Susie noticed some reaction from their significant others."

_Significant? _Jane clenched her jaw. _Just how significant is Korsak's relationship with my mother?_

"Frankie and I have barely started dating," Susie blurted out. "But yes, some of his behaviors indicated a slight increase in physical attraction. Specifically, yesterday and today."

"Two days," Maura said. "That's within the timeframe you indicated for consuming the tea, and for the development of your symptoms."

"But Frankie and I were already attracted to each other," Susie said. "For a few months, I'd say."

Jane stared at the ceiling. _I don't want to hear about my brother's lovelife._

"That's a relevant point, I think," Maura said. "Sergeant Korsak said earlier that his perspective of Angela, and his feelings, changed some months ago. So in both cases, the pairs of people were already mutually interested. And perhaps already experiencing mutual physical attraction."

_No. _Jane looked at them in dismay. _No, I really do not want to hear about anyone's physical attractions._ "Whoa." She held up her hands. "You're not really going to analyze my mother's flirtations are you?"

Hope raised her eyebrows thoughtfully. "That's an interesting suggestion. Studying interactions of flirtation and physical attraction. Observable behavioral reactions, between two people, possibly caused by an unknown chemical ingredient in the tea." She nodded at Maura.

Maura nodded in return. "A chemical that stimulates certain behavioral reactions between potentially romantic partners in physical proximity. That sounds like the effect of pheromones."

"I know how much both of you love your scientific facts," Jane said, "but if this is about my mother's flirting, I'm not sure I want to know what pheromones are."

"But Jane," Maura said earnestly, "it's such a fascinating field of study."

"A pheromone," Hope continued, "is a secreted or excreted chemical factor that triggers a social response in members of the same species."

"The chemical works like a signal," Maura said. "One person transmits the chemical signal, through sweat, for example, and the other person detects the signal, probably by smell, and reacts behaviorally."

Hope added brightly, "Some researchers believe that pheromones have a positive sexual attractant effect."

_No, no. _Jane couldn't stand her growing sense of embarrassment. "Please! Please don't use the words 'sex' or 'sexual' in a discussion about my mother. Just do your genius doctor stuff and make her well again, OK?"

"Of course," Hope said, "naturally, your first concern is that your mother get relief from her stomach pain. Yes, we'll do all we can to help Angela."

"However, we can now theorize," Maura said slowly, "that the Hot & Spicy Tea may indeed increase romantic attraction, between mutually attracted people, under certain circumstances. Could some unknown ingredient in the tea stimulate pheromone production?"

_All those people at Boston PD, flirting and signalling and attracting with each other. Flirting and laughing at work. I'll be surrounded by crazy and obnoxious people. _She rubbed her forehead again. "Maura, is this your case now? The Case of the Crazy Tea?"

"It's not a criminal case," Maura said. "But it certainly warrants further investigation." She held up a ziplock plastic bag containing the red box of tea. "We have Susie's tea for samples. I want to test the ingredients in our Forensics Lab, and find out what's actually in this tea."

Jane watched with increasing discouragement and annoyance as Maura's expression brightened. _Maura's got a new weird science project. Great. _

Hope nodded at Maura. "I'll have the additional bloodwork results transmitted to you by tomorrow morning. Now let's check on Angela."

.

* * *

.

Back in the hospital room, Frankie gave Susie his chair, and he stood beside her against the left wall.

Maura set her purse and the ziplock plastic bag at the foot of the bed next to Angela's big purse that overflowed with bright yellow yarn. _Despite the day's stressful chain of events, I think Angela and Susie will be all right._

She moved to sit down on the side of the hospital bed next to Angela, almost shoulder to shoulder. Korsak sat in a chair at the right side of Angela's bed.

Despite Angela's and Susie's physically uncomfortable symptoms, Maura noted that the mood in the room was friendly, and even upbeat.

And, Maura noted, Jane had so much restless energy that she remained standing in the open hospital room doorway and took occasional steps back and forth from hallway. _Agitated. Irritated. At least she doesn't have to worry about her mother, now._

Hope stood at the corner end of the bed and smiled warmly at Angela. "Most of our emergency room patients this week are obviously suffering due to the heat wave. Your case is rather unusual, under the circumstances."

Maura felt Angela take her hand, and she squeezed back reassuringly.

"Fortunately," Hope said, "you're not in any serious danger. While you feel quite uncomfortable now, your numbers are good. Your blood pressure is good. Insulin levels are normal. And I see no evidence that your heart has been affected in any way. So as the tea leaves your system, your symptoms should go away."

Angela grinned tiredly. "So there was something to that Hot & Spicy Tea after all!"

"Yes," Hope said. "However, I must admit, I'm surprised that tea would produce any noticeable effect, either to make you feel ill or to increase romantic feelings."

Korsak laughed. "Aww, Angela was just trying to put the whammy on me!"

_Whammy?_ Maura didn't understand the look exchanged by Angela and Korsak.

Susie murmured, "Please explain to me the scientific nature of the whammy."

"Hey, that's an X-Files quote," Frankie said, smiling.

Susie nodded rapidly. "I love the X-Files."

Maura didn't understand their exchange, either. "What does the word 'whammy' mean?"

"Like a magic spell," Angela said. "Putting the whammy on someone is like putting a spell on someone." She laughed. "But instead of knocking Vince head over heels, the spell backfired, and I practically knocked myself out."

Maura noted how easily Korsak, Frankie, and Susie joined in Angela's laughter.

She tried to process this unscientific information about the whammy, and about the Rizzoli relationships. _I've been observing and recording Jane's interactions with me, trying to understand and interpret her behavior. Now I have two additional relationships to observe closely for further study. Perhaps learning something about their relationships, and about the Rizzolis, might help me to understand Jane._

Jane's voice interrupted her thoughts. "What's your diagnosis, Dr. Isles?" she teased. "Will the patient live?"

Maura looked up at her. "Yes, of course. It may take several days, but I expect Angela to make a complete recovery."

"Hey, Ma, look on the bright side," Jane said. "You get a few days off work."

"Oh, no," Angela said, "all those poor customers from the Cafe. I sold so many boxes of that tea."

"I've already contacted Lieutenant Cavanaugh," Maura said. "He's informing all BPD personnel about the tea's side-effects through the intra-departmental email and social networks."

Korsak laughed again. "That sounds like an emergency update for Dispatch to relay." He mimicked talking on a radio transceiver. "All units be advised. Incident report on uncontrolled substance, street name 'Hot & Spicy Tea,' causes food poisoning."

Angela laughed along with Frankie and Susie until she said, "Oh. My stomach. I gotta stop laughing." She reached over toward Korsak and poked his arm. "Stop making me laugh."

"Angela," Hope asked, "you'll be staying in the hospital overnight for observation, correct?"

Maura still held Angela's hand. "I think it's a good idea for you to stay, Angela. That way the staff can monitor your condition overnight while you're recovering."

"OK," Angela said, "better safe than sorry." She poked Korsak's arm again. "I had no idea a dinner date could be so full of danger and excitement. And a car chase, too. Those EMT drivers were racing through town, rushing me to the hospital. And Vince was right on our tail, with the lights flashing and everything."

"I can picture that," Frankie said. "You know how much cops love to drive fast."

"You know how much cops love to drive, period," Korsak said. "I'm driving!"

"No, I'm driving," Frankie answered and laughed.

After the assurances that Angela would recover, Maura, Frankie, and Susie stood up to say their goodbyes and make their exits. Maura noted that Jane had already left the room to pace up and down the hallway.

Just outside the hospital room, Susie turned to Maura. "Thank you, Dr. Isles."

"You're welcome," Maura said. "I'm glad you'll be OK. Take tomorrow off from work, and take as many days as you need to recover. But please call me sometime tomorrow morning, to update me on your symptoms."

Frankie escorted Susie out through the hospital hallway.

Alone in the hallway where Jane paced away from her, Maura noted the restless energy in those long and admirably athletic limbs.

_I wonder what would have happened if Jane had drunk the tea. What other Rizzoli signals would she send? Or Marzorati signals? _The idea amused Maura. _Even without the tea, Jane can't stay away from me, and she can't stop talking to me or interacting with me. _She sighed tiredly. _Positive or negative, I'll still have a continuous stream of new behavioral data to record._

As she waited for Jane to pace back toward her in the hallway, Maura looked down at her purse and the ziplock plastic bag she carried. The bags reminded of her of Angela's purse full of yarn, and she remembered something Angela had told her last week. As Jane approached her, she beamed at her in amusement.

.

* * *

.

_Why is Maura smiling at me like that? While we're in the hospital? _Jane glanced up and down the quiet hallway as she walked toward Maura. _At least she doesn't seem mad at me. For the moment. _

Maura watched her expectantly, holding her ziplock plastic bag and her purse.

"What are you smiling about?" Jane asked as she arrived and stood with Maura.

"Knitting," Maura answered brightly.

"Boston's heatwave is really getting to you, isn't it?" she quipped.

"I know how much you dislike surprises."

Jane nodded. "I hate surprises."

Maura pointed back toward the hospital room. "How much do you like that bright yellow yarn for your mother's knitting project?"

"I hate that color. It looks like the same yellow as our crime scene tape."

"That's unfortunate," Maura said. "Your mother wants to knit you something for your Christmas present."

"No. You mean, something I'll be obligated to wear? No. Count me out."

"A large yellow poncho," Maura said, "to keep you warm this winter, when you're working crime scenes."

"A poncho? Ma expects me to wear an Emergency Yellow poncho? In public?"

"Fortunately for you, your mother is planning ahead. The Farmer's Almanac predicts we'll have a heavy winter here in Massachusetts."

"Well, then, maybe one of you farmers ought to get the gift poncho," Jane said. "Korsak gardens, but he wouldn't wear it, no matter how much he likes Ma. You garden, and you look great in any color."

Maura raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"Hey, that was a compliment, and it's completely true," Jane said. "OK, look, I'll pay you to take the poncho. Since Ma likes you the best, she'll give it to you. You can start this year's yellow poncho fashion trend, right here in Boston."

After a long pause, Maura responded. "Good night, Detective." Still smiling, she turned on her heel, and headed up the hospital hallway.

"Maura!" she whispered urgently.

Maura called over her shoulder. "Tomorrow."

.

* * *

.

On the drive home, Maura wondered again what might have happened if Jane had drunk some of the tea.

At home, she wondered what might have happened if she herself had drunk some of the tea.

That night in bed, she mulled over the parameters of a potential experiment with the spicy tea.

By the next morning, Maura had decided to drink some Hot & Spicy Tea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes:**

- TEMPORARILY visiting **guest characters are TEMPORARY **to the story, and then they will go away.

- To see photos of Maura's dress, google "Proenza Schouler printed half-sleeve dress." Or to see gifs and pics from the actual episode, go to "speakers77" blog on Tumblr, and check the tag for "5x11."

- Just like on the TV show(!), the criminal case will be a necessary, but non-important part of the story.

- Unlike the TV show, the main storyline is about Maura and Jane. Maura gets just as much screentime as Jane, and maybe more. :)

- And now: flirting, conflict, and more flirting ...

.

* * *

.

It wasn't Maura's fashionable attire that made her feel so happy, although the Proenza Schouler printed half-sleeve dress she wore was, of course, fabulous.

It wasn't the inherently interesting and fulfilling work of Chief Medical Examiner that energized her as she strode through the Boston PD building toward her office.

It wasn't a side-effect of her first cup of 'Hot & Spicy Tea' this morning that made her spirits buoyant with anticipation.

Today was the day she would coax from Jane Rizzoli that most desired of declarations: "I love you."

The declaration to which Maura would eagerly respond with her own happy confession: "I love you, too."

Even the soaring temperatures of Boston's heatwave could not touch her, on what she was sure would turn out be a memorable and romantic day.

.

* * *

.

_"Your autopsy report is ready. I'll be in my office all morning." _

Holding her phone, Jane smiled at the text message in relief. _Finally. Maybe now with Maura's notes, we'll get some better leads and make some headway on this floater case. _

Jane had split up the canvass work with Korsak and Frankie to reduce the amount of time any of them spent outside. This morning they were checking Boston's yacht clubs for people who could ID the victim. But no one at the Marina Bay on Boston Harbor had recognized the floater's photo when she showed it to the staff and some of their current visitors.

Once outside, Jane quickly removed her gray suit jacket. Although she wore a purple knit short-sleeved T-shirt with her suit pants, she didn't feel any less hot.

_Hope the guys have had better luck with Boston's stuffiest sailors. _She wiped some perspiration off her neck. _Meanwhile, I'll be working in the air-conditioned offices of Maura Isles._

As Jane approached her car, another hot breeze hit her face. _Ugh. Not even 9:30, and it's already roasting out here. _She looked again at the text message and hesitated. _Oh. But Maura put me and my bad temper on probation, for as long as the heatwave lasts. _

She cranked up the car's air conditioning. _So really, I just have permission to return to Maura's office. _ She flexed her shoulders._ After yesterday's disasters, I gotta be on my best behavior today. I can be polite and professional. I can be really appreciative to Maura for all her hard work. _

Jane texted back: "_OK. On my way. Thank you!"_

She set down her phone and gripped the steering wheel. _Step one, go to Maura's office for the autopsy report. Step two, get through the conversation without being so obnoxious to Maura that she orders me out of her office again. _She steered her car back into the slow steady lines of Boston's morning traffic.

_I'll be a restrained and reserved Detective Rizzoli._ She frowned as the delivery truck in front of her slowed down even more. _Maybe for today, I'll just alternate between repeating the phrases, 'Thank you,' and 'I'm sorry,' whenever I talk. _She sighed in frustration. _Maybe I shouldn't talk at all. _

The cars and trucks ahead of her in traffic slowed to a halt. Scowling, she opened up the small portable cooler and retrieved a chilled bottle of water. _And I have to keep my cool around Maura. The less I talk, the less chance I have of saying something rude, right? Talking as little as possible is the best plan. _

She glared at the delivery truck in front of her and honked her horn._ Now if I can just stick to the plan, and keep my mouth shut._

.

* * *

.

Maura was immensely pleased with her plan, so beautiful in its simplicity. _All I have to do is encourage Jane to talk about her feelings for me. And with a little prompting, she can admit that she's in love with me._

To limit the scope of her tea-drinking experiment, Maura planned to remain and work downstairs the entire day. Personnel in the Medical Examiner's office and the Forensics Labs were already at their lowest level. Her contact with other people would be minimized as much as possible.

While she wanted to test the effects of drinking the Hot & Spicy Tea and gauge her own physical response, she was most interested in Jane's response. _Interacting with me, in proximity to me, Jane's often-compulsive talking will certainly include some mention of her feelings about me._

Yesterday, she had learned several other important facts from the tea-induced interactions between Angela and Korsak, and between Frankie and Susie. Both pairs had been friends for a longer period of time. And in recent weeks, they had already experienced mutual physical attraction.

_Jane and I have already progressed in our relationship from friendship into mutual physical attraction._ She felt her cheeks grow warmer at the memory of Jane's intense gazes. _Now is the opportune time to admit our feelings, with a little prompt from the Hot & Spicy Tea. _She checked her wristwatch.

Her first cup of the tea she drank early, with breakfast. From this self-test, her primary observation was the pleasantly spicy aftertaste that triggered the desire for more tea. _That's obviously why Angela and Susie ended up drinking such large quantities of tea in just a few days. _

Maura, however, had planned specific parameters for her tea-drinking experiment. The time frame would be limited to less than one work day. To keep the doses small, she would drink only one cup of tea at a time, carefully measured for eight ounces, instead of drinking continuously as Angela and Susie had done.

She wanted to time her second cup of spicy tea for midmorning, and just before Jane's visit to her office. Jane would come downstairs at least once today, to get the autopsy results. But on a typical day, Maura could expect Jane to visit the Medical Examiner's labs 3 or 4 times. Surely at some point during the day, one of her interactions with Jane would be the tipping point. Finally, Jane would say, "I love you."

She knew Jane had little patience for inactivity and would be anxious to get the autopsy results. But what if Jane's restless nature caused her to leave too soon after getting Maura's report? For the purposes of the experiment, she needed Jane to remain relatively close to her for longer amounts of time.

Some pretense might be required, to keep Jane physically close to her, and the perfect opportunity had already presented itself. Jane had asked for her help, to avoid being the recipient of Angela's yellow poncho knitting project.

Maura could help Jane out of this predicament, and keep her in the office, with preparations for a new knitting project. She planned to commission Angela to knit her detective daughter a flattering yet practical sweater. And to get the sweater project started, Maura would take Jane's measurements.

_That will certainly keep us in proximity._ She smiled as she imagined using the measuring tape to closely study the attractive contours of Jane's anatomy. _And in such an affectionate and almost romantic interaction, she will finally admit that she's in love with me. _

She stood up from her desk and surveyed her perfectly arranged office._ Practically no one else will be downstairs today, but we'll need our privacy. I'd better close all the window blinds. _She was almost prepared for Jane's midmorning visit.

From the red tin boxes she'd taken from Susie's apartment, and Angela's supply from her kitchen, Maura retrieved a bag of Hot & Spicy Tea. She'd also brought a favorite teacup and saucer from home. _Time to boil the water and drink my next cup of tea._

.

* * *

.

Jane knocked on the open door of Maura's office, but kept one foot in the hallway while she waited to enter.

Maura sat at her desk, drinking from one of her fancy teacups with the delicate floral pattern.

_She brought dishes from home?_ Jane noted that one end of Maura's typically immaculate desk had several plastic bags, and some boxes of tea. _She said she wanted to study that crazy tea and figure out what was in it. Another weird science project, which Maura will think is fascinating and fun._

Maura was already smiling when she finished her drink and gracefully set down the teacup onto its saucer. "Come in. Oh, and close the door behind you, please."

_Um, wow. Why is Maura beaming? At me. _Jane resisted the urge to look over her shoulder at the nameplate on the door. _Am I in the right office? Why would she be smiling at me?_

She watched as Maura moved around the desk, revealing yet another beautiful dress from the always-impressive Isles collection. _This one's got flowy fabric. Not as snug. She's trying to keep cool, of course. Except she looks floaty and radiant and maybe I'm asleep and I'm dreaming, because why is she smiling at me?_

"How are you?" Maura asked.

Jane had closed the door, but she lingered near the exit. _I'm on probation. Stick to the plan. Minimum talking._ Still trying to understand the Maura's overly-friendly mood, she nodded slowly. "Fine."

"I talked to your mother, earlier." Maura walked toward her. "She's feeling a little better already."

_I should thank Maura for taking care of Ma. But talking is risky._ Jane gave a little nod and tried to smile.

"You're being quiet this morning," Maura said, standing rather close.

"Thinking about the case, mostly," she lied.

"Oh yes, our case," Maura said cheerily. "I'd love to hear all about your investigation and how it's progressing. What have you found so far?"

"Not much," Jane said hesitantly. "Maybe you should do the talking. About your autopsy findings, I mean."

"You want my report, of course." Maura returned to her desk, retrieved the folder, and opened it. "First, I noted several hematomas on his hands and arms, which seem to indicate a struggle." She walked back toward Jane as she spoke. "While the cause of death was drowning, I think the evidence on his body indicates someone else drowned him."

Jane's thoughts raced and her mouth opened: "Who would drown their victim off the coast somewhere, in the saltwater, but then -." She clamped her hand over her mouth.

Startled, Maura stared at her. "What's wrong?"

Jane removed her hand and sighed in frustration. "I'm still on probation, right?" She tried to keep her voice calm and steady. "And if I talk, I'll just say something rude again, and you'll have to kick me out of your office." Anxiously, Jane studied the other woman's reaction. "I figured I should just keep my mouth shut. For at least a week." She winced. "Turns out, I couldn't keep quiet for five minutes."

Maura looked flustered. "Oh, well, that probation idea, that wasn't realistic, was it? I mean, we talk together, all the time. And anyway, we're working together, on the case, which we have to discuss, certainly." She gave a little shrug. "We have to talk to each other. Just like any other day, we'll just keep talking."

_This is going much better than yesterday, even if I don't understand why._ "OK, if you're sure," Jane said. "But I'll apologize now because sometime today, I'm probably going to barge over your boundaries. Like last night, when I barged into your house, which I'm really, really sorry about."

"Thank you. For the apology," Maura said, still quite flustered. "But let's just put that behind us, shall we? Today is," she hesitated. "Today is a new day, and we have so much to talk about." She smiled and pointed at the couch. "Why don't we sit down, and we can discuss the autopsy report together."

_So she really wants to talk to me? And why is she in such a good mood? This is confusing. _After her morning canvass, Jane was relieved to sit down on the couch and stay in the cool air of the basement office. _Guess I should just be grateful Maura doesn't stay mad for long._

Maura sat down next to her on the couch, so close that their elbows touched. "What were you saying before, about the drowning, and saltwater?"

Immediately aware of their closeness, Jane struggled not to smile. _We are sitting together on the couch. Together._ She felt a surge of relief. _Maura Isles is within arm's reach._

Jane tried to focus her eyes, and her attention, back onto the pages of the report. "I was wondering," she said slowly, "who would drown their victim off the coast somewhere, in the saltwater, but then dump the body in the river? Does that indicate someone who didn't know what they were doing, so maybe it wasn't premeditated murder?"

"With no crime scene," Maura said, "and with the victim's body being in the water for a considerable amount of time, some evidence has already been lost, unfortunately."

"Since it appears the body was moved between two water locations," Jane said, "the attacker most likely used a boat for transport. And it might point to a boat as the crime scene for the struggle, before he ended up in the water." She rubbed her forehead. "But Boston has a gazillion boats. We'll have to narrow down that search somehow."

"If the murderer didn't know the Charles River is freshwater," Maura asked, "does that indicate someone who isn't from the Boston area?"

"Yeah, possibly," Jane said. "And we already know the floater isn't from Boston, either."

"The floater's clothes may help identify him, though," Maura said. "His jacket, for example, is obviously tailored, and it's a Brioni." She paused expectantly.

"And that means what?" Jane asked.

"Handmade Italian suit," Maura said excitedly. "Before it was ruined in the water, this would have been a beautiful jacket. In the five to ten thousand dollar range."

"So this guy is made of money." Jane nodded. "If his expensive lifestyle left a money trail, we can trace more about his background. And find out what was he doing around Boston."

"The nearest Brioni boutique," Maura said, "is in New York City. You could contact them directly, to check their clientele list for a custom-made jacket matching this description." She shuffled through the report folder.

"Also, his X-rays showed something interesting. He had three broken fingers in his left hand that had recently healed." She pointed to the page with an outline illustration of the human hand, with her autopsy notes. "These injuries are about 3 months old. All three fingers were broken the same way, much too uniform to look accidental."

"Like someone broke his fingers, all at once?" Jane said. "Then it looks like our floater gambled, or owed money to the wrong people. When they tried to collect, they broke some of his fingers. Maybe when the victim couldn't pay his debts, they killed him."

Realizing her thoughts on the case were already racing and her mouth was about to race, too, Jane stopped herself. _I talked way too much already, and I should leave soon. But I'd rather stay here, next to Maura. _She sighed. _Too risky to stay, and probably do something rude. Be polite to Maura, say thank you, and get out._

Jane took a deep breath and stood up. "Thank you. This has been really helpful."

Maura stood up beside her, watching her with concern.

"You," Jane said hesitantly, as she stepped toward the office door. "You've been really helpful. With everything. As always. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Maura said hurriedly. "But you're not leaving yet, are you? I have another update to give you."

Puzzled, she followed Maura a few steps, back into the center of the office. "Update? About the case?"

"You asked for my help, about your Poncho Problem, remember?" Maura beamed at her. "I have a plan to rescue you, with a sweater."

_OK, be polite. Play along, since this scenario obviously makes Maura happy._ "Sweater?"

Maura nodded triumphantly. "I'm confident I can persuade your mother to knit you a sweater instead. Something you might actually wear, and even enjoy."

_My mother. Knitting me something I'll be obligated to wear._ Jane struggled to move her facial muscles into pleasant expression. "A sweater."

.

* * *

.

_I need you to stay here, near me, for as long as possible, _Maura thought. _Surely the tea's chemical interaction will have some noticeable effect, however small._

"Now, don't worry," Maura said. "I'll pick out the sweater design. Something really flattering." She circled around behind Jane, sizing up her purple knit T-shirt. "Maybe a Henley sweater, or would you prefer a cardigan?"

She stopped in front of Jane, and imagined embracing her in the soft fabric of her knit sweater. _In a rich chocolate brown, to go with your eyes. Or a deep shade of blue, in a thick, scrumptious yarn. Mmm. _

"What?" Jane asked.

Maura blinked in surprise. "What?"

"You said, 'Hmm.'"

"Planning," Maura said truthfully. "Planning for the future is important. Which is why we will need your measurements, for the sweater. I'll go ahead and take your measurements, so Angela can get started soon." With a quick trip to her desk for the measuring tape, paper, and pen, she smiled at her reluctant subject. "Do you have a preference, about the color?"

"Not yellow," Jane muttered.

A long silence followed as Maura began measuring around both her wrists, her bent elbows, and the widest part of her upper arms.

_On a typical day, Jane is talkative, even for lengthy amounts of time, and despite inappropriate situations. Why is she being so quiet today? _Jane's self-restraint was unusual behavior, and was interfering with the desired outcome of her carefully planned experiment.

"Are you feeling all right?" Maura asked. "Do you feel overheated from your canvass trip this morning?"

"No, I feel fine," Jane said.

Maura stood behind her and pressed the end of the measuring tape at the base of her neck. "Put your finger on this end to hold it."

With her other hand, Jane reached behind her and held the tape.

Maura measured from the back base of her neck, across her shoulder and around the bend of her elbow to her wrist. They repeated the process for Jane's other arm. _Long elegant limbs, in a soft knitted sweater, wrapped around me in a lingering embrace._

For the sleeve length, she directed Jane to bend her arm slightly, and measured from the armpit to her wrist. "Yesterday is over, Jane," she said warmly, "and so is our argument. You're free to talk about the case, and you like to think outloud. You can talk to me about anything, you know that." _You like to talk. Talk to me._

"Yeah," Jane said, "but my rude talking is how I upset you yesterday. Just trying to be cautious."

She measured from the most prominent bone at the base of Jane's neck down to her natural waistline. _How can I steer the conversation onto heartfelt confessions of love when Jane is barely speaking, about any subject at all?_

Suddenly the mechanical sputtering of the fax machine invaded the quiet office.

Jane chuckled softly. "That was a little startling." She shifted on her feet.

"It's probably Hope, sending me some lab results from the bloodwork on Angela and Susie." She measured across Jane's back, from shoulder joint to shoulder joint.

During a long quiet moment, Jane had begun to fidget with her hands. "Maura, can I ask you something?"

Maura moved around to stand in front of Jane. _Ask me. Tell me. Tell me how you feel about me. _Gently she wrapped the measuring tape around Jane's waist. "Tell me." Her voice was almost a whisper. "What's on your mind?" When she looked up from reading the measurement, her face was angled toward Jane's.

Jane's gaze held a warm smile and she reached up to grasp Maura's forearms. "You're amazing. Everything you do. Making emergency housecalls when Ma and Susie got sick. Solving our homicide cases." She smiled shyly. "Trying to get me a nice sweater. You're amazing."

_She didn't ask her question._ Maura listened. And waited. _Tell me more. Keep going. Tell me you love me._

From the desk, Maura's cellphone played a brief line from a Brahms piano concerto.

"Whose ringtone is that? Hope's?" Jane squeezed her arm before letting go. "She probably wants to chat about lab results. Go ahead." She grinned. "I'm in no hurry to leave your air-conditioned office."

From her desk, Maura picked up her phone and answered. Self-consciously she began to respond to Hope's conversation. She retrieved the pages from the fax machine before sitting down at her desk.

Jane stood in front of her desk, idly looking over the mementos and artwork around Maura's shelves and desktop.

Maura struggled to concentrate on what Hope was saying and kept her responses short.

Glancing up from the desk, she saw that Jane's arms were crossed. Jane was frowning down at the red tin boxes on the desk.

_Oh, no. I didn't want Jane to know that I've been drinking this tea. Not yet. _Quickly, she concluded her phone call with Hope.

"Now, where were we?" Maura asked brightly, as she stood up.

Jane stood still in front of the desk. "Why did you bring your fancy teacup from home?" she asked calmly.

Maura bit her lip. _Jane knows I can't lie. But what do I say?_

Jane pointed at the red boxes. "That's the Hot & Spicy Tea. Tell me you are not drinking that crazy tea."

_This is not how I wanted to approach our discussion on the subjects of love and romance._ Maura took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm drinking some of the tea." She pointed at the teacup. "But that was only my second cup."

"Maura! That crazy tea is dangerous. You're going to make yourself sick, like Ma and Susie."

"No, I won't be affected in the same way," Maura said. "I planned to drink only small amounts of tea, and just for today, as a controlled experiment."

Jane paced angrily in front of her desk. "Experimenting with the Hot Romance Tea? In a building full of men who are macho and rude on an hourly basis? You're going to put the whammy on those guys?"

"No," she protested. _No, I wasn't including any men at all in my experiment. Just one particularly attractive woman, who is the focus of my experiment._ She sighed in frustration._ My experiment, which apparently has no effect on you. _"I'm still not sure what a whammy is. Susie mentioned that the scientific nature of this phenomenon is unclear."

"Maura." Jane frowned at her skeptically. "Why are you drinking that tea?"

"I planned to remain here," Maura said, "downstairs in my department, for the entire day. That way I could purposely limit my contact with other people. Just for today, I would observe and study my own response to the tea." She noted with satisfaction that her explanation had the advantage of being entirely true.

"So you're going to quarantine yourself?"

_But we need more time, together._ Maura had to think quickly now about the rest of her day's interactions with Jane. "Yes. In fact, I plan to order lunch and have it delivered to you, upstairs. Then you can bring it downstairs. I know how much you like that Chinese take-out place just down the street." She glanced at her wristwatch. "What time do you want lunch delivered?"

A loud knocking at the office door surprised Maura._ Someone's in the hallway? I wasn't expecting to see anyone else today. _"Who could that be?"

"It's probably my mother," Jane muttered, pointing to the red tea boxes on the desk. "Ma busted out of the hospital because she's addicted to the spicy tea, and she wants her stash."

Maura smoothed the skirt of her dress. "Come in," she called.

She tried to smile as Sergeant Korsak and then Frankie entered her office. _Their intrusion is quite discouraging. They could have just called. It will be increasingly difficult to keep my experiment on track. _

Jane spoke first. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Our canvass of Boston's yacht clubs has turned up only one guy so far," Korsak said. "A man who can maybe ID our floater."

"I found the guy," Frankie said, "at the Boston Yacht Club in Marblehead, but he hasn't exactly been cooperative. So I brought him in for questioning."

Korsak nodded. "That's why we need Dr. Isles."

_My help?_ "I don't understand, Sergeant. How could I help you interview a reluctant witness?"

"You speak French fluently," Korsak said. "This guy speaks French."

Frankie scowled. "As in, he's a Frenchman and he doesn't speak a word of English. He obviously recognized our victim's photo, but I didn't get much further than that."

"We really need you to translate for us, Dr. Isles," Korsak said.

Maura's thoughts swirled unpleasantly. _This interaction, and more potential interactions with a growing number of people, are already changing the variables of my experiment to a disturbing degree._

Jane sighed in disapproval. "It's really not Maura's job to interview our witnesses for us."

"I agree," Korsak said, "but Boston PD doesn't have a French translator on staff. We could probably get someone from the University, but that could take several days."

"This guy is our first real lead," Frankie said. "At least we could get the victim's ID."

The realization that her tea experiment was rapidly failing produced a slight ill feeling in her stomach. "I see," Maura said. "Yes, of course. I'll help you as much as I'm able."

Nervously, she glanced up to find Jane studying her.

"OK, guys," Jane said. "Why don't you get set up, upstairs. We'll meet you in a few minutes. Maura needs to wrap up her work down here."

After the two detectives left the office, closing the door behind them, Jane turned on her heel to frown at Maura. "Now what?"

Maura rubbed her temple. "I had no way of knowing my assistance would be required upstairs. My workday, in my department, was going to be quiet and secluded. I planned everything so carefully."

"The French guy." Jane shook her head. "And all those other people upstairs. Someone is bound to get whammied."

"No!" Maura said earnestly. "It's not like I'm going to flirt with any of them."

Jane watched her curiously.

"I mean," Maura said. "I will continue to behave in my typically professional manner. And no, the tea is unlikely to have any effect whatsoever on anyone else." She took a deep breath. "It's only tea."

When they were ready to leave, Jane opened the office door and held it open, waiting for Maura. In the hallway, a group of several uniformed officers greeted them as they passed by the open doorway.

Maura gasped. "I forgot all about them," she whispered to Jane. "Boston PD personnel can come downstairs, into the air-conditioning, for their breaks, because of the Heat Advisory."

"So much for your limited contact," Jane muttered as they walked to the elevator.

"I'll just finish the French interview," Maura said, "and spend the rest of my day hidden away in my department." She sighed in frustration. _Unless I can spend more time alone with Jane, my experiment is ruined. _"No one else will be affected but me."

.

* * *

.

Jane stood in the small observation room, watching through the one-way mirror. In the interview room sat the Frenchman who'd been brought in for questioning.

To her increasing irritation, the man she saw was younger than she'd assumed. And much better looking. She glared at him. _He's barely 30 years old. Looks like a model. Or a movie star. Or both. _

He was smiling at Maura, as they spoke animatedly in French. Maura seemed to be quite engaged in the conversation, and was almost smiling back at him. _Why is he leaning so close to Maura? Obviously the guy is a creep. _

Korsak sat across the table from Maura and the Frenchman, waiting for some translation.

Next to Jane, Frankie arrived and stood looking through window. "How's the interview going?" he asked quietly.

Jane turned and punched Frankie's upper arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You dragged that French guy in here to flirt with Maura," she said. "Look at him, fawning all over her. He's obviously a creep."

"Hey, he's the only guy we turned up, remember?" Frankie rubbed his arm. "Unlike our usual witnesses, he's very well-dressed. That suit probably cost a fortune."

_French. Fortune. Model. Man._ Jane could feel her hostility and anger rising.

"Anyway," Frankie said, "we just need Frenchman here to ID the floater and tell us what he knows. Then he'll be gone. It's not like he's gonna date Maura or anything."

Jane threw another punch at Frankie's arm which he side-stepped. "Cut it out," he complained.

_I don't want him anywhere near Maura. _She glared at the man engrossed in his conversation with Maura. _But for now, she's stuck with him. I gotta stay cool. _She took a deep breath. _Frankie's right. Frenchman won't be here long. Keep cool._


	9. Chapter 9

- Remember: TEMPORARILY visiting **guest characters are TEMPORARY **to the story, and then they will go away.

- Maura and Jane will have a bad day in the "today" chapters. They will feel much better in the "tomorrow" part of the story, and in the "days" that follow.

.

* * *

.

"French Toast," Jane said, scowling through the one-way mirror at the witness in the interview room.

"Really? A breakfast food?" Frankie teased. "That's the worst nickname you can come up with? French Toast?"

"No," Jane said, "I can think of much worse, but it's the only nickname I'm willing to say outloud, especially around Maura. She doesn't need to hear any more impolite cop talk."

She sighed in frustration. "That creep has been talking to Maura for maybe five minutes, and I already hate him. If he tries anything inappropriate, he's toast. He may not even be a useful witness, at all."

"Or, maybe, he's a wealthy French movie star," Frankie said, "who cannot help noticing the equally photogenic Dr. Isles. Or maybe he's a scout for a modeling agency." He paused. "Maura does look really pretty today. Did she change her hair or something?"

A slight sense of panic began to rise in the back of Jane's mind. _Oh, no. It can't be the Hot Romance Tea, can it? _She glanced at the one-way mirror separating them from the interview room. _Frankie's out here, away from Maura. Did he already get whammied? What if French Toast got whammied? _

She looked back through the window at the golden waves of Maura's hair, her exquisite new dress, and her naturally radiant face. _No, Maura doesn't need tea to whammy anyone. She naturally has that effect on people. Maura often makes me dizzy._

"No," she scolded him. "Same old Maura. Except she's stuck with the creepy French Toast, who is wasting our time."

"You don't speak French," Frankie said. "Maybe he's full of interesting information about our case."

Jane glared at him. "I may not speak French, but I read body language. That guy is not talking about the floater, or our homicide, or anything useful." _That creep is just hitting on Maura. _

She jabbed her finger at the clipboard Frankie was holding. "How's your actual police work coming along?"

Frankie reviewed the form. "Caucasian male. Age 30. Language is French only. Arrived in Boston via sailboat. Very expensive looking sailboat."

Jane stared through the window at the man intently talking to Maura. _French with fortune. No doubt Maura has noticed his expensive clothes and his perfectly symmetrical facial features, too. They probably even like the same fancy French foods. _

She felt another little jolt of panic. _What if French Toast really does ask Maura out on a date?_

"So," Frankie added, "we run a check on the boat, find out where it's been, prior to Boston. And run a check on this guy. How he spent the last several days will tell us whether or not he's a suspect in our homicide investigation." He paused again. "How do we run checks on his financials if he's not living in the U.S.?"

Jane had ignored her brother, never taking her eyes off Maura, studying her body language._ She said the tea wouldn't make her feel sick. So what is she thinking in that big brain of hers? _She watched Maura raise her hand to her throat in reaction to the Frenchman. "She's doing it again."

"What?" Frankie asked.

_I know that look._ Jane realized the conversation had taken some unwelcome turn, because Maura's facial expression indicated her discomfort. _And she reflexively covers her throat, when she's worried that her hives will show. Which means she's hiding something. Hiding from French Toast? Or she's getting really upset. Or both._

"Come on." She grabbed Frankie's arm and pulled him out into the hallway.

She knocked loudly on the interview room door, and opened it. "Dr. Isles, Sergeant Korsak, could I speak to you for a moment?"

Immediately, Korsak stood up, but he waited to follow Maura out of the room.

"What's up, Jane?" Korsak asked as they all stood outside the interview room.

"That's what I wanted to ask," Jane said. "Maura, what's wrong?"

Maura looked puzzled and reflexively covered her throat again.

"Did he say something that upset you?" Jane asked, trying to keep her temper in check. "He was rude, wasn't he? Was he harassing you?"

"No," Maura said, still flustered. "I mean, yes. He said rude things. But to me he was trying to be charming and flirtatious. But I didn't want to translate everything."

"Translate what?" Jane asked as calmly as she could manage. "What was so upsetting?"

"Jacques said," Maura hesitated, "that's his name, Jacques Lupin. He said rude things about Frankie, and Korsak, and police in general." Anxiously she glanced around at them. "I can't repeat those things he said about you. Certainly not to your faces. Please don't ask me to translate that."

Jane breathed a little easier. _At least he wasn't rude to Maura. Yet. We've got to get French Toast squared away and get Maura back downstairs to her department as soon as possible._

Korsak chuckled. "Aw, don't worry about us, Doc. Our interviewees often tell us how unhappy they are about talking to the police. We're sorry to put you on the spot, though."

"We're recording everything," Frankie said. "We can get the whole thing translated later, and a transcript."

Gently, Jane took hold of Maura's elbow. "Just give us the facts. Anything you can tell us will be helpful."

"Jacques just arrived in Boston last night," Maura said. "He's been traveling south, along the coast, in his sailboat. He came to Boston because he's going to stay for a month in one of the neighborhood homes while the owners are on vacation."

"Which neighborhood?" Jane asked.

"Marlborough Street," Maura said. "One of the six-million-dollar homes."

Korsak whistled softly in amazement.

"Expensive. OK, we'll need to verify that story," Jane said. "And he admitted he knows our floater victim?"

"Yes, although Jacques kept trying to change the subject. He said the victim's name is Louis Blanc, also French. They were acquaintances, because they shared some social connections. But he didn't want to be categorized as a friend, and Jacques was reluctant to tell me much more."

"So we have to figure out," Korsak said, "if his reluctance is because he was involved in the drowning death. Or if he has other reasons, unrelated to the case, he doesn't want us asking him questions."

"How did he react?" Jane asked Korsak. "About the victim drowning?"

Korsak shook his head. "Like he wasn't interested in what we were talking about. Either he really didn't care, or the death was old news to him."

"He's more interested in pretty American women," Frankie muttered.

"Actually," Maura said, "he's under the impression that I'm French, too. But no, he's not the least bit interested in your police investigation, or in the dead man."

"And what does he say, about where he was, north of here, prior to Boston?" Jane asked.

"Jacques wanted to impress me," Maura said, "and he bragged about his sailing trip and his stay in New York City. He name-dropped several expensive restaurants and clubs in Manhattan. And of course, he just adores the French cuisine at Daniel, and I had to agree with him."

"Daniel?" Frankie asked. "Who is that?"

"Oh, sorry," Maura said. "Daniel is the name of a restaurant, on the Upper East Side."

_Ugh. I was right._ Jane groaned inwardly. _Not only do they like the same fancy food, they even adore the same fancy restaurants. _Jacques's movie-star face and his expensive suit already annoyed her. _What if French Toast asks her out? My gut says he's not a suspect. Maura wouldn't go out with him, would she?_

"OK," Frankie said, "so Jacques probably used a credit card here in the U.S., and we can track his spending. That would help us account for his whereabouts, and find out if he has an alibi for the murder."

"Sorry, Dr. Isles," Korsak said, "but we're still going to need your translation assistance. We have more questions about him, and about the floater."

"And we can run a check on the sailboat," Frankie said. "Verify ownership, registration, permits. See if the sailboat's known locations along the east coast match the locations of Jacques's credit card usage."

"The sailboat is one topic he's eager to discuss," Maura said. "Jacques has already asked me to go sailing with him."

Jane felt her anger flaring. "You're not going anywhere with French Toast. I don't want you talking to that creep any more. We'll get another translator to come over from the University."

"Did you just call him 'French Toast?'" Maura shook her head. "Anyway, it's all right. I'm already here, and he's quite talkative. We just have to redirect his attention to the case and the victim."

"Jacques does seem eager to talk with Dr. Isles," Korsak said grudgingly. "And he thinks they have a lot of common interests, like sailboats and French restaurants. A sympathetic questioner, someone from his world, is more likely to get him to talk."

"I grew up in that world," Maura said. "I almost married in that world, too, with Garret Fairfield."

_Fairfield. _Jane frowned at the memory. _Another movie-star faced, expensive-suit wearing, fancy food-eating creep who wanted to keep Maura for himself. _

"Fairfield certainly liked the finer things in life," Jane said. _Maura is finer than any material possessions. _She remembered their conversation as they stood in the driveway of the Fairfield mansion. "That gigantic house. And that amazing car."

Maura shrugged. "All the necessary possessions an arrogant man would need to signal his wealth and social status."

Another factor occurred to Jane. "Wouldn't French Toast, living in the fast lane, need an expensive car, to transport him in his posh lifestyle?"

"That's highly likely," Maura said. "And please call Jacques Lupin by his name. I don't want to associate him with breakfast food."

"My point is, if Jacques is not from Boston," Jane wondered, "and he arrived by expensive sailboat, then where's his equally expensive car?"

Korsak nodded. "Let's go ask him." He held the door open for Jane to lead them back into the interview room.

_We need to pick up the pace of this interview._ Jane stood in front of the table, arms crossed, glaring down at their witness. "Where's the car?" she demanded.

Jacques's smile had already fallen into disappointment at Jane's arrival. Now he looked at Maura with growing concern.

Standing somewhat behind Jane, Maura asked again, "Où est la voiture?"

Jacques's eyes widened. Suddenly, he sprang up from his chair, backed away toward the wall, and yammered frantically in French.

Maura stepped back toward the mirrored wall. Jane and Korsak blocked both sides of the table.

Frankie entered the room and approached Jacques to block his way to the door.

"Did you see him almost jump out of his skin?" Jane muttered as she turned to look at Korsak. "Wonder what's up with him and his car?"

.

* * *

.

After further questioning of their nervous yet more focused witness, they left Jacques Lupin, with a uniform to guard the interview room door.

Jane led the detectives into the bullpen and Maura accompanied them. They gathered around their murderboard to review their case.

Lieutenant Cavanaugh walked out of his office to meet them. "What's the status on your floater case?"

Briefly, Korsak outlined what they knew about Jacques Lupin, his limited knowledge of the victim, his trip via sailboat, and his plan to stay at one of Boston's most expensive homes.

"And something about his car," Korsak added, "makes Jaques extremely nervous. Although I'd be nervous too, just owning a luxury car, not to mention having it shipped to the U.S. by boat. The freighter that transports luxury cars and other stuff from Europe is scheduled to arrive in Boston today."

Cavanaugh looked at Jane. "Rizzoli?"

_Don't call him French Toast in front of the boss. _"I don't trust Jacques to tell us the whole truth," Jane said, "but my gut says he's not a suspect for the drowning murder. That still leaves questions about his suspicious behavior, though."

"All right," Cavanaugh said. "I'll file to get clearance for the French and international database searches on the sailor and on the floater. While you're tracing their information here in the U.S., be sure to check about this house he claims he's allowed to 'borrow.'" He nodded at them. "And find that car."

After their boss left, the detectives turned their attention to updating the notes on their murderboard.

Maura's cellphone rang. "Dr. Isles," she answered, before walking away from them for some privacy.

After a few minutes of work with Korsak and Frankie, Jane glanced over her shoulder.

Maura was still talking on the phone, smiling and engaged in another animated conversation. _Who is she talking to that makes her smile like that? I gotta figure out how to make Maura smile like that._

Concluding her phone call, Maura turned and flashed her brightest smile at Jane. _Whoa. What's going on?_

Maura hurried back across the office to Jane, and her breathing was erratic. "We found it."

"Are you OK?" Jane reached up to hold Maura by her forearms. "Catch your breath."

Maura's physical agitation contrasted with the excitement on her smiling face. "Forensics. My lab. We have it in custody. You remember BT the Bomb Tech? He's bringing it to my lab." With her hands, she made a little clapping motion. "The car."

"You mean, Boston PD has already seized the vehicle from the freighter?"

Beaming, Maura nodded her head emphatically. "His car! It's a Maserati."

.

* * *

.

Jane stood in the automotive bay of the Forensics Lab, among three luxury cars, staring in particular at the red Maserati convertible. "Nice car."

Several lab techs had carefully unwrapped the car from its many layers of protective packaging.

"Nice?" Maura gazed in adoration at the convertible in front of them. "This Maserati is an astonishing work of art," she gushed. "Gorgeous Italian design, with exquisite craftmanship."

Jane watched Maura study the car. _You're gorgeous._

"Just look at those beautiful lines." Maura glided her hand through the air to outline the shape. "Such sleek, tantalizing curves." She clasped her hands together and raised them to her collarbone. "Oh, it's just gorgeous."

"OK," Jane chuckled. "I get it. You're excited about the beautiful car. But what is the car going to tell us? About our case?"

A man's voice called out, "Dr. Isles."

Jane looked up to see BT, the Bomb Tech, striding across the lab and smiling at Maura. _Oh, look, just what we did not need. Another model-faced man who's attracted to Maura._

"BT," Maura said. "Please, call me Maura. You remember Detective Rizzoli?"

He nodded and smiled. "Detective."

_And I remember you, BT, with your Ph.D. in Applied Physics and your practicing yoga. You've arrived just in time to be whammied by Maura's attractiveness. Unless your smile whammies Maura first._

Maura prompted her with a head-tilt.

"BT, hello," she said. "Call me Jane. So, what's going on with these cars?"

"International shipments coming into Boston," BT said, "must be screened for explosive devices, hazardous materials, weapons, and drugs. Although we're Boston PD's Bomb Squad, we sometimes get called to assist several other agencies with all the security screening."

He pointed at the car. "This freighter's shipments were ours to screen. Our detection dogs didn't find any traces of explosives, but the drug-sniffing dog we have, in liason to our unit, indicated these three cars."

"According to the ship's manifest," Maura said, "this Maserati belongs to Jacques Lupin. Sergeant Korsak is bringing him downstairs to ID his car."

Jane nodded. _I'm annoyed to see BT act all chummy again with Maura and work alongside her. But at least he's not creepy, and he's Boston PD. _

Suddenly, from behind them, they heard a man's voice cry out.

Jane turned to see Korsak and Frankie restraining Jacques Lupin by both arms. Jacques spoke frantically in French.

"Whoa," BT said, "he's really upset that we unwrapped his Maserati."

"Oh, you speak French!" Maura continued her conversation in French, and BT responded happily.

_Ugh. BT speaks French, too. He may be another French Toast, after all._ "Hold on, there," Jane said. "Translation, please?"

Maura pointed at the Maserati. "Jacques is upset that we've unwrapped his car from the protective packaging it was shipped in. He's worried that we'll damage his currently pristine car and demands that we not touch it."

"I can understand his concern," BT said. "This is a GranTurismo Convertible MC. If I remember correctly, it's Maserati's most expensive model."

Jane looked at BT. "Give Jacques your most serious law-enforcement face, and ask him if he knows anything about smuggling drugs inside of cars."

BT asked, and Jacques reacted with greater protesting.

"I'll take that as a 'No,'" Jane said.

"He says the car is his most valuable possession," BT said. "And that no one in their right mind would take apart a Maserati, or cram anything inside one for smuggling."

"Oh, my," Maura said. "Jacques says his car is worth $154,000. I'd be reluctant to tamper with a car worth that much money."

"He's really only concerned about the car itself," Jane noted. "Maybe he doesn't know about the drug smuggling, but his car was used for shipment?"

"It's possible," BT said. "Or maybe being shipped alongside these other cars left some material on his vehicle, and that's what our drug-sniffing dog found."

Jacques began another tirade of French yammering.

"He's repeating the purchase price of the car," Maura said. "Jacques insists that we not even touch his Maserati. We might blemish the paint, or the interior fabric, and damage the car's value."

"So how are you going to search for drugs," Jane said, "without taking these cars apart?"

"That's why the cars were brought to the lab," Maura said. "We'll start with X-ray scanners to look at the interior components of the cars, and search for objects that don't belong."

"In the meantime," Jane said, "please explain to Jacques how you technically won't touch his car. Then the guys can escort him out of your lab."

Maura explained to the protesting Frenchman, who continued complaining as Korsak and Frankie took him out of the automotive lab.

Maura nodded to BT. "All right. Let's get started with the searches."

Disapprovingly, Jane noted all the smiling going on between them since BT's arrival. _Sure Maura is happy to see him. BT brought her a fancy car. Now they can spend the day together, sharing fun forensics facts. Or worse, they could speak French together. _She bit her lip. _Maura and BT could spend the whole day together. And because it's work, he's allowed to stay here. With Maura._

Maura and BT busily retrieved and arranged the equipment for their tests.

Jane turned to pace along the far wall of the automotive lab. _I'll just stay here, too, so I can get immediate updates on their findings. We certainly need to know if our homicide case involves drug dealing as a possible motive._

Into the automotive lab walked Lieutenant Cavanaugh. He surveyed the three cars, and approached Jane.

"Dr. Isles translated the interview?" Cavanaugh asked. "And she got the ID of the floater?"

"Yes," Jane said. "Without Maura, we'd still be waiting to talk to Jacques Lupin."

Cavanaugh pointed towards the vehicles. "Now Dr. Isles has located the suspect's car?"

"Yes, the Bomb Unit contacted her about forensics they needed done here in the lab."

Cavanaugh paused for a long, awkward moment. "Is Dr. Isles gonna solve your case for you, too?" he asked gruffly.

Jane cringed inwardly. "No, Sir."

"Then get upstairs and get back to work." Cavanaugh turned on his heel and left.

Jane sighed in exasperation. _French Toast got to hang out with Maura. BT gets to work alongside her all day. _She glanced over at the two of them, talking happily. _But I have detective work to do, away from her. If I'm upstairs, I can't chase away all these men that Maura is attracting. _

Reluctantly, she walked toward the door of the lab. _ BT speaks French. I'll bet BT adores French food, too. _She opened the door and walked out into the hallway. _I knew this would happen. Somebody is going to get whammied. _


	10. Chapter 10

update: I made a few small changes in Jane's car scene, because I found and fixed a continuity error - just a pesky detail about the lunch bag (which stayed on the office desk), left over between the rough draft and several revisions.

* * *

**Author's note:** I updated the summary, because the story includes a little bit of shipping for Susie x Frankie, and for Angela x Korsak.

- Remember: TEMPORARILY visiting **guest characters are TEMPORARY** to the story, and then they will go away.

**THANK YOU** for reading and following! :)

* * *

.

Jane sat in the BRIC, watching the video recording of Jacques Lupin in the interrogation room. She'd realized that Maura's presence earlier had been slightly distracting to her. _And that creep was too busy flirting with Maura to answer our questions. _Now she could study Jacques's body language with a more impartial perspective.

_Something about his behavior was off. _She watched on the screen as the man shifted uncomfortably in his chair and fidgeted with his hands. _His obvious reluctance meant he was probably lying to us. Certainly he avoided telling us everything he knows._

Frankie entered the BRIC. "Reviewing the interrogation video?"

"Yeah, I'm worried that I missed something." She noted that in the periods of time Jacques was alone, he would pace. _Nervous. Restless. That's not unusual._

"Did you learn to speak French, since this morning?" Frankie teased.

"Funny." Jane continued to study the video on the monitor. "I wanted to review his reactions, and his body language."

In another sequence, Jacques sat at the interview table and fidgeted with his hands.

_Again, with his hands._ The behavior seemed familiar, and then recognition dawned on her. Quickly she rewound the video. "Hey, look at this. Watch this guy's hands."

Frankie sat down next to her as they watched Jacques.

"I do that," Jane said. "I fidget like that when my hands are sore, because of my old injuries."

"And you think Jacques might have an old injury that bothers him?" Frankie asked.

"Specifically, I'm wondering if he has a few broken fingers," Jane said. "Maura found that the floater had broken fingers, about three months old."

"Broken? Like injuries received because the victim owed money to the wrong people?"

Jane nodded. "Maybe Jacques has done business with the wrong people, too. Maybe they're the same people who drowned our victim."

.

* * *

.

With her purple latex-gloved hands, Maura adjusted the monitor and studied the X-ray scan. "Compared to the V8 engine layout from Maserati for their GranTurismo Convertible MC, I don't see any anomalous shapes on the scan."

Among the sounds of the other techs working with the scanning equipment, Maura heard the lab door open.

"Told you they'd be back to check out the car." BT smiled and nodded his head toward the doorway.

Maura looked up from the monitor and saw Korsak and Frankie entering the automotive lab.

The men were smiling as they approached the red convertible. "I just can't get over this car," Korsak said.

"Photos won't do it justice, but I'm going to try." Frankie held up his phone and circled the car, methodically taking photos from multiple angles.

"Are you documenting this vehicle as evidence?" Korsak teased.

Frankie grinned. "Hey, I've never seen a Maserati up close."

"Yeah, and you probably never will again," Korsak said.

"Gloves, please." Maura held up a box of latex gloves. "Before you're tempted to touch the vehicular evidence."

Korsak took gloves for himself and handed another pair to Frankie.

"I'm assuming you guys are here to sit in the convertible," BT said, "and get your pictures taken." From one of the lab's storage cabinets, BT removed a bundle of cloth. "We can cover the driver's seat."

BT opened the driver's side door and covered the black leather seat and backrest. "Just don't touch anything else."

Puzzled, Maura looked around at the men. "You want to pose, with the car?"

"This is the only way that a cop like me," Frankie said, "would ever be sitting in the driver's seat of a Maserati."

Korsak stepped ahead of him. "I've got seniority," he said, handing Frankie his phone. He sat in the driver's seat, and BT closed the convertible door.

Quickly, Frankie snapped several photos of Korsak.

After Korsak got out of the car, Frankie handed his phone to BT. "Make sure I look cool, OK? I'm sending all these photos to my girlfriend."

"Understood." BT took multiple photos of Frankie sitting in the driver's seat.

Watching the proceedings, Maura contemplated the remarkable design of the Maserati. _Exquisitely structured, with beautiful lines. Aesthetically comparable to another gorgeous Italian I've seen. _Just this morning, she'd been measuring another beautifully proportioned body. _A Marzorati. _

She pictured Jane sitting in the driver's seat. _Magnificent bone structure, with long beautiful limbs, in the comparably beautiful setting of the Maserati._

BT's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Maura? Don't you want your picture taken?"

She blinked back into awareness of her surroundings. "Oh, maybe later."

Sergeant Korsak approached her. "Hey, Doc? I was planning to take some lunch over to Angela at the hospital. You think soup would be OK for her stomach?"

"Yes, soup should be fine," Maura said. "Later today, depending on how her stomach feels, I think Angela could eat whatever she wants."

Korsak nodded to Frankie, "I've got your Ma covered." He left the automotive lab.

BT's phone rang, and as he answered it, he left the lab, too.

Frankie remained, admiring the car for another minute. He looked over at Maura. "Come on." He smiled. "Give me your phone, hop in the car, and I'll snap your photo." He held open the car door for her.

After a moment's hesitation, she carefully sat in the driver's seat. "Gorgeous Italian leather interior. How many times can we describe this car as 'beautiful?'" _Jane would look so beautiful, sitting in this Maserati._

Frankie knelt down beside the car and held the phone to line up the shot. "OK, smile like you're riding in an amazingly expensive convertible."

_That's it! I've got to get Jane down here, to take her picture. I want a photo of a Marzorati, sitting in the Maserati. _Looking down from the driver's seat at him, she smiled and Frankie snapped the photo.

Frankie stood up. "That was a Mona Lisa smile, like you know a secret. What were you thinking about?"

_Oh. Well, I don't have to tell him everything._ "The Maserati, of course," Maura said truthfully.

She got out of the car and he handed her back the phone.

Maura was ready to change the subject. "I spoke with Susie this morning. I'm glad she's feeling somewhat better."

Frankie grinned. "Oh yeah. And if Susie and Ma hadn't felt so sick, this whole thing would have been really funny." He shrugged. "Well, even when they've fully recovered, it will still be pretty funny."

"How so?" Maura asked.

"You know, like a comedy of errors," Frankie said. "I already liked Susie, and I certainly noticed she was attractive. We're dating, so I'm already paying attention to her, romantically. Then she goes and drinks this tea that's supposed to make me more attracted to her?" He shook his head. "So unnecessary."

_Their mutual attraction likely reinforces their relationship. As does their attention to and concern for one another._ "Susie is fortunate to find someone so appreciative. And the two of you have already established a solid relationship. I really admire that."

Frankie smiled proudly. "I'm the lucky one. And our relationship started on the right foot, I think, with us being friends first."

Maura remembered her previous research. _Frankie's perspective might help me understand more about the dynamics of romantic relationships._

"You think that's a significant factor in a long-term relationship?" she asked. "Being friends first?"

"Oh, yeah," Frankie said. "My previous relationships? Total chaos. And I ended up getting my heart broken, every time." He winced slightly at his admission. "But looking back, the personalities of the women I dated conflicted with mine, and we had almost nothing in common. I suppose I shouldn't have been so blind-sided by the bad break-ups."

Maura nodded thoughtfully. "Susie's personality and character differ greatly, in stark contrast to those other women."

"Susie's the greatest, ever," Frankie said. "And she was such a good friend to me, helping me study for my tests. That's the kind of person you build a great relationship with. Someone who already has your back."

"I agree," Maura said. "And I can certainly vouch for Susie's character and integrity."

Frankie hesitated. "Oh, I forgot about that. You're Susie's boss, and she's dating a co-worker." He scratched his head briefly. "We double-checked the Boston PD rules, to make sure we were cleared." His expression grew concerned. "Our relationship won't conflict with Susie's job, will it? Do you have rules against co-workers dating?"

She tried to give him her most reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Frankie. Officially, there's no rule or any work-related reason why you can't date each other. And personally, I see no reason why co-workers can't date one another, either."

Frankie's shoulders and expression relaxed. "That's a relief." His phone rang, and he retrieved it from his pocket. "I gotta go."

She watched as Frankie left the automotive lab. _However, your sister vehemently disagrees. Unfortunately for you, Jane thinks co-workers should not date. _

Maura moved back to the car to reposition the X-ray equipment.

_That's what Jane ranted about so angrily this week. _Her thoughts returned their upsetting discussion in the bullpen, and Jane's furious expression. _But Jane and I are co-workers, too. Does that mean, in her opinion, she and I could never date? _

She sighed in frustration. _More observations, and more questions, to record in my notebook, for my study of relationships. And the personally significant relationship that I may never understand._

.

* * *

.

The arrival of the Chinese food delivery had cheered Jane's spirits._ Maura and I are still having lunch together, just like she planned. _

She carried their plastic bag of food containers into the elevator._ Our usual orders: Kung Pao Chicken with a side of dumplings for me, and Veggie Lo Mein for Maura. A nice quiet lunch in her office, just the two of us._

Jane exited the elevator and strode up the hallway. _I was in Maura's office this morning, but that seems like such a long time ago. _

She entered the empty office, still smiling at the memory. _Trying to get me a sweater, taking my measurements. Another one of Maura's little projects._

At one end of the desk, she set the bag of Chinese food. _Maura has several projects going today. _She looked at the other end of the desk, at the red tin boxes of tea, and shook her head. _What was Maura thinking, testing that tea on herself?_

_She even brought her fancy teacup from home. _Jane glanced at the empty floral-patterned cup, sitting on its saucer. _And why is Maura trying her tea-drinking experiment here at work? She didn't really answer my question earlier._

"Oh, you're just in time," Maura called as she entered the office from the lab doorway. She pointed with her purple latex-gloved hand. "Come into the automotive lab first, and hear our update on the Maserati."

Jane followed Maura through the automotive lab, admiring the flowing skirt of her designer dress and soft waves of her long hair. _Maura Isles is having lunch with me. Lucky, lucky me._

As they approached, the red convertible drew her attention. "Nice car." She shook her head as she studied the vehicle. "I'll never be this close to a Maserati again."

BT and two other lab techs were moving the scanner equipment back toward the wall. When they were finished, the techs left the lab.

Beside the car, Maura repositioned a rolling workstation cart carrying the computer monitor. She pointed at the X-ray displayed on the screen. "This is a view of the V8 engine. We scanned the entire Maserati, twice, and saw nothing anomalous on the X-rays."

"So, no drugs inside Lupin's car?" Jane asked, as BT joined them.

"No," BT said. "Our search of these other two cars, however, revealed small packages hidden inside both. But as far as we can tell from the shipping information, neither Lupin nor his car are connected to the drug-smuggling cars in any way."

"For the purposes of Boston PD's investigation," Maura said, "Jacques Lupin's car is cleared."

Jane nodded. "And without a criminal charge, we can't keep Jacques here. He's only an informational witness, and he hasn't been that helpful, so far."

"I'll let the Drug Unit know they can take custody of these other two cars," BT said.

_And since BT is finished checking the cars, he's finished in the Forensics labs._ Jane tried not to smile at the realization. _BT can leave, and go back to his own department. Bye, BT._

"I'll just go fix my lunch," BT said to Maura, "and meet you back in your office."

Jane's glare followed him as he exited out the other doorway at the far end, leaving the lab empty.

"He's joining us for lunch?" she muttered.

"BT didn't want Chinese," Maura said, glancing around the lab. "He's on a vegetarian juice cleanse today."

"Ah, that sounds super-healthy." Jane pointed over her shoulder toward the office. "Meanwhile, we can get started on those dumplings we're going to share." The idea of anyone invading her private time with Maura soured her attitude about lunch. _BT, with his super-healthy eating habits and his Ph.D. in Applied Physics, has much more in common with Maura than I do. _

Jane realized that Maura stood hesitantly and scanned the automotive lab.

"Come on," Maura whispered urgently. "Now's our chance."

.

* * *

.

Still wearing her latex gloves, Maura took hold of Jane's elbow and led her around to the driver's side of the Maserati.

"Chance for what?" Jane frowned in confusion as she glanced over her shoulder. "Why are we whispering? And why are we sneaking around in your lab?"

"While the others are gone," Maura said, "I want to get a picture of you with the Maserati." She opened the red convertible's door and pointed at the seat.

Jane was happily surprised. "You're serious?"

"Yes, I want photos." Maura motioned for her to move. "Just don't leave any fingerprints on the car."

Cautiously, Jane sat on the covered driver's seat, and Maura closed the door.

Jane rested her left arm along the door frame of convertible. _A strikingly beautiful Italian work of art, _Maura noted. _Strong yet slender form, with tantalizing lines. _

Kneeling down beside the convertible with her phone, Maura began to take pictures of Jane's profile and upper body._ Magnificent cheekbones. Sleek, tantalizing curves. Stunning._

Jane looked over the car's elaborate dashboard and the black leather interior. "This is incredible."

"Look at me, please," Maura prompted. "And give me your happiest smile. Picture yourself at a Red Sox game," she teased, "with front row seats behind home plate. And a waiter brings you beer and pizza."

Jane laughed heartily. "Fenway doesn't have waiters." She beamed at Maura, her eyes full of delight.

Quickly, Maura captured a photo of that radiant smiled directed at her. "You belong in a Maserati, Jane. You look magnificent."

Another reaction smile, this one tinged with surprise and a little blush, was also captured on Maura's camera._ An astonishing work of art. My beautiful Marzorati._

Maura opened the car door and gave Jane a hand up out of the driver's seat. She closed the car door with a sigh. _And now I have some beautiful photos._

"Sorry to see it go?" Jane asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you, sighing over this car," Jane teased. "You could probably afford to buy your own Maserati, if you wanted."

"I wasn't sighing over the car. And no, I don't see myself buying a Maserati." Maura smiled with satisfaction before turning away from the convertible.

Together they walked through the lab toward Maura's office.

"First of all," Maura said, "my ego doesn't need the kind of attention that this car would attract. Second, it would be highly impractical to drive in Boston's heavy winter weather. And where would I keep it?"

Jane feigned exasperation. "Such an inconvenience!"

Maura laughed. "Well, this car would be. Besides, I have no need, and no desire, for any car that costs a small fortune."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** Thank you, for your reviews, and for favoriting and following this fic! I really appreciate hearing from all of you.

- In the scene where Maura speaks with Jacques, they are both speaking French. But I wrote the scene in English, because it's the only language I can write.

.

* * *

.

In the office, Jane took her seat in the corner of the couch and set out the cartons of Chinese food on the coffee table in front of them. _Happy photos with the cool car,_ she thought. _Now a briefly happy lunch with Maura. _

Maura returned with three bottles of water and closed the lab door behind her. "Thank you for bringing our lunch downstairs. Eating Chinese food may be the only part of my day that turns out the way I planned." She sat down on the couch next to Jane.

Again, they sat close enough for their elbows to touch. _Happy to be sitting within arm's reach of Maura. Maybe today will turn out well, after all._

Jane picked up one of the cartons and used a chopstick to scoop out food. "I'm dividing up the dumplings now," she whispered dramatically. "We are not sharing with BT."

"Why are you whispering?" Maura asked.

"Because any second now, he's going to interrupt our lunchtime," she said. "Why does BT have to join us? He's finished scanning the cars. Why can't he go back to his own department?"

"Because, I've already asked him to stay and help with the French translation."

"Maura," she whined.

"You're not nearly done questioning Jacques, are you?"

Jane sighed in frustration. "No."

"I want to help you with your case," Maura said, "but if I have to talk with Jacques again, I'd like BT there to act as a buffer."

"You're right," she admitted. "I don't want French Toast spending any more time with you than is absolutely necessary. It's just this case, with the language barrier, is really ticking me off."

"I don't think the case is the only thing that's ticking you off," Maura said.

Before Jane could respond, there was a knock at the office door. BT entered, smiling and carrying a large tumbler in his hand.

With her chopsticks, Jane ate a mouthful of Kung Pao chicken. _This way, I won't have to speak to him._

From his shirt pocket, BT pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Maura before he sat down in the chair near them. "Here's the address of the Facebook page for our yoga classes. And you have my cellphone number. You're welcome to join us, any time."

Jane scowled at him as she chewed her food. _Nope, I was wrong again. This day is not going to turn out well. _

"Thank you, I appreciate your suggestion," Maura said. "But I'm not ready to start any new classes yet."

He nodded. "I understand, you want time to regroup. That's wise."

Jane looked back and forth from BT to Maura. _Why would she need a new yoga class? What's going on?_

At the sound of another sharp knock on the office door, Maura answered, "Come in."

Jane felt a hand briefly squeeze her knee. Maura leaned closer to whisper, "I'll explain about yoga later."

The office door swung open and Frankie entered. "Hey, I thought I'd find Jane down here."

She glared at his unwelcome arrival. _How many more people are going to interrupt my lunch with Maura? It's like an Annoying Co-workers' Convention in here. _

Frankie waved a stack of papers. "We've got the financial information now, for both Jacques Lupin and the drowning victim, Louis Blanc."

The office door was still standing open when Korsak walked into the room. "Hey, Jane." He nodded at them. "Dr. Isles, you're going to want to see this." He handed Maura a legal-sized page.

_BT, Frankie, and Korsak, too, _Jane noted. _Oh, wait. Our convention is strangely incomplete._ She glanced at the door to the lab. _Unfortunately, Susie is out sick today. On a typical day, Senior Criminalist Chang would be interrupting us with lab results, too. _

She realized Maura was frowning as she read the piece of paper. Glancing down, Jane saw cursive handwriting that almost filled the page.

"Korsak, what kind of messages are you delivering?" she asked.

"Jacques wrote a note for Dr. Isles," Korsak said. "He insisted his message was urgent. Also, the uniformed officer guarding Jacques said when he wasn't being questioned, he was talking on his cellphone. Several different conversations with various people, apparently. In some of his phone calls, Jacques was obviously upset."

"All the conversations were in French?" Jane asked. "Everything in the interrogation and holding areas is recorded. We'll need to get those conversations translated."

"Yeah," Korsak said, "but some words don't need translation. The uniform heard Jacques discuss the Maserati in one conversation. In another, he mentioned the word 'poker' several times, along with 'money.'"

Jane nodded. "That would fit into my theory. If Jacques and the drowning victim were into high-stakes gambling, and they owed huge debts, somebody would take that level of debt collection very seriously."

"The financial records show that Jacques was in Atlantic City, but not for long," Frankie said.

"Ugh, Atlantic City." Jane grimaced at the memory. "Worst family vacation ever."

Korsak looked from Jane to Frankie in disbelief. "Who takes their family to Atlantic City?"

"Pop," Frankie said, wincing. "And his crazy Rizzoli idea to win some big money."

Maura had been watching them, and she turned to Jane questioningly.

"Long story," Jane muttered. "What does the note from Jacques say?"

Hesitantly, Maura glanced back down at the piece of paper.

"Does he finally have something relevant to tell us, about the case?" Korsak asked.

"He's probably asking Maura to go sailing on his fancy ship," Jane quipped.

Maura's discomfort showed plainly on her face. "Actually, Jacques has asked me to marry him."

In a long moment of awkward silence, Jane and the others looked at each other.

"Marry you?" Jane said slowly. "Isn't this rather sudden?"

Maura picked up her cellphone and stood up from the couch, sighing in irritation.

Jane's confusion increased as she watched Maura hold the phone to her ear and walk across the office.

"Who are you calling?" Jane asked.

Maura frowned in thought. "My mother, of course."

.

* * *

.

Jane glanced over again at Maura, who stood behind her desk, holding her cellphone, and talking rapidly in French.

"French Toast," Jane muttered to Frankie, as she shifted on her feet beside him. "I knew that guy was a creep."

Restlessly, she paced in a small circle around Frankie and Korsak as they stood in the middle of the office.

"A high-roller creep." Korsak looked up from the stack of papers he was holding. "These financial records place Jacques and Louis Blanc in New York City for the same two weeks, at all the same exclusive clubs and hotels. Looks to me like they were playing in high-stakes underground poker games."

"And now," Jane said, "Jacques is asking Maura for a big and creepy favor."

"If Jacques is that desperate," Frankie said, "he must owe a huge amount of money to some really scary people."

"In New York City, most gambling is still run by the Mafia," Korsak said. "It's gotta be the Mob."

"Yeah," Jane said thoughtfully, "but even if the Mob whacked Louis Blanc, his body ended up here, floating in the Charles River."

Korsak scratched his beard. "What if the Mafia guys are still in Boston? Or they're coming back to Boston, to collect from Jacques?"

"Jacques has just shipped his car into Boston," Jane said. "And his car is worth a fortune." She glanced around to find BT still sitting meditatively in the chair. "BT, how much would the car be worth if Jacques had to sell it?"

"I don't think a Maserati would lose value," BT said. "If Jacques paid $154,000, the car is probably still worth close to that amount."

Jane remembered Maura's earlier comment. "A small fortune. Although that much money sounds like a regular fortune to me."

"Enough for Jacques to hand over the car in payment of his debts?" Frankie asked.

Korsak shrugged. "At least enough money to keep Jacques alive."

Jane had been watching Maura while she spoke on the phone in an animated French conversation.

As soon as Maura set her cellphone down, Jane moved to stand beside her, behind the desk.

"So you called your mother," Jane whispered, "because you wanted to confirm that marrying a complete stranger is a terrible idea?"

Maura looked slightly offended. "No," she whispered, "to confirm that Jacques needs money, and that his unusual behavior wasn't related to my tea drinking experiment."

"Aha!" Jane teased quietly. "He's been whammied by the size of your family fortune, and not by your other more attractive assets."

Maura gaped at her in disapproval.

Korsak cleared his throat. "Dr. Isles? Everything OK?"

Self-consciously, Maura smoothed her skirt before she turned to address the three men. "The bottom line is, Jacques Lupin is famous, or rather infamous, throughout France, for his huge amount of debt, including large gambling debts. He's already been banned from Monte Carlo." She moved around to the front of her desk, and Jane followed.

"Infamous enough that your mother had heard of him?" Jane asked. "Because Jacques doesn't sound like the sort of person Constance Isles would hang out with."

"Gossip is not a one-way street." Maura picked up the letter. "Jacques thought he recognized the Isles name, and made some inquiries about me through his contacts in France. I, in turn, called my mother, to ask if she'd heard of Jacques."

Frankie squinted. "So, your mom is both rich and famous?"

"As an artist, certainly," Maura said matter-of-factly, "my mother is well known in the art world. And in the south of France, her dinner parties are famous, in certain social circles."

"So Jacques wasn't proposing marriage to you," Jane said, "as much as he was interested in the Isles family fortune."

"He was proposing a business merger, yes," Maura said. "Jacques holds the title of 'Count' in one of France's noble families. He also owns the large family estate. Despite his status, Jacques himself, and his estate, are massively in debt. He needs to marry someone who can supply him with an enormous amount of money."

"Hey, I saw that same scenario on 'Downtown Abbey,'" Korsak said. "Those old estates cost a fortune just to keep the lights on."

"Oh, yes, exactly," Maura said. "As a matter of fact, the tax penalties on -"

"Thank you, for the confirmation, stuffy soap-opera fans," Jane said. "Meanwhile, here at Boston PD, we have enough background information and circumstantial evidence to make Jacques tell us the whole story about him and his car."

"You have a hunch, about the Maserati?" Maura asked.

"Mainly, I have a hunch about Jacques," Jane said. "He's going to use the car to pay off his gambling debts. But first, I want to know if he had his fingers broken, like our victim. Could you scan his hands for previous injuries?"

"Yes," Maura said, "but unlike most of my patients, Jacques is alive. He'll have to give his consent to any tests."

Jane sighed. "Then as much as I hate the idea of Jacques talking to you again, I want to bring him downstairs to your lab for that scan."

"Poor Jacques!" Frankie grinned. "His trip to Boston was already going badly. Now he'll be sad when Maura rejects him."

"Jacques's proposal was not only inappropriate," Maura said, "but also fraudulent. My mother said he's already married, to a fashion model who is younger and wealthier than him. The Maserati is probably hers."

"A stolen Maserati means a 'grand theft auto,' charge," BT said. "That will give you more leverage when you question him."

Jane nodded. "Frankie, go get Jacques and bring him downstairs to the lab. It's time for Jacques to tell us the whole story."

.

* * *

.

The tension between all the living people in her morgue was unsettling to Maura. _Too much potential for interpersonal conflict. This reminds me why I prefer to work with the dead. _

Korsak and Frankie waited over by the morgue doors. BT stood nearby, at one end of the stainless steel autopsy table.

Jane stood at other end, with her arms crossed, and gave the Frenchman an icy glare.

On the autopsy table, Jacques sat upright, with his legs hanging over the side. "It's unfortunate you did not accept my proposal," he said to Maura in French. "I have a mansion on my estate."

Standing in front of him, Maura was flanked by X-ray equipment, a computer monitor, and several work-carts. "My family already owns a house in France," she replied. "I don't need another one."

Jacques scowled as he glanced around the autopsy bay. "This is all a waste of time. Wouldn't you rather go for a drive in my car? At least let me take you out on my sailboat."

She adjusted the X-ray equipment settings in preparation for scanning his hands. "This won't take long," she answered in French.

He grinned wickedly at Maura. "Your girlfriend watches you like the proverbial hawk. Is she afraid you might enjoy dining out with me this evening?"

BT switched on the small audio recorder he was holding. "For legal reasons," he explained in French, "and for your protection, too, we're recording everything."

Jacques glanced over at Jane again and smirked, before turning back to Maura. "I don't need protection from your stupid police," he said. "Everyone knows that city police are no better than dogcatchers. Too stupid to get jobs anywhere else."

"As I explained before," Maura said, "the people you've been talking to are Homicide detectives. That means they're highly trained, and successful, I might add, in investigating murders like your friend's drowning."

As they talked, she scanned his left hand. But as she studied the X-ray on the monitor, she could see no indication of any previously broken bones.

Jacques made a sour expression. "He wasn't my friend. And if he drowned, that doesn't mean it was murder." Briefly, he glanced at Jane again. "These police don't seem very intelligent to me. They're ugly, and they dress badly, too.'

Maura scanned his right hand and studied the monitor. This time, the X-ray clearly showed two broken fingers, which had recently healed.

She glanced up at Jane and gave her a slight nod.

"Obviously, you're not the police." Jacques raked his eyes over Maura again. "Why would someone with your social standing, and your connections, work in a smelly basement with stupid city employees?"

"Dr. Isles?" BT asked warily.

She responded in French, "No, it's all right."_ I must remain calm and maintain my professional demeanor. We need Jacques to focus on the topic he wants to avoid. Get him to tell us what he knows._

From one of the work-carts nearby, Maura picked up the water pitcher. She poured some water into a large plastic cup and handed it to Jacques. Then she filled a cup for herself and took a drink before answering him.

"That's what I tried to explain earlier, when we met," she said. "I'm a doctor. My degree is in medicine. I'm the Medical Examiner, which means I study corpses to determine the cause of death. Which is how I know that someone drowned Louis Blanc. That's murder. A murder you can help us solve."

"A doctor, eh?" He looked amused. "And a gorgeous woman like you? You could do so much better than her." He glanced over at Jane. "Your girlfriend isn't remotely attractive. Awkward body-shape, unpleasant face. Obviously not too smart, either."

Maura felt her patience thinning and her anger rising. "On the contrary, she is a highly decorated officer, awarded by the city for heroism. She's saved many lives. And because of her remarkable intelligence, she's apprehended many murderers."

Jacques continued to smirk at her, as if he enjoyed their disagreement.

She raised her cup to take another drink, but paused to add, "Obviously, you don't know what you're talking about. And your eyesight is severely impaired, as well."

"Oh, don't be offended because I think your girlfriend is ugly," Jacques teased. "Come to the yacht club with me. I'm sure you could find someone better looking, almost immediately. Certainly better looking than this dogcatcher."

Maura felt her adrenaline surging to a disturbing level. _Liar! How dare he insult Jane like that!_ Reflexively, she jerked her arm, throwing the entire cup of water into his face.

Jacques cried out in surprise. Dripping with water, he struggled to move off the table.

"Whoa!" Jane shouted. Quickly, she moved to grab Jacques's arm and restrain him. "What just happened here? Maura, what did this creep say to you?"

Overwhelmed by the unpleasant sensations in her nervous system, Maura's instinct was to flee from the room. Instead of answering, she moved past BT and ordered him in French: "Do not tell her. Do not translate."

Maura hurried through the morgue, into her office, and shut the door behind her. _Breathe._ She began her breathing exercises, attempting to slow down her pounding pulse. _Breathe._

.

* * *

.

Jane didn't bother to knock before opening the office door. "Maura?"

Maura sat on the couch, making the unusual sounds of the breathing exercises she used to calm herself.

_She's really upset. _"Hey," Jane said softly, as she sat down beside Maura. _I'll give her another minute to collect herself. _With both hands, she gently took Maura's hand.

"I hate the sensation of being angry," Maura finally said between breaths. "Overstimulated nervous system, shortness of breath." She inhaled. "Increased heart rate, adrenaline rush, but in a negative and overwhelming way." She exhaled. "It's just so unpleasant."

"What did he say that upset you so much?" Jane asked. "If Jacques harassed you, we can charge him and take him down to a holding cell."

Maura shook her head. "He wasn't harassing me. And please don't ask me what he said. I won't translate that."

She raised one hand to reach behind Maura and lightly rub her back between her shoulder blades. "OK. He was insulting the police again?"

"What he said, it wasn't true," Maura protested. "None of it was true."

"OK. I won't ask you anything else about him. Just breathe." She leaned over and kissed the top of Maura's head. "No more translating work for you," she murmured against Maura's hair. "You've been a huge help on this case. But now you're done talking to witnesses. Especially the live ones."

Maura hiccupped a slight laugh. "I'm sorry if I overreacted. I just wasn't prepared for any more hostile interactions this week, after my yoga instructor and now Jacques."

"Yoga instructor?" Jane asked, trying to keep her tone calm. "What happened? Is that what BT was referring to when he mentioned his yoga class?"

Maura nodded.

"Did your yoga instructor harass you again? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's already over. I've already quit the class, and my bank can get some of my class payments returned to me. After the instructor broke up with his latest girlfriend and fellow yoga student, he started hitting on me again. My response was the same as before: no, I wouldn't go out with him."

Maura took a deep breath. "And I didn't tell you, not yet, because I knew you'd take Frankie, and storm over there, and beat him up."

"True." Jane smiled. "Although, I think you're exaggerating my reaction, just a little bit. I wouldn't need to take Frankie with me. You know perfectly well, I could beat up that little yoga twerp all by myself."

"Thank you, for your generous offer," Maura said. "I briefly considered filing a lawsuit against him. But you'll be glad to know that I got an email, from his latest girlfriend to all the yoga students. She's already filing a lawsuit."

"The scorned girlfriend is suing him?" Jane asked. "For what? Harassment?"

"Before he dumped this latest girlfriend, he dumped a previous yoga girlfriend, but first he persuaded them both to invest money in his yoga business."

"Sounds like the yoga creep is going to be experiencing serious financial and legal pain," Jane said. "This doesn't surprise me, though. In my experience, anything related to yoga is painful."

Maura chuckled.

Jane was relieved that Maura's breathing seemed normal now. "All right," she said. "You're staying here to continue your work as our brilliant Chief Medical Examiner. I'm going back to work, doing my gumshoe thing and probably arresting some mobsters from New York." She squeezed Maura's hand. "OK?"

"I'll be fine," Maura said. "I just want to spend the rest of my day working quietly in my lab."

Jane stood up from the couch. "One last question. Which drawer in the morgue has the victim's body?"

.

* * *

.

Jane strode into the autopsy bay where BT, Frankie, and Korsak stood around guarding Jacques as he remained seated on the stainless steel table.

"Time for some old-fashioned police work," Jane said. "Korsak, you and BT are going to play 'bad cop.'" She pointed over to the wall where the morgue drawers held the dead bodies. "Open up door number 12, there in the middle, and let Jacques get a good look at his own impending death."

Korsak took Jacques by the arm and indicated he should stand.

BT pointed toward the wall and instructed him to move.

When the three men reached the far wall, Korsak let go of Jacques's arm.

Korsak stepped forward and threw open the metal door. Roughly he rolled out the large drawer, revealing the drowning victim's body.

The sight and the stench of the discolored corpse made Jacques cry out in alarm. Then he threw up.

Korsak pointed at the corpse and yelled, "That could be you. Do you want to die, too? Tell us who killed him."

BT shouted in translation, as if he were also furious.

Jane and Frankie stood back, watching the confrontation.

Wide-eyed, Jacques started babbling in French.

"He went to New York," BT translated, "to play poker. He knew the underground poker games were risky, but he wanted the chance for some big winnings. Instead, he lost, and now he owes over $200,000."

"And they threatened him," Korsak asked, "if he couldn't pay up soon?"

BT continued to translate Jacques's rambling explanation. "If he doesn't pay at least half the debt soon, they'll kill him. Since he doesn't have any money, no liquid assets, he's arranged to give them the Maserati."

"The same people who killed Louis Blanc?"

Jacques nodded.

"Why come to Boston?" Korsak asked.

"He chose Boston," BT translated, "because an acquaintance had arranged a place for him to stay. He also planned to gamble here, in the city's underground poker game circuit. Another attempt at a big windfall," he added.

Korsak looked over at Jane. "This could give the Vice Squad some new leads on Boston's underground poker games, too."

"When does he give his car to the Mob?" Jane asked.

"Jacques has a meeting," BT said, "with several men, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Jane said. "That doesn't give us much time to set up a sting operation. Let's go update Cavanaugh."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** My rough drafts are always really rough, until I rewrite them several times. But this rough draft was taking longer to rewrite, and I couldn't fix one of the scenes I'd planned. Finally, I realized that the particular scene just had to be removed completely, and the storyline reworked. This version is better, fluffier, and much shippier. :)

.

* * *

.

Inside the BRIC, Korsak stood in front of the computer touch-screen and adjusted the digital map of South Boston.

Jane stood next to him and studied the map on the large wall monitor. "Did the mobsters have any idea what they were doing when they arranged tomorrow's meeting?" She shook her head at the target location and its surrounding streets and alleyways. "Making the swap, in Southie territory, is a bad idea."

Frankie sat at the nearest desk and reviewed Jacques's financial records. "For the Mob? Or for us?"

"Both," Jane said. "Setting up the sting, without being noticed, will be difficult."

"Coverage will be tricky," Korsak said. "Too many ways for them to exit the area and evade us, if we have to pursue."

"Plus Jacques hasn't been cooperative on this case," Jane said. "So out on the street, during the sting operation, he'll probably get nervous and blow our cover." She rubbed her forehead. "This is whole scenario is bad news."

Suddenly, Korsak groaned. "And it just got even worse."

She looked over at Korsak, who pointed out of BRIC into the bullpen.

In front of Cavanaugh's office door, the Lieutenant grimly greeted four men in dark business suits.

"Oh, no," Jane said.

"The FBI has arrived," Korsak said.

Frankie stood up to look into the bullpen. "The Feds are here about our floater case?"

"Our database searches must have triggered some red flags for the FBI," Jane said. "Something about the floater, or Jacques. Probably the underground poker connection to the Mob."

"But the FBI can't take away our case, can they?" Frankie asked.

"They can take over," Korsak said. "We'll find out soon enough, how far they want to take it."

She scowled at the Feds. _Intruders. They have no business interfering with Boston PD. They don't even belong in Boston. _"We'll end up sitting at our desks, and twiddling our thumbs, while they work our homicide case."

Jane's phone buzzed and she winced at the caller ID. _If Ma is calling me from the hospital just because she's run out of knitting yarn, I might scream. _

She took a deep breath. "Hey, Ma," she answered. "How are you feeling?"

Reflexively, she began to pace, only half-listening to her mother's voice on the phone.

She glanced over at Korsak, but he was still looking out of BRIC into the bullpen. More strangers in suits shuffled into the Homicide Department.

"This is going to be a long day," Korsak muttered.

Jane smirked. "You can say that again."

Her mother's voice regained her attention. "Um, Ma?" she asked sheepishly. "Could you say that again?"

.

* * *

.

With her purse hooked in the bend of her arm, Maura rode the elevator up to the main lobby.

_My tea experiment was a failure. No declarations of love are forthcoming from Jane. _She sighed tiredly. _Instead, I spent too much time with that rude and insufferable man. _

She exited the elevator, crossed the main lobby, and entered the Division One Cafe._ It's probably for the best that I call it a day, anyway, and leave the office entirely._

She spotted Jane, Frankie, and Sergeant Korsak standing together and conversing, but their facial expressions and body language conveyed conflict.

Noticing her arrival, Jane tried to smile. "Hey, thanks for going to pick up Ma on such short notice. We didn't realize the hospital would release her so quickly."

Maura nodded. "I'm glad she's feeling somewhat better. And anyway, Angela will recuperate much more quickly at home."

She noticed Jane cross her arms. Glancing again at their faces, she realized they all looked uncomfortable.

Korsak spoke up. "Thanks again, Doc. I told Angela I'll see her later." He turned and left the Cafe.

Maura turned to Jane. "What is wrong? Isn't Angela feeling better?"

"Ma's gonna be fine," Jane said. "She just needs rest. At home."

"Jane's annoyed," Frankie said, "because Ma and Korsak made their own plans. Like grownups."

"Frankie!"

Maura looked from Jane's irritated expression to Frankie's matching expression.

"Since Ma's going to be off work for at least two more days," Frankie said, "Korsak offered that Ma could stay at his house to recuperate. His nice house, with the air-conditioning, the fully-stocked refrigerator, and several happy dogs to keep her company."

"That sounds lovely," Maura said. "What a kind offer."

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side," Jane argued. "It's too soon for Ma to be moving in with Korsak."

Frankie's frown grew deeper. "Jane is totally blowing this out of proportion. Ma's only staying for a few days. Basically, she's going to dog-sit for all of Korsak's animals."

"Come on," Jane said to her. "You can help me talk Ma out of this"

Maura raised her hands slightly. "I prefer to remain neutral on this matter."

Jane and Frankie's attention shifted suddenly, and Maura turned to look through the Cafe windows. In the main lobby of Boston PD, a crowd of people wearing FBI jackets were checking through security.

"Federal agents?" Maura asked. "Why are they here?"

"To 'assist' us with our French floater case," Jane said bitterly. "Which is why we'll be working most of the night to prep for our sting operation tomorrow."

"Which is why I'm going to pick up Angela," Maura reasoned. ''Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

"We've got to get back in there," Frankie said, "while we still have desks in our own department." He left the Cafe.

Jane turned back to her. "Thank you, again, for going to the hospital. And I already told Ma you'd be taking her home-home."

"You told her what to do?" Maura arched an eyebrow. "Knowing your mother, I doubt she agreed to change her plans with Sergeant Korsak."

"Wasn't our first disagreement," Jane quipped. "And it won't be our last."

Maura felt her own irritation growing. "Angela and Korsak are both consenting adults. What they choose to do, and with whom they do it, is their business. As I have heard you argue, to your mother, when discussing your choices, which are your business."

"Hold on," Jane said. "So now you're annoyed with me, because I'm annoyed with my mother?"

"Yes! And I've changed my mind," Maura said. "I'm not neutral. I choose the side where Angela lives her own life and works out her own relationship with Sergeant Korsak." She straightened her shoulders. "Furthermore, I am all in favor of potentially blossoming romance."

Jane sighed in frustration. "OK, OK, no need for a big speech."

"Then I'll be on my way," Maura huffed. "And I will take Angela wherever she wants to go." Abruptly, she turned on her heel to leave the Cafe.

Behind her, she heard Jane say, "I'll call you later."

_Maybe I won't feel like answering my phone._ Without looking back, Maura crossed the lobby and exited the building.

.

* * *

_._

_When will these unpleasant conflicts with Jane be over?_ Maura took one hand off the steering wheel and adjusted the air-conditioning vent. _When will this heatwave be over?_

Even with her hair up in a ponytail, Maura felt the effects of Boston's soaring temperatures.

She glanced at Angela, who sat next to her in the passenger seat. "Are you feeling the cool air? Adjust the vents if you need to."

"I'm fine for now," Angela said. "I thank you, and my stomach thanks you, for all your help yesterday and today. You're a saint to drive me around on a scorching hot day like this."

"I'm happy to help," Maura said. "And anyway, I was finished with work for today. It feels good to get out of the office, actually."

After a long pause, she realized Angela was studying her profile.

"How's your day going?" Angela asked slowly. "Was it busy at work?"

"A homicide investigation, ongoing," Maura said. "Oh, and in the Forensics lab, we had to X-ray some cars." She smiled at the memory. "Check your email. I sent you a photo of Jane, sitting in a Maserati convertible."

Angela dug her phone out of her purse and found the photo. "Wow!"

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Maura said.

Angela nodded. "And she looks so happy, too. Of course, Jane always looks happiest when she's around you."

_Happy? Because she's around me?_ The comment caught Maura completely off-guard, and she struggled to keep a neutral facial expression.

This perspective created a burst of new questions to consider about Jane and their relationship. Self-consciously, she gripped the steering wheel tighter, hoping Angela would not become inquisitive.

When her phone rang, she was relieved to see Lieutenant Cavanaugh's caller ID.

"I'm calling about our floater case," Cavanaugh said, "with an inter-agency request."

"Oh, is the FBI taking over the investigation, after all?" Maura asked.

"Yes," Cavanaugh said, "now it's official, and the Feds want custody of the drowning victim's body, too."

"Transferring custody from Massachusetts' jurisdiction," Maura said, "to a federal agency requires a great deal of paperwork from my office, and from theirs. The earliest I could release the body to them would be sometime tomorrow." After a brief update, her conversation with Cavanaugh ended.

As they drove toward Korsak's neighborhood, Maura was glad the traffic wasn't heavy yet. _While Angela is still recovering, she should stay indoors during this heatwave. _She readjusted the angle of the vent, and thought of Jane and the other officers working today. _We should all avoid overheating. _

Meanwhile, Angela chatted happily about Korsak's assortment of pets. He also had an extensive library of mystery novels that she looked forward to borrowing from.

_Whatever their relationship, Angela and Korsak enjoy spending time together. Why can't Jane be happy for them? _

_._

* * *

.

After her trip around town, Maura was relieved to be home, indoors, and barefoot.

She sat at her kitchen island and held a cold washcloth to her forehead. _Even the air-conditioning in my car can't compete with temperatures this high. _She took another drink of icewater._ Poor Jane and the other officers will have difficulty working outside as they prepare for tomorrow's confrontation._

She wrapped the washcloth around the back of her neck, under her ponytail. _My tea experiment is certainly over, and never to be repeated. Still, I did have several enjoyable moments with Jane today. _Thinking about Jane's behavior throughout the day prompted her to retrieve her relationship-study notebook from her purse.

_And Angela's statement certainly surprised me. _She found the next page and jotted down the comment about Jane's photo: _"Jane always looks happiest when she's around you."_

Carrying her notebook and purse with her, she entered her bedroom to change into more casual clothes. _Happy interactions with Jane. Sharply contrasted by unpleasant interactions with Jane. All of this is quite puzzling._

She set her things down at the end of the bed, and turned to enter her wardrobe closet. But she paused to retrieve her phone and found her new favorite photos of Jane smiling at her from the Maserati.

Maura couldn't help smiling herself as she entered the walk-in closet. _Jane certainly looked happy this afternoon. And in Angela's perspective, Jane often looks happy around me. _After hanging up her Proenza Schouler printed half-sleeve dress, she put on a knit top and khaki shorts.

Something about Angela's comment sounded familiar, and Maura sat down at the end of her bed to review her notebook.

As she browsed through the notations of warm embraces and lingering touches, she felt reassured that Jane did have feelings for her, however unspoken. The note about Jane's intense gaze warmed her even more.

Finally, she found the entry she was looking for. Angela had told her, _"I could see Jane reaching a point in her life ... with more stable relationships, where she'd feel relatively calm and even happy most of the time."_

She set the notebook down and entered her bathroom. _A stable relationship. _Standing in front of the large mirror over the bathroom sink, she removed her makeup. _Jane and I have spent almost six years in a co-worker relationship. And almost that entire time, we've been best friends. Certainly that counts as a long-term and very stable relationship._

As she washed her face, many happy memories came to mind. _My relationship with Jane, _she concluded, _is the closest, and longest, relationship I've ever been in._

Maura stopped and stood still. Slowly she looked up and stared at herself in the mirror. _Jane and I are already in a stable relationship. _

She studied the puzzled expression in the reflection of her own face. _What if I'm the one who could make Jane happy? What if we're already in that stable relationship that makes both of us happy to be together?_

She grabbed a towel and dried her face. _Have I been a "dumb" genius about our interpersonal interactions? Is Jane conscious of what signals she's been sending? Or has she been a "dumb" detective about this, too? _

Quickly, she returned to the bedroom to retrieve her notebook. _Jane sometimes behaves like we are in a romantic relationship, with her demonstrative and affectionate actions. _

She paced back into the bathroom as she flipped through the notebook. _But how have I responded? I don't often reciprocate. Dumb genius that I am, I made notes instead, and wondered what her gestures meant. _

_I should have responded to her overtures. _She looked into the mirror again and scolded herself. _I must respond, and reciprocate those gestures and behaviors._

She gasped in realization. _Further than that, I must be the one to initiate those romantic gestures and interactions. It's my turn to steer this relationship in the desired direction._

_But this experiment is already underway. We are already in the stable relationship. _Her thoughts were racing, along with her pulse. _Now all I have to do is capitalize on our mutual attraction, and transition our friendship into our mutual happiness._

She hurried into the kitchen to eat some dinner. _I can start by having Jane stay here tonight. The more time we spend alone together, the more frequently I can be affectionate. Jane is always agreeable to staying here, anyway. But if I bring home more of her clothes, she could stay for several days._

Maura retrieved a dish, salad with chicken, from her refrigerator. _Perhaps if I understood what a "whammy" was, I could use that, too. Angela described it as putting a magical spell on another person._

She glanced around her kitchen as she ate. _As a matter of fact, I already know one way to put a spell on Jane. Food. She always responds positively to her favorite foods. _

Another thought occurred to her, so strongly that she had to set the dish down on the counter. _I'm in love with Jane. _The wave of happiness rising inside her made her feel buoyant with anticipation. _And I'm going to make Jane fall in love with me. _


End file.
